


Сон для слабаков

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Kerberos Mission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, где миссия Керберос прошла, как запланировано, и все ее члены успешно вернулись на Землю. Лэнс решает создать групповой чат с двумя участниками команды, все остальные добавляются по ходу дела.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep is for the weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552532) by [trombonistnicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonistnicole/pseuds/trombonistnicole). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6844065
> 
> Возраст: Широ - 25, Мэтт - 22, Кит - 18, Лэнс - 17, Ханк - 17, Пидж - 15. 
> 
> Мэтт и Широ вернулись из миссии неповрежденными. Протез Широ появился после автомобильной аварии, когда ему было 18. 
> 
> Пидж запретили приближаться к Гарнизону, поэтому она притворяется парнем. Но это случилось из-за поисков информации об инопланетянах, а не из-за ее брата.

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:47  
  
Я жалею, что создал этот чат в такое время  
  
  
**- >Добро пожаловать, Пиджеот. Надеемся, ты купил пиццу.** Сегодня в 3:53  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:53  
  
почему  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:53  
  
хз, я думал, сюда никто не вступит до утра  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:54  
  
ты слишком много думаешь о нас  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:54  
  
да, и что  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:55  
  
92.66 KB  
  
**shrekreck.jpg**  
  
(Картинка, где у Шрека растянуто лицо с надписью: "проверь себя, пока тебя не проверил Шрек")  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:55  
  
чт  
  
что за хуйня  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:56  
  
смирись окей  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:56  
  
209 KB  
  
**giphy-1.gif**  
  
(Гифка, где голова Мику Хацунэ ходит на ногах, сделанных из ее волос)  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:56  
  
ок  
  
окей, где ты находишь это дерьмо  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:56  
  
интернет  
  
у меня есть свои источники  
  
кстати, кого ты еще пригласил  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:57  
  
только Ханка, но у него строгое расписание сна, поэтому он придет только утром  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 3:58  
  
к  
  
ну, я пошел, так что  
  
позови, если будет что-то интересное  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:58  
  
к, договорились  
  
  
**- >Ханкогонь только что вошел в сервер** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
у меня есть вопросы  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
у меня есть ответы  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
что и почему  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ мне было скучно, поэтому я сделал это  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
а! это типа чат для людей, которых мы знаем?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
да, но приглашай только крутых людей и, наверное, не членов семьи?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:05  
  
"членов семьи", да, ты посчитал и мою семью  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:05  
  
а ты как думаешь, почему я не исправил это  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:05  
  
я думал, ты не нашел кнопку редактирования  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:07  
  
Я Обижен  
  
как бы там ни было, Ханк, ты хочешь кого-нибудь пригласить?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:08  
  
……..чувак, хз, я надеялся, что у меня есть другие друзья, но их нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
все в порядке! мы - все, что тебе нужно!  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
_*вздох*_  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
социальная изоляция - признак силы  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
я  
  
я не думаю, что я согласен, но ладно  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
кстати говоря, я знаю некоторых людей  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
постой  
  
у Пиджа есть друзья, помимо меня?!?!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:14  
  
друзья - слишком сильное слово  
  
скорее  
  
знакомые?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:15  
  
нет нетнетнетнет мы не приглашаем каких-то знакомых в нашу цитадель (ред.)  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:16  
  
циподель  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
пошел нахуй пидж  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
короче, я приглашаю одного неудачника, и вы не сможете остановить меня  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
нееееееет  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
приглашение отправлено ;)  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
>:(  
  
  
**- >Где гей-котенок? В чате!** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
  
**Гей-котенок** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
кто немедленно поменял мое имя  
  
Пидж  
  
зачем  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
я просто обязан был сделать это  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Пидж  
  
ты что  
  
ты что, пригласил фурри  
  
  
**Гей-котенок** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
я не _фурри_  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
тогда почему пидж называет тебя котенком  
  
  
**Гей-котенок** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
потому что она ненавидит меня?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
что за "она"?  
  
  
**Гей-котенок** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
эммм  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Что  
  
  
**Гей-котенок** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
нуууу  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
_*откашливается*_  
  
Как бы там ни было, в отличие от _кое кого_ , у нас занятия, Лэнс. Иди готовься к ним.  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
кто ты и что ты сделал с пиджем  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
боже  
  
  
**Личные сообщения**  
  
**@желание_умереть  
  
  
сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
эй, используй местоимение "он", ладно?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
без проблем  
  
но давай, пока мы там...  
  
давай не говорить об этом  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
о том самом?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
да  
  
я не хочу, чтобы они  
  
думали, что я странный  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:31  
  
к, конечно  
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
я так понимаю, вы все на занятиях  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:45  
  
авв, котенку стало одиноко?  
  
но серьезно, почему именно котенок?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:50  
  
шутка, которую понимаем только мы  
  
Кит, у твоего папы есть профиль?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:51  
  
он  
  
он не мой папа  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:52  
  
но ты понял, о ком я говорю  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:53  
  
не знаю, наверное, нет  
  
но спорим, что у твоей бета-версии есть  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:54  
  
ты только что  
  
назвал моего брата моей бета-версией???  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:54  
  
именно  
  
но постой, ПС сказал никакой семьи  
  
значит, никаких братьев  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:55  
  
да, нельзя приглашать людей только потому, что вы родственники  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:56  
  
а что, если мы не родные  
  
а, например, двоюродные  
  
и он крутой  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:57  
  
Вся моя семья крутая  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:58  
  
Да, но я имею в виду _по-настоящему_  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:59  
  
Кто считается по-настоящему крутым?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 10:00  
  
двоюродный брат Ножичка  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 10:01  
  
Хм  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 10:02  
  
К, но я все еще уверен, что у него нет профиля  
  
Я буду доставать его просьбами завести его, когда он придет домой  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 10:03  
  
круто, твой двоюродный брат-папа прикольный  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 10:04  
  
бля, стойте, Ножичек, какое у тебя настоящее имя?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 10:04  
  
Акира  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 10:04  
  
Пидж  
  
Это  
  
Это не мое настоящее имя  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 10:05  
  
да, я в курсе  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 10:06  
  
ПС, а тебя как зовут?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:07  
  
лэнс  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 12:08  
  
К, привет, Лэнс, меня зовут Кит  
  
Ханкогонь - это парень, о котором мне рассказывал пидж? Ханк?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:18  
  
Пидж?!?! Ты говоришь обо мне?!?!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 12:19  
  
что-то о том, что ты единственный человек, которого можно считать умным в этой школе  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:35  
  
Подожди, Кит типа  
  
Кит Когане?  
  
Парень, которого выгнали за проблемы с дисциплиной??  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:37  
  
прочитай его имя и посмотри, удивишься ли ты (ред.)  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:38  
  
Ладно, ты прав, но какого хрена!!? Ты знаешь, что мы соперники!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 12:39  
  
...мы знакомы?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:40  
  
О, иди нахуй!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 12:41  
  
А, точно, ты тот грузовой пилот, да?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 13:01  
  
Нет, я летчик-истребитель благодаря тому, что тебя выгнали  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 13:04  
  
О  
  
Ну, я рад, что это место занял такой _добрый и вежливый летчик_  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 13:37  
  
кнлкйдкфднк  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 13:39  
  
ненавижу тебя  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 13:40  
  
ок  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 13:42  
  
аргх, ты самый худший человек в мире, почему Пидж пригласил тебя  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 13:45  
  
Потому что я знаю, что без моей и кое-чей помощи он бы ретировался в свою комнату и больше бы никогда ни с кем не разговаривал  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 13:46  
  
тебе необязательно обличать меня перед всеми  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 13:47  
  
кто-то должен делать это, а мы оба знаем, что твой двоюродный брат слишком милый  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 13:48  
  
не думаю, что милый - подходящее слово  
  
Скорее  
  
Слишком взрослый?  
  
Слишком обеспокоенный моим самочувствием?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 13:51  
  
Ты говоришь, что он волнуется за твое самочувствие  
  
Но потом ты рассказываешь мне, какое ты жрешь дерьмо, и я начинаю сомневаться  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 13:55  
  
он готовит мне, когда он дома, ясно  
  
просто  
  
просто его часто нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 13:59  
  
Чем ты, блять, занимаешься с тех пор, как ушел?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:02  
  
Помогаю брату, чем могу?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
Правда?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:07  
  
Он думает, что  
  
Что он может помочь мне со школой, если я не буду глупить и буду достаточно полезным  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Надеюсь, горгулья, с которой он встречается, помогает  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
И чем эта горгулья может помочь?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:23  
  
Эй, иногда он очень полезный, придурок  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:23  
  
Воу, успокойся  
  
Я не хотел обидеть тебя  
  
Ты просто  
  
Ты просто назвал его горгульей, так что  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:27  
  
Так откуда вы знаете друг друга?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:33  
  
Мы познакомились через братьев  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:37  
  
Мы сблизились благодаря ним  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
Взаимная ненависть ко всему миру  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
Сильно  
  
Серьезно, нам не нужно больше злюк в этом чате  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
Прошу прощения?  
  
Пидж не так уж и плох  
  
Не вижу проблемы  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
Потому что!! Пидж достаточно милый, чтобы его злоба казалась забавной. Но Кит?!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Спорим, что Кит милее меня  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Неправда  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
Ну...  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Давайте проверим. Селфи с каждого, здесь и сейчас  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Что, струсил?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
Нет, я просто не хочу пятнать ваше представление о Пидже  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
Иди нахуй  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
Сначала купи мне ужин  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
Вкнкынзк  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:55  
  
Блин, какого хрена  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:59  
  
Что  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:01  
  
Лэнс снова проиграл в симуляторе  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:01  
  
О  
  
Как?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
Иди нахуй, Кит  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
Нет, мне правда интересно  
  
Что случилось?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
Я врезался в комету  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:07  
  
Ты врезался  
  
В комету  
  
Ты проиграл на уровне с кометами  
  
На самом ЛЕГКОМ уровне  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
Как будто ты никогда не врезался в комету  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:09  
  
Вообще-то, нет  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
Да, помнишь, как Айверсон говорил, что полет у него в крови или типа того  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
Да, Широ все время говорит это  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
Твой брат - настоящее солнышко  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
постойте, Широ? В смысле известный пилот?? Который летал на Керберос???  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:13  
  
да, это его двоюродный брат-папа  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Лэнс выронил телефон  
  
Он выглядит испуганным  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Омфг :D  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Как думаешь, ты сможешь уговорить его прийти на этот сервер?!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
Не знаю, может быть?  
  
Он довольно занят  
  
Хотя он говорит, что большая часть его работы - пустая трата времени  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
Постойте, Пидж тоже знает его?!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
да, лет с 8  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
ахуеть, почему ты мне не сказал  
  
ты должен был рассказать мне о нем  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:17  
  
Ты тащишься по нему или что-то типа того?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
А кто нет  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
Я  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
Я  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
ну хотя бы ханк согласен со мной  
  
да?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
не пожимай мне тут плечами  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
прости, я уверен, что он классный, но я бы не сказал, что он мой герой?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:22  
  
Думать, что Широ чей-то герой...  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
Смешно?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
что-то вроде того, да  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
лэнс, ты придурок  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:24  
  
это бифобия  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:24  
  
В сторону тебя или Широ?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:25  
  
Что, простите, Такаши Широганэ бисексуал?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:26  
  
это  
  
это проблема?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:27  
  
чувак, прочитай название чата  
  
мы все немножко геи  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:28  
  
_*поднимает руку*_  
  
Я??? не гей???  
  
Но, да, Широ би  
  
И я не думаю, что "немножко" применимо к Киту  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:30  
  
Эй, не рассекречивай меня  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:05  
  
погодите, где все  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:10  
  
Широ только что вернулся домой  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:12  
  
А  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:13  
  
он с Пиджем 1.0  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть  
  
  
сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:15  
  
передавай Мэтту привет  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
Он почесал меня по голове  
  
Надеюсь, ты счастлива  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:25  
  
очень  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Он попросил сказать тебе  
  
"Привет, гремлин, смотри, чтоб тебя не спалили с тампонами"  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
задуши его вместо меня  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 17:29  
  
ок, сейчас  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
мэттематика**  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:37  
  
Спасибо, что натравила на меня Кита  
  
Этот маленький уебок запрыгнул на меня со спины  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
Но это же все равно что нападение котенка  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:40  
  
Котенка размером с человеческого подростка  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:41  
  
видишь? Котята великолепны  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:42  
  
думаешь?  
  
в следующий раз давай он запрыгнет на _тебя_  
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:44  
  
а давай нет  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
к, Широ приготовил ужин, мне пора  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:43  
  
постойте, он типа встречается с братом Пиджа?!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Да  
  
Мэтт тоже здесь  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:48  
  
Кит отошел поужинать с ⅔ команды Керберос  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
Какого  
  
Какого хуя  
  
Почему у него такая крутая жизнь  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:51  
  
ты говоришь так  
  
но хотел бы ты поменяться с ним местами  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
если бы я был на его месте, меня бы вообще не выгнали  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
ты так думаешь  
  
но ты не знаешь его  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:58  
  
Какое оправдание можно придумать за то, что он принес нож на драку?  
  
  
**- >мэттематика только что прибыл. Первоначальная версия, пожалуйста, уберите нерф** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
слышал, вы говорите гадости о моем сыне  
  
отстань от него, макклейн  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:07  
  
кто ты???  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:08  
  
друг Кита  
  
будь милым, иначе я приеду в Гарнизон и лично набью тебе зад  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:10  
  
Мэтт  
  
Я люблю тебя  
  
Но ты не смог победить свою младшую сестру, когда ей было 10  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:11  
  
моя сестренка - гоблин  
  
А он обычный подросток  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
учитывая его результаты в Гарнизоне, забудь, ты точно победишь его  
  
В нем нет мышц - одни конечности  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:14  
  
эй!!!  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
спасибо, кит, я тоже тя люблю  
  
  
**мэттематика покинул сервер** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
в общем, да, вот так вот  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
Постой, бля, это был Мэтт, который Мэтт Холт?!?!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:19  
  
да, а кто еще это мог быть  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:20  
  
я...  
  
бро, как много крутых людей ты знаешь  
  
и сколько из них любят тебя  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:21  
  
Пидж, ты любишь меня?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:22  
  
наверное  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
3  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:24  
  
ав, ты считаешь меня крутым  
  
хотя это очевидно  
  
так как я твой единственный друг твоего возраста  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:24  
  
Мэтт всего на 4 года старше меня?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
подожди, какого хуя  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
значит, брат Пиджа считается крутым?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
Пффффф, мой брат отстой  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
Значит, мы установили, что:  
  
1) У Пиджа есть брат  
  
2) Пидж знает Кита  
  
3) Кит знает Широ и Мэтта  
  
4) Широ бисексуал и встречается с братом Пиджа  
  
5) Пидж также знает Широ и, возможно, Мэтта?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Мы знакомы  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:32  
  
да, можно сказать и так  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:34  
  
но только один человек из присутствующих обнимался с Такаши Широганэ  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
вы обнимались?!?!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:37  
  
Пока ели мороженое прямо из банки и смотрели фильм  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:38  
  
Твой брат обещал, что это останется между нами!!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
У меня даже есть фотографии  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
Пидж!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
314 KB  
  
**IMG_20180428_094246105.jpg**  
  
(Фотография, где 13-летний Кит держит банку шоколадного мороженого, лежа под боком 20-летнего Широ, который перекинул руку через его плечо. Они оба держат ложки, а у Кита на щеке размазан след от мороженого)  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
Пидж!!  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:42  
  
я  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Я говорил, что Кит милее меня  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Мое бедное гейское сердечко не может выдержать это  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
пансексуальное*  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
да, но  
  
ты понял, о чем я  
  
не важно, это мило  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Пидж, я думаю, ты сломал Лэнса  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
Ты так говоришь, но  
  
это ты сломал лэнса  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
13-летний я сломал Лэнса?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Ладно, какого хрена, никто не может быть таким милым в 13  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
и сколько, ты думаешь, мне там лет?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
не знаю, 11?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
да, но нет  
  
мы не были настолько близки, когда мне было 11  
  
мы жили вместе и все такое  
  
но мы не дошли до уровня объятий  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
Мы видели 13-летнего тебя  
  
Как насчет 18-летнего?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:58  
  
Ты так отчаянно хочешь меня увидеть  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
я  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
318 KB  
  
**IMG_202888947_3478.jpg**  
  
(Фотография Кита, который наполовину спит, лежа на подлокотнике дивана)  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
я  
  
откуда у тебя это  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
мой брат  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
я задушу его  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
ок  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Авв!! Это так мило!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
я не милый  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Но посмотри на эту сонную мордашку  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
аргх  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
:)  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Я избавился от твоего брата  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:24  
  
Спасибо, я рад, что мне не пришлось пачкать руки  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:25  
  
Уверен, ты бы мог расправиться с ним одной левой  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
Слишком много работы  
  
И куда делся Кит  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Кит?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
@Принес нож на кулачный бой ?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
А, Широ, наверное, убил его за то, что он убил его парня  
  
Ну ладно  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Я в порядке  
  
Но да, Широ пытался убить меня  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Эм, и чем все закончилось?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
……  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Десять баксов на то, что все закончилось битвой щекоткой  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Спорим  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Лэнс, ты должен Пиджу 10 баксов  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:46  
  
Ха-ха! Мое превосходное знание о выкрутасах броганэ принесло мне деньги!  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:46  
  
как ты узнал  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Ну  
  
Я знаю, что и Кит, и Широ боятся щекотки  
  
А также то, что они физически сильные люди  
  
И что они постоянно устраивают битву щекоткой  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Ого  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Учитывая все вышеперечисленное, иногда это заканчивается настоящей дракой  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Это правда  
  
Но да, так и было  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Кто победил?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Широ  
  
Его протез слишком сильный  
  
Было бы легче, если бы я мог ударить/пнуть его  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
а, да  
  
я забыл, что у него есть протез  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
да  
  
в общем, Широ хочет, чтобы я провел с ним время или что-то типа того, так что я пошел  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
К, веселись  
  
Остальные, как насчет того, чтобы по-настоящему встретиться?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 20:05  
  
конечно  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
Чувак, мы буквально в одной комнате  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Ладно, встретимся в коридоре через четыре минуты


	2. День второй

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 3:08  
  
Не могу поверить, что нас застукали  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Что вы сделали и что случилось?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:07  
  
Нуууу  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:09  
  
Мы включили "Настоящую звезду" через колонки   
  
И заставили свет сходить с ума  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:10   
  
Этот мем мертв, зачем вы это сделали  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
>:( Этот мем никогда не умрет  
  
Но да, я виню Ханка в том, что нас поймали  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 9:14  
  
D:  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:14  
  
Так что произошло?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:16  
  
Мы под домашним арестом в наших общежитиях на четыре дня  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:17  
  
Могло быть и хуже  
  
Кроме того, вы все еще можете вызывать проблемы, не выходя из комнаты  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:19  
  
это точно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 9:21  
  
Но нам нельзя! Мы должны быть хорошими детьми  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:22  
  
Пока все не уляжется, я согласен с ним  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:25  
  
Лузеры  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:27  
  
Трус  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:28  
  
Ох, БЛЯ, учитель идет, мне пора  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 10:37  
  
Кит, какие планы на сегодня?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 11:54  
  
У Широ выходной, так что мы тренируемся  
  
Я пошел  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:01  
  
он такой выпендрежник   
  
Все остальные просто тягают гири и занимаются аэробикой  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:03  
  
Я уверен, что именно это он и делает, когда один  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:03  
  
ему нужно куда-то девать энергию  
  
это лучше, чем заниматься каким-то нелегальным дерьмом  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:05  
  
он такой король злючек  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:06  
  
о, это точно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:06  
  
Даже его волосы  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:07  
  
ты бы видел его в 14  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:07  
  
у тебя есть фото?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:08  
  
наверное, нет  
  
спрошу потом у своего брата  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:09  
  
Да, пожалуйста  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Я победил его в одном матче из четырех  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:37  
  
ахуеть, что  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:43  
  
Он намного медленнее, чем я  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
Да, Кит тощий  
  
Маленький и быстрый   
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:46  
  
...и это говоришь ты  
  
ты, ростом 164 см  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
иди нах  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
нет  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
Какой у тебя рост, Кит?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
….  
  
...170 см  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
Тоже довольно низкий  
  
У меня 176 см  
  
А какого роста Широ?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
180-183 см, точно не знаю  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
я тоже 176 см  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:00  
  
Широ попросил меня разложить продукты, так что снюхаемся позже  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:01  
  
...снюхаемся?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 15:04  
  
О, да, ты не знал?  
  
Кит из Техаса  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
твою мать  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
да, один раз к нему даже вернулся акцент  
  
это было смешно  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
черт  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
Мы должны как-нибудь с ним встретиться  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
Мы уже виделись с ним  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
нет, я имею в виду как друзья  
  
а не просто наткнуться друг на друга в коридоре  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:16  
  
…..к, ты прав  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 15:17  
  
ну хз, он немного отшельник  
  
я уверен, что он встречался лицом к лицу не с более, чем с 3-4 людьми, с тех пор, как ушел из Гарнизона  
  
Он может и укусить тебя  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:20  
  
Лол  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:38  
  
Я вернулся. Широ заставил меня помогать с ужином  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
о, круто  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Ты имеешь в виду, что выполнял мелкие поручения, пока он готовил?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Я _умею_ готовить  
  
Но когда я один дома, мне все равно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Справедливо  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Да  
  
Я имею в виду, когда ты остаешься со своим братом, разве ты не ешь печенье на завтрак каждый день  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Да, но этот гоблин не умеет готовить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
Возможно, это главная причина, почему он встречается с Широ  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Ну, нужно искать мужика, который умеет готовить, правильно?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Лэнс, у тебя слишком много запросов  
  
Ранее ты говорил, что хочешь, чтобы твой партнер мог качать тобой пресс  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Ну да  
  
Некоторые умеют и то, и другое  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Например, Широ  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Аа, так вот, почему ты запал на него  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Нет, но мои чувства никуда не денутся  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Тогда я расскажу тебе пару историй  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Нет! Не порти мое представление о Широ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
Но если он расскажет тебе истории, ты будешь иметь о нем полное представление  
  
и поймешь, истинна ли твоя любовь, если ты увидишь его недостатки и тебе будет все равно  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:58  
  
….  
  
это просто симпатия, господи  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:58  
  
тем более, он занят  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
Гаргульей  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
Да, но ты любишь эту горгулью  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
...заткнись, Когане  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
У меня есть фотографии, где вы обнимаетесь  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
 _Не отправляй им_  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
О, но они такие очаровательные  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Трахни себя, Когане  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Ведь кто кроме тебя сделает это  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Я признался в своей ориентации для того, чтобы повеселиться, а не для того, чтобы на меня сейчас нападали  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Сколько лет Пиджу на тех фото?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
У меня есть те, где ему 9  
  
Затем в подростковом возрасте  
  
И самая новая была сделана, кажется, год назад?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
До того, как я подстригся, или позже?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
До  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
о, нет  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Стой, а какие у тебя были волосы?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
"А какие у тебя были волосы"  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
Длинные и отвратительные  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
О  
  
Ты должен прислать фотографии  
  
И я не знаю, кто сменил мое имя, но оно мне не нравится  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Я бы прислал, но Пидж выкинет что-то похуже  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Ты его, что ли, боишься?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
В ужасе  
  
Как и должен  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Да, парни, вы должны бояться меня  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Помнишь, как ты взломал телефон своего брата и отправил Широ кое-какие фотографии  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Да, меня можно поблагодарить за начало их отношений  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Что ты сделал  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Можно сказать, что это были секс-смски  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
 _Что_  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Никаких членов или типа того  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Это было смешно  
  
Я сидел в комнате с Широ, когда он _очень_ покраснел  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
301 KB  
  
 **IMG_41115597_2317.jpg**  
  
(Изображение 23-летнего Широ с покрасневшими щеками, который сидит на диване и смотрит в свой телефон)  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
Мой бро кричал на меня, пока не понял, что тоже нравится Широ  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Круто  
  
Добавлю "краснеющие качки" в список моих фетишей  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Это вообще фетиш?  
  
Кажется, это нравится всем, кто любит парней  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
Верно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
Ну не знаю, мне нравятся маленькие парни  
  
Они такие милые  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
Маленькие как Пидж или маленькие как не 2-метровая гора мускул?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
Последнее  
  
Но Пидж тоже милый  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
Прости, но мне не нравятся парни  
  
Как бы там ни было! Неловкие истории о Широ?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
Ладно  
  
Итак, пару лет назад у нас завелась мышь  
  
Не в смысле домашняя  
  
А дикая мышь  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
О, фу  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Да  
  
И, в общем, мы разложили мышеловки и все такое  
  
Я принимал душ, когда услышал, как он кричит: "Блять!"  
  
Я выбежал в одном полотенце и обнаружил, что он попал в мышеловку, качая ногой в попытке стряхнуть ее, потому что он держал чашку кофе и не хотел разлить его  
  
Он разлил его  
  
Он выглядел таким разбитым, что я приготовил ему еще  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
Авв, это мило  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
Однажды он поскользнулся в душе и получил неплохое сотрясение мозга  
  
Мне пришлось поднимать его и нести в его комнату  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
Ты нес голого Широ  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Ну да? Я а) волновался, б) почему бы и нет, он мой глупый двоюродный брат (ред.)  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
АВВВВВ  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Я, может, и мертв внутри, но  
  
Броганэ милые  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Подождите, я не видел, он отредактировал  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Он написал, что любит Широ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Аввввв  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Аргх  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Даже Кит время от времени меняет злобу на мягкость  
  
Редко, но такое бывает  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:23  
  
Мне это нравится  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:27  
  
Как бы там ни было! Нужно придумать что-нибудь веселое!  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
Что подразумевается под весельем  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
Хз  
  
Поиграть в Мариокарт онлайн?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:29  
  
Лично у меня нет приставки, но, думаю, она есть у парня Широ  
  
он вечно оставляет здесь свое барахло  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
отлично  
  
Ханк?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
Но мне нравится наша дружба  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Эй, если вы не будете неудачниками, то все будет хорошо  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Я никогда не играл в новый Маориокарт, но, я предполагаю, он такой же, как и старые?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
да, типа того  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
я надеру ваши задницы  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Вы все просвистите  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
"просвистите"  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
в общем, скажете, когда будете готовы  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
готов  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Мы с Лэнсом играем по очереди, так что готов  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Я был прав, у него есть приставка, я готов  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
круто, тогда вперед, блять  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 20:57  
  
Что ж, все прошло  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 20:57  
  
неплохо?  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 20:57  
  
эмммм, нет?  
  
вы вели себя как придурки  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 20:58  
  
о, он неудачник, да?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:59  
  
определенно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 20:59  
  
безусловно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:00  
  
круто  
  
ну, тогда, Ханк, сочувствую, что тебе приходится жить с ним  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:01  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ со временем привыкаешь  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:01  
  
Я рад, что ты просто "привык" к моей компании  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:02  
  
разве не это делают друзья?  
  
неохотно терпят друг друга?  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:03  
  
эм, нет?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:03  
  
оу, правда?  
  
..  
  
видимо, я неправильно дружил все это время  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:04  
  
возможно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:04  
  
кого ты считаешь друзьями?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:04  
  
ээээ  
  
тебя, Мэтта, твоего брата?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:05  
  
о, а мы не друзья?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:05  
  
я "встретил" вас два дня назад  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
:(  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Знаешь, а ты прав  
  
Если друзья - это люди, которых ты неохотно терпишь, то вы, ребята, мои друзья. Мне нравится Пидж, его брат и Мэтт  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
Не знаю, заслуживает ли это смайлик  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
фу  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
во всяком случае!! вы унижали меня на каждой гонке  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
◔_◔  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
┌∩┐(>_<)┌∩┐  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
хватит ссориться (ред.)  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
хватии  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
хватии  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
хватии  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:09  
  
D:  
  
лэнс, я думал, мы были друзьями  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:09  
  
;)  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:37  
  
что теперь?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
однажды произошло кое-что забавное  
  
я зависал с Широ и его парнем  
  
и его парень сказал что-то вроде: "Папочка, я был непослушным. Накажешь меня?"  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:41  
  
Паышкфшнув, отвратительно, зачем ты нам это рассказал  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:41  
  
я еще не закончил!  
  
в общем, Широ повернулся к нему и так безэмоционально сказал: "«Папочка» - самое невозбуждающее слово, которое я когда-либо слышал"  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:43  
  
о, кого-то заткнули  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:43  
  
"И во-вторых, не говори ничего пошлого при _Ките_ "  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:43  
  
Широ великолепен  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:44  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:44  
  
и вы еще издевались надо мной за то, что он мне нравится  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:45  
  
о, нет, точно нет  
  
мы издевались над тобой за то, что ты _сохнешь_ по нему  
  
потому что, хоть он и классный парень, ты не знаешь его в реальной жизни и поэтому основываешься только на том, что слышал о нем  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:46  
  
◔_◔  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:46  
  
Блин, он хочет забрать свою приставку   
  
Скоро вернусь  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:47  
  
это интересно, что у Кита, застенчивого тихони, которого выгнали из школы, есть больше увлекательных историй, чем у нас, кто придумывает каждый день что-то новое  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:47  
  
да, но мы развлекаемся по расписанию  
  
а Кит - когда захочет  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:48  
  
а, точно  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
если бы вы не ходили в школу, то что бы вы делали?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
строил роботов  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
поехал домой и помогал бы в семейной закусочной  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
паразитировал бы своего брата  
  
пока он неизбежно не переехал бы к Широ, тогда я стал бы паразитировать его  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
я бы путешествовал  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
путешествие стоит денег  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
это необязательно должно быть дорого  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
да, если ты хочешь спать в "Красном льве"  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
"Красный лев" не так уж и плох  
  
не думал, что ты привередлив насчет отелей  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
там снесло крышу  
  
думаю, это весомая жалоба  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:54  
  
никто не идеален  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:54  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
могло быть и хуже  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:54  
  
наверное  
  
у них же не было тараканов или типа того  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:54  
  
фу  
  
тараканы отвратительны  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:58  
  
Кит? Ты здесь?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
мой бро, наверное, держит его в плену, пока тщательно исследует свою приставку на повреждения  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
о, да, логично  
  
я бы сделал то же самое  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
или Широ завел Серьезный Разговор О Будущем Кита  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
О, да, это отстой  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:07  
  
да, Широ хотел поговорить со мной  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:07  
  
о чем  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:08  
  
Воссоединение с миром  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:08  
  
воссоединение?  
  
насколько далеко ты, блять, уехал  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:09  
  
...довольно далеко  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:09  
  
хм  
  
у него есть план?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:10  
  
он планирует вернуть меня в гарнизон  
  
они договорились  
  
что пока я не попадаю в драки, то все в порядке  
  
по словам Широ: "Если какой-то парень попытается ударить тебя, увильни, блокируй удар и ответь ему"  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:10  
  
о, значит, ты возвращаешься на следующей неделе?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:11  
  
да  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:11  
  
ну, если какой-то парень попытается ударить тебя, я взломаю его компьютер  
  
и посмотрю его порно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
зачем тебе смотреть его порно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
не именно _смотреть_  
  
а просто увидеть, что ему нравится, потому что это смешно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
а, да  
  
ты заглядывал в порно своего брата, и оно было странным, да?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:14  
  
"Горячий парень 37 минут ест арахисовое масло с яиц другого мужика"  
  
"Сосет не только в видеоиграх"  
  
"Пробуждение сексуального мужчины"  
  
и, поверь мне, там было не только пробуждение  
  
он скачал его, потому что оно смешное  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:16  
  
неплохо (ужасно)  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:17  
  
да  
  
в общем, Кит! теперь у тебя есть  
  
хорошие знакомые, к которым ты можешь вернуться  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:17  
  
да  
  
думаю  
  
думаю, я вернусь  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:18  
  
:D  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:19  
  
:)  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:19  
  
Кит улыбнулся мне!!!!!  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:20  
  
думаю, я смогу привыкнуть к вам, ребята  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:20  
  
Взаимно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:30  
  
Широ сказал, что мне пора в постель  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:32  
  
и ты пойдешь?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:32  
  
Пфф, нет  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:42  
  
видимо, фейсбук выпускает свой сайт для знакомств  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:43  
  
о, где люди могут познакомиться с ящерицами?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:44  
  
 _ну_  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:44  
  
Пидж, ты должен воспользоваться им  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:44  
  
познакомиться с русским ботом своей мечты  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:45  
  
 _давайте не будем влезать в политику_  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:46  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:47  
  
политика США - отстой  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:49  
  
Ну, я пошел спать. Всем спокойной ночи!  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 22:49  
  
спокойной  
  
  
 **А какой у тебя был пляж** Сегодня в 22:52  
  
Ради всех Ханков, я тоже выхожу  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 22:53  
  
что ж, спокойной ночи  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 23:01  
  
и что теперь?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 23:02  
  
Хмм  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@желание_умереть  
  
  
сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 23:03  
  
ты рад, что снова вернешься в школу?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:03  
  
часть меня рада  
  
а другая очень нервничает  
  
я не был рядом с таким количеством людей уже  
  
ну, давно  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 23:04  
  
да  
  
особенно теперь, когда  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:05  
  
да  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 23:07  
  
приятно будет снова увидеть тебя  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:09  
  
да  
  
мне тоже  
  
ну, я пошел спать  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 23:30  
  
ночи  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:21  
  
ночи


	3. День третий

**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:42  
  
ого, чат умер, когда все легли спать  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 7:44  
  
то чувство, когда _ты_ умер  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:44  
  
мое настроение  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:45  
  
мое настроение  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:45  
  
:O  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:48  
  
Кит, чем ты сегодня будешь заниматься?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 7:48  
  
у Широ нет для меня работы  
  
поэтому я планировал покататься на байке  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:49  
  
чувак, ты настолько стереотипный, что мне больно  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 7:49  
  
д е р и с ь с о м н о й  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:50  
  
Да  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:50  
  
Секундочку  
  
  
**Злобный маллет** Сегодня в 7:51  
  
Хм  
  
Нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:51  
  
Да.  
  
  
**Злобный маллет** Сегодня в 7:52  
  
Слишком очевидно  
  
Тебе нужно больше ненавязчивости  
  
Или придумать каламбур на худой конец  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
Ну  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
Тебе нравится?  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
Как я могу злобно выходить из шкафа  
  
Если я уже полностью признался в своей ориентации  
  
Я вышел из шкафа четыре года назад, Пидж  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:54  
  
я имею в виду  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:54  
  
Серьезно  
  
Как для асексуала, твой каламбур _слабоват_  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:55  
  
Хочешь выйти?  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:55  
  
Я сделаю тебя на раз два, Кермит  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:55  
  
Кермит????  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Обожаю его  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Вообще-то, у меня есть новые роли для каждого из вас  
  
Постойте  
  
Ханк - это Ферус или Энакин Лэнса?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Ну, у Энакина были проблемы с дисциплиной, как у Кита  
  
  
**Кермит** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
Но Лэнс не примерный ученик  
  
и нет  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
Кит в каком-то смысле такой же уверенный в своём превосходстве, как Ферус  
  
И их обоих в конечном итоге выгнали из школы  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
Верно  
  
Кто из нас Дарра, а кто Тру?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:58  
  
Ну, Тру был лучшим другом Энакина  
  
А Дарра  
  
Ну  
  
Что она вообще делала  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:58  
  
Помимо того, что вытащила Феруса из Ордена? Ничего  
  
О, и она получила ранение, отчего Энакин застрял с ее стервозным наставником  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:59  
  
Хм  
  
Мне это не нравится  
  
  
**Злобно выходит из шкафа** Сегодня в 7:59  
  
Но Дарра была самой младшей  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
Аргх, ладно, я буду Даррой  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
Я не ожидал, что ты правда поменяешь наши имена  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
И, Кит, ты читал эту эпопею?!  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
Да?  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
Почему-то я думал, что нет  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
Я не хочу переходить на темную сторону  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Вообще-то, теперь, когда я думаю об этом  
  
То понимаю, что Энакин был не таким уж веселым  
  
Большую часть времени он был просто мудаком  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
Я не хочу быть им  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
но подумай об этом  
  
вы оба мудаки  
  
вы оба хороши во многих вещах, даже не пытаясь  
  
у вас обоих есть знаменитый наставник/отцовская фигура  
  
у вас обоих проблемы с дисциплиной  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:06  
  
….я ненавижу, что ты прав  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:06  
  
как всегда  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:07  
  
Подождите, я запутался  
  
Энакин = Кит, а Ферус = Лэнс??  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:07  
  
О чем вы, блять, говорите  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:08  
  
Да, Ханк  
  
все правильно  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:08  
  
Подождите! Забыл! У вас обоих дурацкие прически!  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
у Кита дурацкая прическа  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
а мне нравится  
  
она обрамляет его лицо  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Гееееей  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Пааааан*  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Но, если честно, Кит умеет снимать маллет  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
_Спасибо_  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Чудаки  
  
Так какой у меня персонаж?  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Твоя полная противоположность  
  
Умный, привлекательный, с мастерством делает все, за что ни возьмется  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
Ферус что, был твоей первой любовью?  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
63.01 KB  
  
**dfe876f99149da3e29c554aa0cb7cb7_00.jpg**  
  
(Изображение Феруса Олина)  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:14  
  
А ты как думаешь  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:14  
  
Боже, я гей  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:15  
  
Моя любовь  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:15  
  
Как бы там ни было, это мое _полное_ описание, поэтому он идеально подходит мне  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:15  
  
Пффф  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:16  
  
Знаешь что, Когане  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
301 KB  
  
**IMG_2167833885_6358.jpg**  
  
(Селфи, где Лэнс без рубашки. Он ухмыляется и проводит рукой по волосам)  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
Мои глаза  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
лэнс, зачем?  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
потому что мне нужно показать, насколько я прекрасен  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
продолжай уверять себя в этом  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
если ты так дерзишь, то почему бы _тебе_ не кинуть селфи без рубашки? (ред.)  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
мне не нужно что-то доказывать тебе  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
трус  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
ого, ты и правда в отчаянии, да  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
иди нахуй  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
мечтай  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
о, черт  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Кит, будь милым  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
Но я не злюсь?  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
да, не злишься  
  
ребята, кит всегда такой  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
можно мы его вышвырнем  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
нет  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
но я ненавижуу его  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже читаю, да?  
  
  
**Ферус** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
я на это надеюсь  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Лэнс, будь милым  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
ребята, мы его единственный источник человеческого взаимодействия, когда дело касается людей его возраста  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
ох  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
243 KB  
  
**image.jpg**  
  
(Мем "убеди меня в обратном", где написано: "Все мои друзья втайне ненавидят меня и общаются со мной только из жалости и моральной обязанности, ты не сможешь убедить меня в обратном")  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
_Кит_  
  
  
**Тру** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
это не так! я не ненавижу тебя!  
  
  
**Энакин** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
о, это изменится  
  
ладно, мне пора идти  
  
Если я ничего не скажу к 16:00, Пидж, напиши Широ  
  
  
**Дарра** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
К  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:32  
  
Я вернул себе нормальное имя  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:33  
  
да, это начало надоедать  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:33  
  
ага  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:34  
  
во что бы нам переименовать Кита  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:35  
  
я что-нибудь придумаю  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:40  
  
Пидж, это гениально  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:41  
  
Спасибо, я тоже так думаю  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:11  
  
Аргхххх, ненавижу статистику  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:15  
  
какого хрена?  
  
Статистика - самый легкий математический класс, который ты мог выбрать, Лэнс  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:16  
  
отъебись, не все знают математику  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 12:16  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:17  
  
не волнуйся, Лэнс! Я помогу тебе с домашкой!  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:17  
  
спс, чувак  
  
несмотря на то, что я простою ною, я ценю это  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 12:18  
  
Не за что!  <3  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:18  
  
<3  
  
  
**XxXxXColdsteelXxXxX** Сегодня в 14:12  
  
Какого, собственно, хуя  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
нравится?  
  
это потому что ты колючий эмо  
  
  
**XxXxXColdsteelXxXxX** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Колючий?  
  
...а, это из-за ежа  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Да  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
Прости, я не оставлю его  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
Но я так усердно работал  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
извини  
  
но имя было весьма неплохое, я признаю  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
не ожидал, что ты это признаешь  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
ну  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:19  
  
как покатался?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:19  
  
Без происшествий, но приятно  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:20  
  
(Для справки, его версия "без происшествий" подразумевает падение со скалы, прыжки через пропасть и настолько быстрая скорость, насколько это, блять, возможно)  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:20  
  
ты не ошибся  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
ты сумасшедший  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
у меня есть навыки  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
справедливо  
  
ты так тренируешься пилотировать и тд?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:22  
  
возможно  
  
но больше ради веселья  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:23  
  
подождите, я только что понял  
  
поскольку кит будет зависать с нами, широ, возможно, иногда будет заглядывать, чтобы поздороваться  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:23  
  
подожди, правда?!  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:24  
  
да, он иногда слишком наседает  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:24  
  
авв  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:24  
  
только не впутывайте меня в неприятности  
  
с Широ, я имею в виду  
  
Айверсон и так постоянно кричит на меня  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:25  
  
не могу поверить, что ты такого низкого мнения обо мне  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:30  
  
Интересно, какая у меня будет команда  
  
Ну, в симуляторе  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:30  
  
Бляя  
  
Ты же не собираешься выгнать меня с моего места??  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:31  
  
Эм  
  
надеюсь, что нет?  
  
это было бы хреново  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:31  
  
да  
  
если ты заберешь мое место, то мы больше не друзья  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:32  
  
ну  
  
справедливо  
  
но... если ты будешь стараться изо всех сил, я уверен, что все будет хорошо  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:32  
  
что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:33  
  
не знаю, просто... не беспокойся так сильно  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:34  
  
эм, его версия "не беспокойся" означает принимать глупые решения в симуляторе  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:34  
  
мне  
  
мне показалось, что в его голове происходит бардак  
  
просто  
  
верь в себя  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:35  
  
думаю, ты прав  
  
спасибо, кит (ред.)  
  
  
**Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 14:35  
  
Киг  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:35  
  
Киг  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:35  
  
я не буд... Киг  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:36  
  
тікайте нахуй  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:36  
  
и кто теперь техасец?  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:37  
  
какого лешего, лэнс  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:37  
  
отъебись  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:37  
  
вы все кепські  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:38  
  
ты хоть знаешь, что значит это слово?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:39  
  
плохие  
  
нехорошие  
  
кепські  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:39  
  
о  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:39  
  
~чем больше знаешь~  
  
  
**Южный Киг** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
ага  
  
ой  
  
неужели теперь это моя жизнь  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
ага  
  
скажи нам еще больше южных мудростей  
  
  
**Южный Киг** Сегодня в 14:41  
  
э  
  
вам всем нужно мандрувати до церкви  
  
если вы помандруєте до церкви и помолитеся, возможно, вы полагодитесь  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:41  
  
я одновременно люблю и ненавижу это  
  
  
**Южный Киг** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
вы все грішники, но ми усе виправимо  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
о, нет  
  
  
**Южный Киг** Сегодня в 14:43  
  
всё, я закончил, не хочу быть стереотипным  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
ладно  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
но да, как-то так  
  
однажды я встретился с суперрелигиозными людьми, которые были не очень добры ко мне  
  
но не сказать, что все или даже большинство людей такие  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
да  
  
ну так что теперь?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
ты можешь совершить уголовное преступление  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
не  
  
я припасу это на потом, когда точно буду знать, что меня не словят  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
ну, если ты хочешь сделать это правильно, то сейчас ты располагаешь всеми средствами  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
ооо, тогда к  
  
ты, наверное, прав, но лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:58  
  
логично  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:58  
  
каким бы прекрасным ни был этот разговор, нам пора в симулятор  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 14:59  
  
о, ты прав  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 14:59  
  
удачи  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:00  
  
спс  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 15:00  
  
скажете, как все прошло  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:57  
  
Мы справились!!!!  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 15:58  
  
Вуху!  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 15:59  
  
Меня даже не стошнило!  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:02  
  
тебя даже не что  
  
ладно, не важно  
  
горжусь вами, ребята  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:02  
  
спасибо, Кит  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:03  
  
Нзч  
  
  
**Кермит** Сегодня в 16:07  
  
что теперь?  
  
и нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
я никогда не забуду это  
  
  
**Кермит** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
ненавижу вас всех  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:09  
  
тож тя лю, гремлин  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:09  
  
я даже ничего не сделал!  
  
  
**Кермит** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
ты прав  
  
я ненавижу всех, кроме ханка  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
<3  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
Пидж, у меня для тебя новое имя  
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 16:13  
  
я возненавижу его?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:13  
  
есть только один способ выяснить это  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Что ж, ты вынес урок  
  
Я так горжусь тобой  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
спасибо  
  
я усердно трудился  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
я не понял прикол  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
сочувствую  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
он пошутил о моем росте  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
аааа  
  
теперь понял  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:17  
  
_*медленно хлопает в ладони*_  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:17  
  
Кит так зол ко мне  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:17  
  
ты же знаешь, что он просто шутит  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
а что, если нет  
  
что, если все, что я говорю, - чистая монета  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:18  
  
когда я сказал "иди нахуй", ты ответил "сначала купи мне ужин"  
  
это была чистая монета?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
или это его южное дерьмо  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
каждое слово исходит из сердца  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
маленький засранец  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
и это говоришь ты  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
бож  
  
знаете, не могу дождаться неизбежной драки между Лэнсом и Китом, из-за которой все полетит в пизду  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:46  
  
если он не достанет какой-то посторонний элемент  
  
а так это тот тип проблем, к которым я привык, я могу контролировать себя  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:47  
  
Какой тип проблем  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:47  
  
о, ну, знаешь,  
  
влезать в драки и все такое  
  
водить без удостоверения, мелкое хулиганство вроде такого  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:48  
  
господи, чувак  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:48  
  
ты же знаешь, как это бывает  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:48  
  
не понимаю, почему я все еще удивляюсь твоей хуйне  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:49  
  
да, если честно, я уже не удивлюсь, если он совершал поджоги  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:49  
  
чт, нет, конечно, нет  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:49  
  
а что ты делал  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:50  
  
с каких хренов мне рассказывать это на сайте, который отслеживает правительство  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:50  
  
о, точно  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:51  
  
эм  
  
лааадно  
  
уверен, правительство не отслеживает его  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:51  
  
не глупи, лэнс  
  
мы сидим на гарнизонском вай-фае  
  
конечно же, он отслеживается  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:52  
  
_*качает головой*_  
  
как ты все еще жив, лэнс  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:52  
  
я  
  
я же не делал ничего опасного для жизни  
  
вы просто параноики, ребята  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:53  
  
я предпочитаю "осторожные"  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:53  
  
я предпочитаю "благоразумные"  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:54  
  
может, нам стоит перейти на более закрытый канал  
  
у мэтта слишком много свободного времени на работе, он, наверное, сможет написать более безопасную программу через час-два  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:55  
  
не, мне нравится здесь  
  
я привык к оформлению  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:55  
  
иногда за безопасность нужно платить  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:56  
  
ребята, расслабьтесь! мы не будем нарушать правила!  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:56  
  
как бы очевидно, что переписываться друг с другом на миссии - это не нормально  
  
но пока мы отдыхаем в Гарнизоне в среду вечером? всем плевать  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 16:57  
  
хмммм  
  
отложим этот вопрос на потом  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 16:57  
  
.....да  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:22  
  
что ж, кажется, у меня на ужин лапша  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
о, почему?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
Широ не вернется домой "допоздна"  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
что это вообще значит  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
он придет домой где-то в 20:30-00:00?  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:25  
  
ого, поздно  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:25  
  
да  
  
но я все равно лягу спать, когда он хочет от меня, потому что я Хороший Ребенок который Заслуживает вернуться в школу  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
покойтесь с миром все, кто заслуживают вернуться в школу  
  
нет ничего хуже школы  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
да, но думал ли ты об этом: когда-нибудь мне понадобится работа, и Гарнизон - мой лучший шанс  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
ты прав  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
интересно, если бы я сделал какой-то прорыв в космической области (каким-то образом более впечатляющий, чем Керберос), они бы повесили мои портреты?  
  
это было бы ахуенно  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
ахуенно? я бы не хотел видеть свое лицо повсюду  
  
быть знаменитым звучит убого  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
да, но подумай о деньгах, мальчиках и славе  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:29  
  
я не хочу мужчину, который любит меня только за навыки пилотирования  
  
и мне не нужна куча денег  
  
и слава? это не для меня  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:30  
  
но почему  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:30  
  
потому что... не знаю, просто это не то, чего я чрезвычайно хочу  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:31  
  
хм  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:37  
  
спорим, я буду первым человеком, который встретит инопланетян  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:37  
  
спорим, ты уже встретил их и что земля наполнена замаскированными пришельцами  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:38  
  
скорее всего  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:38  
  
первый подтвержденный пришелец?  
  
я знаю, что это ты  
  
(если только Широ и Холты не встретили инопланетную жизнь, но правительство скрывает это от нас)  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
вряд ли  
  
мэтт бы не мог держать рот на замке  
  
и он думает, что нарушать правила - это в порядке вещей, пока тебя не застукали  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:40  
  
ну... да  
  
звучит весьма логично  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:41  
  
но следовать правилам - важно!  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:41  
  
Ханк, ты хороший парень  
  
однако  
  
я не буду следовать правилам только потому, что ты так сказал  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:42  
  
не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет после этого  
  
это  
  
это важно для меня  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:43  
  
я знаю, прости  
  
дело не в тебе, дело во мне  
  
не думаю, что смогу оставить это в прошлом  
  
я люблю тебя, но я не собираюсь меняться ради тебя  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:44  
  
:’( нам было так хорошо вместе  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:44  
  
не волнуйся, мы все еще можем быть друзьями  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:44  
  
ты знаешь, что уже никогда не будет как прежде  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
я ушел на _пять_ минут  
  
что за хуйня происходит  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
Ханк наконец нашел в себе силы расстаться со своим парнем, кигом  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
мое сердце разбито  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
</3  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
подождите! Ханк, это значит, что теперь ты свободен?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
<3 мой дорогой друг  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
моя любовь  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
свет моей жизни  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:48  
  
не могу поверить, что ты так быстро забыл меня :’(  
  
дорогой извралик! присоединись ко мне в платоническое путешествие по всему миру, чтобы излечить мое разбитое сердце!  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:49  
  
выходим на рассвете  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:49  
  
о, вы будете познавать силу дружбы?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:49  
  
не будь идиотом  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
у нас будет битва  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
напряженная битва против непреклонных врагов  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
победа или смерть  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
буквально победа или смерть  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:52  
  
диваки  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:52  
  
что за чертовщина, лэнс  
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
БЛИН  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
Что за южная красавица  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
_*накручивает прядь волос на палец*_  
  
Мальчики... Не хотите попробовать меня?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
Мммм, папочка  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:55  
  
Какого хуя  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
Эмммм  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
Яврьлпуфнлу  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:55  
  
;)  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
ты бы смог распознать мою красоту, если бы думал обо мне как о женщине?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
Пффф, нет, я просто шутил  
  
Я асексуал, ты, гусыня  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:57  
  
гусыня?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 17:58  
  
по каким-то неясным причинам мой бывший одноклассник называл геев гусями  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:58  
  
как оскорбление?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 17:58  
  
не знаю???  
  
отстойное оскорбление  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 17:59  
  
пассивная гомофобия?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 17:59  
  
подожди... почему?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:00  
  
ну, если подумать  
  
Если все геи - гуси, то это значит, что те, кто не геи, не гуси  
  
Это подразумевает, что геи так далеки от других людей, что они совершенно другой вид  
  
пассивный способ сделать гомосексуалов недолюдьми  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:01  
  
кит, угомонись, блять  
  
не думаю, что это то, что он имел в виду  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:01  
  
Пидж попросил меня объяснить, почему это можно рассматривать как гомофобию  
  
что я и сделал  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:02  
  
и часто твоя задница придумывает такую херню, кит?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:02  
  
ты прав, я должен был указать источник (ред.)  
  
в общем  
  
гусыня?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:03  
  
слышал когда-нибудь такое выражение "глупая гусыня"?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:03  
  
не думаю  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:04  
  
это когда ты называешь кого-то идиотом  
  
только я решил пропустить часть с "глупой"  
  
следовательно, он гусыня  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:04  
  
авв, пидж думает, что я глупый  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:15  
  
Мэтт хочет вступить в чат  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
Блять, чувак  
  
Впусти ег  
  
  
**- >мэттематика присоединился. Нужно построить больше пилонов.** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
привет, сучки и Пидж  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:17  
  
мы все суки, кроме Пиджа?  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:18  
  
ну да  
  
кит  
  
теперь я могу следить, когда тебе пора в постель :D  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:18  
  
БЛЯТЬ  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:18  
  
_*хихикает*_  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:19  
  
у меня столько сожалений  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
постой, мэтт, ты разве не на работе с Широ  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:24  
  
на работе  
  
но я ничего не делаю  
  
я здесь ради солидарности  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
тогда почему ты сидишь в чате?  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
мне скучноооо  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
я думал, смотреть на Широ достаточно увлекательно  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
так и есть  
  
но его нервирует, когда я пялюсь на него  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
подождите, я думал, у Широ есть парень  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
эм, да?  
  
и это я??  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
стойте, какого хуя  
  
я думал, он встречается с братом Пиджа  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
я и есть брат Пиджа  
  
типа того  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
Пидж, Мэтт Холт - твой родственник?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
типа того  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
но у вас разные фамилии  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
....давай оставим это загадкой, ладно?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
неужели мы с ханком единственные, у кого нет сложных семейных связей  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
я бы поспорил, что Киту проще всего  
  
у него есть только двоюродный брат  
  
все просто  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
но это его родной, двоюродный брат и папа в одном лице  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
о, ладно  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:32  
  
и, лэнс, я видел твои семейные фотографии  
  
у тебя слишком большая семья, чтобы это считалось "нормальным"  
  
и от ханка ничего не слышно уже полчаса  
  
ханк?  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:34  
  
да, мне просто нечего сказать  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:34  
  
бля, он прятался прямо под нашим носом  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:35  
  
но семья лэнса нормальная, учитывая, откуда он родом  
  
и моя семья тоже довольно обычная  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
отлично  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
короче, Киг = Кит, Извралик = Пидж, Ханкогонь = Ханк, Кубинская красавица = Лэнс?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
да  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
вопросик  
  
кто такой лэнс  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
наш пилот  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
оу  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
именно  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
что ты ему рассказал обо мне  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
что ты флиртуешь со всеми девушками  
  
и херово пилотируешь  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
_*всхлип*_  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
боишься правды?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
ханк! защити мою честь!  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
он старается изо всех сил, ясно?  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
пффф  
  
этот аргумент откровенно слаб  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
у всех свой уровень мастерства, и мы должны уважать это  
  
ты можешь представить, как было бы ужасно, если бы Айверсон оценивал других хуже только потому, что я был лучше всех?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
не могу понять, хорошо это или плохо  
  
или он просто прикалывается  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
это не высокомерие, это правда  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Я... Я сомневаюсь  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
ладно, плевать  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
Кажется, Широ заснул  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
иди за своим мужиком  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
<3 люблю этого мужика  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Отвратительно™  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
109.61 KB  
  
**IMG_24476_33370.jpg**  
  
(Фотография Широ, который сидит в офисном кресле, наклонив голову вперед. Его глаза закрыты, а губы слегка приоткрыты)  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Авввв  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
почему даже во сне он выглядит сексуальным  
  
я имею в виду, что?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Разбуди его, а то у него снова будет болеть шея  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Разбужу  
  
Просто сначала хотел сделать фотографию :)  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
не отвлекай его  
  
я знаю, что ему нравится приезжать домой пораньше  
  
и у нас закончилось молоко  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Ты не можешь сам купить?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Эээээээ  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
тебя сдерживает тревога?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
эмммм  
  
помимо.... прочих вещей, да  
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
оуу, бедняжка  
  
Широ будет нескоро, но я люблю тебя, поэтому куплю тебе молока  <3  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
спасибо, Мэтт  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
зачем тебе молоко в такое время  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
не на сейчас  
  
а на утро  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
умно  
  
а еще БЫСТРО УБИРАЙТЕ ОТСЮДА СВОЮ СЕМЕЙНУЮ АТМОСФЕРУ  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Меня зовут мистер Уилсон, и я здесь, чтобы сказать  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Что я надеру тебе зад  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Что ты делаешь в моем подвале? Быстро убирайся отсюда!  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
БЫСТРО  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
УБИРАЙСЯ  
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
ОТСЮДА  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
что это, блять, было  
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
не думай об этом  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
черт, что случилось  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:24  
  
мне скучноооо  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:25  
  
хорошо?  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:27  
  
у тебя есть онлайн-игры?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:28  
  
сейчас 11 часов  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:28  
  
И?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:29  
  
боюсь, если я буду играть, то меня заметят  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:29  
  
И что может случиться такого ужасного?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:31  
  
.....  
  
Разочарованный Отцовский Взгляд™  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:32  
  
о, да, это  
  
страшно  
  
подожди, ваши комнаты далеко друг от друга?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:33  
  
через коридор  
  
ему не нравится, когда я закрываю двери на ночь  
  
иногда он просыпается посреди ночи и проверяет, жив ли я  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:36  
  
оу  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:37  
  
ну, технически... я тоже делал это  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:38  
  
тогда ладно  
  
подожди  
  
ты сказал, что он твой... двоюродный брат?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:39  
  
да  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:39  
  
а где твои родители  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:40  
  
....эм  
  
  
**Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 23:40  
  
слишком личное?  
  
  
**Киг** Сегодня в 23:41  
  
секунду  
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:42  
  
Итак  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 23:42  
  
?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:43  
  
когда мне было 11, вся моя семья ехала в машине  
  
я, мой папа, Широ и его родители  
  
для справки, моя мама просто ушла практически сразу после моего рождения  
  
водитель грузовика, который, наверное, заснул зп рклем, врезался в нас  
  
прямо в лобовое стнкло  
  
все в мпшине погибли, у мнея большой шрам на спине, ширп потерлр уку  
  
мы екдва выжили  
  
широ не хотел чтобы я попал систему усыновления поэтому он усыновил меня  
  
онр моя едиственная семья  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 23:51  
  
блять, чувак, мне так жаль  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 23:52  
  
порсти что выгружпю все мои проблемы на етбе  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 23:52  
  
чувак, все в порядке  
  
Кит?  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:00  
  
Кит?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:19  
  
Прости за это  
  
Широ пришел в мою комнату  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:20  
  
Все хорошо?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:20  
  
Да  
  
Широ умеет успокаивать меня  
  
Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось... "видеть" меня таким  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:21  
  
Я просто рад, что ты в порядке  
  
Слушай, может, мы не так уж хорошо и знакомы, но... я рядом, ладно?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:22  
  
Я  
  
Я правда благодарен за это  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:23  
  
поспи немного, хорошо?  
  
я знаю, это, наверное, трудно после панической атаки  
  
но... хотя бы попробуй?  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:24  
  
мне  
  
мне страшно засыпать  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:24  
  
может, ляжешь с Широ? Я уверен, он будет не против  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:25  
  
Не думаю, что в его кровать влезет трое взрослых мужчин  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:25  
  
и все же  
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:26  
  
я  
  
я посмотрю, что я могу сделать  
  
спокойной ночи, лэнс  
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:26  
  
Спокойной ночи! Спи спокойно!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold Steel - американская компания, производящая ножи, мечи и прочее клинковое и ударное оружие.
> 
> Моя версия техасского акцента - украинский язык. Change my mind
> 
> Извралик - забавная игра слов. Состоит из частей "извращенец" и "карлик". В оригинале звучит как Pidget, что делает это слово еще забавнее по отношению к Пидж.


	4. День четвертый

**Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@сила_покемонов**  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:18  
  
Ахуеть  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 00:20  
  
?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:20  
  
Кит только что рассказал мне историю своей жизни, и все, что мне сейчас хочется сделать, - это обнять его  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 00:22  
  
это распространенная первоначальная реакция людей  
  
не бойся, это пройдет.  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:23  
  
ты не знаешь, он ходит на терапию или что-то вроде того??  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 00:24  
  
ходил, прежде чем попасть в Гарнизон  
  
сейчас - не думаю  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:24  
  
мне кажется, ему нужна помощь  
  
я волнуюсь за него  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 00:25  
  
не думаю, что сейчас это возможно  
  
но, если хочешь, я могу попросить Широ  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:26  
  
да, пжлст  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@желание_умереть  
  
  
кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 7:46  
  
эй, тебе уже лучше?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 7:50  
  
да  
  
Широ не хотел беспокоить своего парня, поэтому он спал в моей постели  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 7:51  
  
похоже, он хороший опекун  
  
я рад, что он есть у тебя  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 7:52  
  
мне кажется, что я его не заслуживаю  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
заслуживаешь  
  
ты заслуживаешь намного больше, чем то, дерьмо, которое преподнес тебе мир  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 7:53  
  
ты правда так думаешь?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 7:54  
  
конечно  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 13:10  
  
Ого, чат мертв  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 13:21  
  
 _кое-кто_ связался с моим братом  
  
поэтому он отвел меня к доктору  
  
не знаю, где он так быстро достал направление, но  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 13:22  
  
Эм  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@желание_умереть**  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:23  
  
эй, как все прошло?  
  
я так понимаю, ты был у психолога или терапевта  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:24  
  
у терапевта  
  
от психологов всегда было мало помощи  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:24  
  
а что насчет  
  
этого?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:25  
  
мы заключили что-то вроде соглашения о неразглашении  
  
она была милой и не задавала лишние вопросы  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:26  
  
к, это хорошо  
  
как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:27  
  
обессиленным  
  
плач всегда выматывал меня  
  
я и не думал, что все еще расстроен из-за этого  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:28  
  
ну, в этом нет ничего странного  
  
но да, если тебе что-то понадобится  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:28  
  
то ты всегда рядом?  
  
да, лэнс сказал то же самое  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:29  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:29  
  
Нет  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:30  
  
 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:30  
  
 _Нет_  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:31  
  
Но если серьезно, то я рада, что она была милой к тебе  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:32  
  
Да, я тоже  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 13:27  
  
Это хорошо  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 13:30  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 13:37  
  
Мне кажется, что я что-то пропустил  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 13:39  
  
Не переживай  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 13:39  
  
Тогда ладно  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:03  
  
я не хочу сейчас ничего делать  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
Не делай?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:06  
  
Широ сказал то же самое, но  
  
я чувствую себя обузой  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:06  
  
ты не обуза  
  
даже не думай так  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:07  
  
……..  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:07  
  
кит, сегодня вечером мы смотрим "Чужой"  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
подожди, правда?  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
просто хочу услышать, как ты смеешься  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
Мэтт, я  
  
эм  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:09  
  
все хорошо, можешь не благодарить меня  
  
мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@мэттематика  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 14:10  
  
блять, я снова плачу  
  
я на грани  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:10  
  
позвать широ к телефону?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
да  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
к, сейчас он тебе позвонит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 14:33  
  
теперь я чувствую себя лучше  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:34  
  
Мы всегда рядом, ясно?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 14:34  
  
…….  
  
да  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:39  
  
 _*вываливает весь творог на пол*_  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
 _Мэтт, зачем_  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
Интересно, существует ли порно с супер монки бэлл?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
 _Пидж, зачем_  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
наверное  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:40  
  
если оно существует, то я найду и посмотрю его  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:41  
  
 _Мэтт, зачем_  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:41  
  
Каков брат, таков и брат, видимо  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:41  
  
ага  
  
но я бы не смотрел его  
  
слишком отвратительно для моей аромантичной задницы  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
я бы никогда не стал смотреть такое  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
Даже ради мемов?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
Моя деми-задница не выдержала бы это  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
твоя деми-задница, наверное, выдержала бы это после 6-8 месяцев в отношениях  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:43  
  
Шевдшцоглдык  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:43  
  
Деми?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:43  
  
Оу.  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
Это значит "демисексуальная"  
  
Он не может испытывать сексуальное влечение к тому, с кем у него нет эмоциональной связи  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
Оу  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
да  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
Кит мой бро по асексуальности  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
да  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
О, это круто  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
подождите, это значит, что только лэнс частично не асексуален?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
 _*кашель*_ Мэтт _*кашель*_  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:45  
  
Я хочу член  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:46  
  
Отвратительно  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:46  
  
Это бифобия  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:46  
  
Пожалуйста, не начинай  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
Я просто шучу  
  
Я знаю, что ты сказал бы то же самое, если бы я сказал: "Хочу киску"  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
 _*блюет*_  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
кстати о кисках, нам нужно найти девушек на эту сосисочную вечеринку  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
 _Эмм_  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:47  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
Вы не хотите?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
мне кажется, было бы неправильно говорить "я хочу киску", если бы тут были настоящие девушки  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
да, наверное  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
только если бы они не были лесбиянками  
  
тогда они бы согласились  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
Думаю, нам нужно основать Альянс Геев и Гетеросексуалов в Гарнизоне  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
для этого нам нужен учитель  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
что насчет мистера Алтеи?  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
а что с ним?  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
он буквально самый гомосексуальный мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
а как же Кит?  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Кит не мужчина  
  
он мальчик  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
и я не гомосексуал  
  
я гоморомантик  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
ой, точно  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
как бы там ни было, ты думаешь, что мистер Алтея согласится?  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
Эм, да? Он уже вечность говорит о том, чтобы создать такой альянс  
  
Он просто не уверен, найдутся ли заинтересованные студенты  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
подожди, блять, мы все еще наказаны  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
если с вами будет кто-то из персонала, то все нормально  
  
Широ сказал, что он может спросить, если вы хотите  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
Я хочу  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
я могу быть спокойным асом  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
ты катастрофический ас  
  
прими это  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
и это говорит катастрофический гей  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
тогда, думаю, я работоспособный   
  
  
**Извралик** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
да  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
Широ - работоспособный би  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
вы с лэнсом оба катастрофические би  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
ты когда-нибудь видел дочь мистера Алтеи?  
  
она точно уважаемая лесбиянка  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Я увидел ее фотографию на столе мистера Алтеи и в л ю б и л с я  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
как она выглядит  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Она богиня  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Если бы она не была такой маленькой, я бы по уши запал на нее  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
сколько ей  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
не знаю, около 18?  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
она не _такая уж_ и маленькая...  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:55  
  
слишком молодая для меня  
  
кстати, я искал и ничего не нашел, но я наткнулся на порно с "Ох, уж эти детки!"  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Мне, пожалуйста, "Хрень, которую мне не нужно знать" за 2000$  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
И вот так мы оказались в списке наблюдения ФБР  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Я родился в списке наблюдения ФБР  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:56  
  
Если бы Широ не защищал меня, государство бы, наверное, уже забрало меня  
  
и они все равно уже отслеживают все, что мы говорим и делаем  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
хочешь, я создам более безопасную программу?  
  
это недолго  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
нет, позволь им прийти  
  
я хочу умереть  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:57  
  
они бы не убили тебя  
  
наверное, просто заперли бы тебя  
  
и, может, проводили бы опыты  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 14:58  
  
подожди, почему  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:58  
  
Ой, вы только посмотрите на время  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 14:59  
  
мне пора в...  
  
эм  
  
разве вам не нужно в симулятор?  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 14:59  
  
о, у нас его нет в четверг  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 15:00  
  
почему вы так неожиданно сменили тему разговора  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:03  
  
широ, возможно, присоединится к нам  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:04  
  
 _*стонет*_  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:04  
  
что  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
не знаю, я боюсь, что он будет волноваться еще больше, если он вступит сюда  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
кит, если происходит что-то тревожное, я скриню это и отправляю Широ  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
не усугубляй его тревогу  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:06  
  
я не усугубляю  
  
если он будет знать, через что ты проходишь, то сможет помочь тебе  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:06  
  
он знает, через что я прохожу  
  
блин, это было слишком откровенно  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 15:06  
  
Кит, доверься нам  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
мы знакомы всего четыре дня  
  
  
 **Кубинская красавица** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
И это куча времени, чтобы начать доверять кому-то  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
не очень  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
ты завоюешь его доверие через 6-8 месяцев  
  
и примерно к тому времени он будет испытывать к тебе сексуальное влечение  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
Если это вообще когда-нибудь случится  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
Я имею в виду, технически такого... никогда не было? Все близкие мне люди старше меня и уже в отношениях  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
о, ладно  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
ну, кроме тебя, но ты пидж  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:10  
  
Разумеется  
  
  
 **Киг** Сегодня в 15:10  
  
черт, может, я вообще аромантик  
  
я не знаю точно  
  
я поменяю свое имя  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:11  
  
Мы все должны выбрать супермрачные имена  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
готово  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
ебать, ты быстро, кит  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 15:13  
  
Та-дам  
  
  
 **Извралик** Сегодня в 15:13  
  
ахуеть, лэнс  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 15:13  
  
я пытался  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
сойдет  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
да  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
кто есть кто  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
Пидж  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
Мэтт  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
Ханк  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
Лэнс  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
К, отлично  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 15:18  
  
и что теперь  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:19  
  
можем совершить поджог из машины  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:19  
  
как это вообще?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:20  
  
нам понадобится пламя приличного размера  
  
находим здание с кучей сухих кустов, замедляемся и кидаем туда огонь, пока проезжаем мимо  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:21  
  
Хмм  
  
Будет трудно гарантировать, что огонь не погаснет, когда мы бросим его  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:21  
  
технически, мы можем подъехать немного ближе  
  
если мы не выйдем из машины, то, думаю, это считается  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:22  
  
думаю, главной проблемой было бы убедиться, что никто не видел наш номерной знак  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:22  
  
хмм  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:23  
  
уверен, для такого случая я мог бы сделать поддельные номера   
  
а потом мы можем избавиться от них  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 15:23  
  
или мы могли бы взять твой нелицензированный и, наверное, незаконный вездеход  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:24  
  
я не хочу рисковать им  
  
кроме того, я не разрешаю никому садиться за руль, а у меня сейчас... довольно отличительный внешний вид  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:24  
  
хмм  
  
надень для разнообразия шлем  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:25  
  
шлемы мешают мне  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:25  
  
полегче, ворчун  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:25  
  
я просто не люблю их?  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 15:26  
  
нужно всегда носить шлем  
  
что, если ты разобьешься?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:26  
  
если я разобьюсь, то умру от стыда  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 15:26  
  
Ты такой драматичный  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:27  
  
у меня есть гордость, ясно  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 15:27  
  
здесь я согласен с мэттом  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 15:28  
  
ОТСТАНЬТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ  
  
  
 **- >Соперник приближается... тшироганэ прибыл!** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
о, привет, широ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:07  
  
Хмм  
  
Я ошибся чатом?  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:07  
  
нет, мы просто ради веселья выбрали мрачные имена  
  
  
 **xXxУгнетенныйДикарьxXx** Сегодня в 16:07  
  
Ах.  
  
Почему мое имя изменилось?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
потому что ты качок, а это имя мрачное  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
плюс в начале Саваж был очень милым  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:08  
  
о, точно  
  
прямо как широ  
  
сначала он относился ко мне хорошо  
  
а теперь он даже не беспокоится обо мне  
  
ну  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:09  
  
Кит, пожалуйста, не говори так, будто я применяю к тебе насилие.  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:09  
  
я просто шучу  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
факт того, что Широ только что выпустил долгий вздох, кажется важным  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
Кто, кроме меня, умеет так вздыхать  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:10  
  
не знаю, его вздох после секса довольно длинный  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:11  
  
 _М э т т_  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:11  
  
МЭТТ, ЗАЧЕМ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:11  
  
Мэтт... зачем?  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:11  
  
дгкцгкщарзыщ  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:11  
  
 _*хихикает*_  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
Голосую за то, чтобы не пускать его ночевать у нас  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
Неееееет  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
созависимость - это вредное чувство   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Кит, не беспокойся о правильности наших отношений. Он просто предпочитает оставаться у нас, потому что его квартира... менее, чем идеальна, и ему нравится наша компания. Нет ничего странного в том, что он не хочет есть и спать один  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
знаю, знаю  
  
я просто дразнюсь  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:14  
  
Я просто хочу просыпаться рядом с ним каждый день  
  
Я люблю слушать, как он спит  
  
Я люблю чувствовать, как его руки обнимают мое тело  
  
Я люблю, когда он будит меня с чашкой кофе и теплой улыбкой  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
Так сопливо, я ненавижу это  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
Я терплю это только потому, что это делает Широ счастливым  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 16:15  
  
Это так мило, я р ы да ю  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
он правда плачет  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
не поощряй их  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 16:16  
  
Я ничего не могу поделать  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
На нас только что накричали за то, что мы целовались  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
что  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:19  
  
когда я говорил эту хрень, он подошел ко мне  
  
я хотел сказать кое-что еще, но он вытащил телефон из моих рук и поцеловал меня  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
Отвратительно™  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
и нам придется терпеть эти сопли?  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:20  
  
да  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:21  
  
скорее всего  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:21  
  
 _*длинный, продолжительный вздох*_  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:22  
  
это был твой вздох после секса?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:22  
  
Аеоввдокызг  
  
у меня нет вздоха после секса, пидж  
  
я никогда не занимался сексом  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:22  
  
ты, плохой мальчик-бунтарь, никогда не занимался сексом  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
Что я говорил тебе о том, что я частично асексуал?  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
А, точно  
  
забыл  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
Широ!! Когда Кит вернется в Гарнизон, мы сможем заниматься сексом так громко, как только захотим!!!  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:23  
  
Прямо перед моим салатом?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:24  
  
отвратительно, не говорите мне это  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:24  
  
но мы все равно будет скучать по те  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:24  
  
вы работаете  
  
в Гарнизоне  
  
вы можете видеть меня  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:25  
  
да, да, я знаю, каждый день  
  
что, ты не будешь скучать по мне?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:25  
  
Повторяю: мы сможем видеться, _когда захотим_  
  
поэтому нет, не очень  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:26  
  
:’(  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:26  
  
авв, кити тоже будет скучать, он просто не скажет это  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:26  
  
….  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:41  
  
что, если бы ваши вены и артерии были расположены в клеточку   
  
  
**xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 16:45   
  
это было бы странно   
  
  
**xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:45  
  
По-моему, было бы круто  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:47   
  
так выглядели бы все или только один человек?   
  
  
**xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:47  
  
Все  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 16:48  
  
мы бы, наверное, не носили клетчатую одежду   
  
потому что это все равно что носить одежду с рисунком вен  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 16:48  
  
точно, точно  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:55  
  
 _ **Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО У МЕНЯ ЗАВТРА ЭКЗ ПО СТАТИСТИКЕ**_  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:56  
  
Чувак  
  
Твой учитель что, не разговаривал с тобой об этом  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:57  
  
 **Н Е Т**  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 16:57  
  
Лол  
  
Да, я уже закончил со всеми своими экзаменами  
  
Л е г ч е л е г к о г о  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 16:59  
  
Выеби себя огромным кулачным вибратором. Да, это вибратор в форме кулака.  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 17:00  
  
Кулактор  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:01  
  
Тема этого разговора неприемлема для людей вашего возраста.  
  
  
 **xXxГотовящаяМамаxXx** Сегодня в 17:02  
  
Они сделали отсылку на Game Grumps, все хорошо  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:03  
  
Ох  
  
Я не люблю, когда Кит смотрит это шоу  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:03  
  
Да брось, оно смешное  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:03  
  
Лично я не нахожу его забавным  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 17:03  
  
Ты не находишь тупой юмор забавным, ты даже не находишь забавным фильмы ужасов...  
  
что ты вообще считаешь смешным?  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:04  
  
Ему нравится черный юмор  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 17:04  
  
О, точно  
  
Помнишь, как он получил открытый перелом и шутил об этом несколько недель  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:05  
  
да  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 17:05  
  
Если я правильно помню эту историю, то Мэтт, увидев перелом, упал в обморок  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:05  
  
Не рассказывай им это!!!  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 17:06  
  
Ну, на его месте я бы тоже, наверное, упал в обморок  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:06  
  
тем временем Кит сразу же позвонил в скорую, осматривая перелом  
  
  
 **xXxЗамученныйИммигрантxXx** Сегодня в 17:07  
  
Он не устал получать травмы?  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 17:07  
  
Конечно устал  
  
Когда ему это надоело, он начал жаловаться  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:07  
  
Я, скорее, разочаровался  
  
  
 **xXxВолкОдиночка29xXx** Сегодня в 17:08  
  
Не сомневаюсь  
  
  
 **xXxСумасшедшийУченыйxXx** Сегодня в 17:15  
  
Я сменю свое имя обратно  
  
  
 **xXxИсчадиеАдаxXx** Сегодня в 17:16  
  
Я тоже  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 17:16  
  
Готово  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:21  
  
Чем займемся теперь?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:37  
  
Народ, какой у вас есть фетиш?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 17:38  
  
Я асексуал, но я люблю внимание и объятия  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:38  
  
смотреть видео, где люди падают со скейта  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
что, прости?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
я в душе не ебу, чувак, я аромантик и асексуал  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
Медленно и романтично, но с зубами  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:40  
  
О, даже не знаю...  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 17:40  
  
Широ - сабмиссив  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:41  
  
Мэтт... Я доверял тебе  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:41   
  
Он саб???  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:42  
  
Это бесценно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:42  
  
 _*стонет*_  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:43  
  
Это был твой стон во время секса?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:43  
  
 _Кит_  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:43  
  
Гдваещвеешыл  
  
Мэтт, что насчет тебя  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 17:44  
  
Что ж, хоть Широ и саб, он актив  
  
Я активный пассив  
  
Еще мне нравится бондаж  
  
Точнее связывать Широ  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
О, круто  
  
А я немного эксгибиционист  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Хм  
  
Неожиданно  
  
Я думал, что тебе нравится что-то более  
  
романтичное?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
ну, я неприхотливый актив  
  
если мой партнер хочет, чтобы его нагнули над столом - пожалуйста  
  
если мой партнер хочет лежать в постели, пока я забочусь о нем - пожалуйста  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
О, это довольно мило  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
Мне нравится думать, что так и есть  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 17:57  
  
У нас скоро начнется фильм, так что увидимся  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 17:58  
  
Увидимся  
  
Давайте встретимся за обедом  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:00  
  
К  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:00  
  
Хорошо  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:33  
  
что теперь?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:34  
  
Хочу поиграть в Марио карт  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:35  
  
готов проиграть?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:35  
  
да, давайте!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
Я выиграю!  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
угу  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:00  
  
Что ж, все  
  
все прошло  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:05  
  
вы серьезно играли в Марио карт 2 с половиной часа?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:05  
  
...возможно  
  
Как бы там ни было... Когда мы начнем АГГ, что вы думаете насчет того, чтобы добавлять сюда тех, кто вступит в него?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Смотря, какими они будут  
  
Поэтому нельзя добавлять _всех подряд_  
  
Только кого-то определенного  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
Обязательно каких-нибудь девчонок  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
Ты уверен, что лесбиянки хотят, чтобы ты делал им комплименты 24/7?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:09  
  
Эм, все любят комплименты?  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:09  
  
Кроме Кита  
  
Он странный  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:10  
  
Мы назвали его милым около 9 раз  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:10  
  
На самом деле это было оскорбление, МакКлейн  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
Пффф, Лэнс готов убить, чтобы кто-то назвал его милым  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
Нет  
  
Я готов убить, чтобы _почти_ кто угодно моего возраста назвал меня милым  
  
Если бы это сделал Кит, я бы убил его  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Ты милый ;)  
  
А теперь нападай на меня  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Правда???  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Лнщнылафоеы  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
О, боже XD  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Ого  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
 _*аплодисменты*_  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Когда ты приедешь в Гарнизон, давай поговорим как мужчина с мужчиной  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:13  
  
Идет. Я готов в любое время суток  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:13  
  
^ Это пугающая правда  
  
Серьезно, один раз я зашел к нему в комнату посреди ночи, потому что забыл там что-то, а в следующую секунду я был прижат к стене с ножом у горла  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:14  
  
Ты так кричал, что разбудил всех остальных  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
Широ не очень обрадовался  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
Кит, нельзя нападать на людей.  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
Хочешь поспорить?  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:16  
  
Новости: Кит только что повалил Широ  
  
Теперь они сражаются на полу  
  
Я принимаю ставки  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:16  
  
10$ на Широ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:16  
  
5$ на Широ  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:16  
  
10$ на Кита  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:16  
  
10$ на Широ  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:17  
  
Кто победил?  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:18  
  
….  
  
Кит  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:18  
  
Вот блять  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:18  
  
Ого  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:18  
  
Ха-ха! 25$ достаются мне!  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:19  
  
Пидж, я хочу долю  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:19  
  
Мечтай  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:20  
  
Я имею в виду  
  
Ты выиграл благодаря моим усилиям, так что  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:20  
  
Ладно, я дам тебе 5$  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:20  
  
Спасибо  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:21  
  
Широ, как ты мог подвести нас  
  
Ты выиграл в битве щекоткой  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:21  
  
Кит быстрый, ясно?  
  
И у него острые зубы  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:22  
  
Он укусил тебя?!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:23  
  
Да?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:23  
  
На войне все средства хороши  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:24  
  
Черт  
  
Стойте, это разве не насилие над детьми?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Мне 18  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Нет, он прав  
  
Широ всего 6 лет  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Мэтт, я тебе доверял.  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Что, блять, простите  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Широ родился в високосный год  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:26  
  
Если бы ты хотел мою преданность, ты бы победил в этой битве.   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:26  
  
Черт  
  
  
 **Ширп** Сегодня в 21:27  
  
Пидж, следи за языком  
  
Разве тебе не 12?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:27  
  
Отъебись  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:28  
  
>:( Не разговаривай так с моим (двоюродным) братом-папой  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:29  
  
Нет, серьезно, в каких вы сейчас отношениях?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:29  
  
Что-то между родными братьями и отец/сын?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:30  
  
Но по крови мы двоюродные?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:30  
  
Ладно, но мы что, серьезно закроем глаза на то, что Широ 6 лет?  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:31  
  
Я уже знал это  
  
Я праздновал с ним его др  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:31  
  
Это даже смешно  
  
Но мне кажется, что он не хочет, чтобы его дразнили насчет этого  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:32  
  
Клянусь, Ханк, ты слишком добрый  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:32  
  
Однажды твоей добротой воспользуются  
  
Кто-то сблизится с тобой, а потом, когда ты будешь ожидать это меньше всего, он выбьет почву из-под твоих ног и оставит тебя сломленным и одиноким  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
...блять, чувак, ты в порядке?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:34  
  
Я умер внутри 14 лет назад  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Если честно, я тоже  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
...тебе всего 15  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Что ты хочешь этим сказать  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
Ничего  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
Вы ведете себя как эмо, пока остальные из нас просто развлекаются  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:45  
  
Лэнс, у тебя завтра экзамен по статистике, верно?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:46  
  
ага  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:46  
  
Тебе пора ложиться в кровать. Будет лучше, если ты хорошо выспишься.  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:46  
  
 _*стонет*_  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:47  
  
Пожалуйста, отдохни  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:47  
  
Лааадно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:48  
  
Я прослежу за этим  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:48  
  
Я чем-нибудь займу Мэтта и Кита, чтобы они не искушали его  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:48  
  
вы все - худшие  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Мы хотим тебе всего самого лучшего  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Арггггггггггхххзхх  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Всем спокойной ночи  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Ночи, неудачники  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Споки  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Ночи  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Спокойной ночи! Всем сладких снов!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Monkey Ball - компьютерная игра про обезьянку.
> 
> В оригинале они назвали Широ "Саваж" в честь персонажа "Звездных войн". Но я подумала, что адаптация на русский будет звучать забавнее.
> 
> Game Grumps - популярный игровой канал на Ютубе.
> 
> Сабмиссив - термин, использующийся в БДСМ, так называется участник сексуальных отношений, который играет пассивную роль.


	5. День пятый

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:50  
  
Последний день наказания  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Почему вы наказаны?  
  
А, так это вы в ответе за музыку, про которую я слышал?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
да  
  
но это была идея Пиджа  
  
и он делал большую часть работы  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Я не удивлен, если честно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
да, и не должен  
  
В любом случае  
  
 **@ХакерМэтт**  
  
твое имя скучное  
  
измени его  
  
  
 **ХакерМэтт** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
Дерись со мной, гремлин  
  
Оно идеально  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Эммм  
  
Вот, держи  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Спасибо, Пидж  
  
Как мило с твоей стороны  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
Всегда пожалуйста  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
Не бойся, Мэтт, я не думаю, что тебя легко забыть  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:04  
  
<3  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:06  
  
Мэтт, собирайся на работу  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:07  
  
176 KB  
  
 **IMG_24476_33370.jpg**  
  
(Фотография Мэтта, который фотографирует себя в зеркале, одетый в гарнизонскую форму и кроссовки. Его волосы торчат во все стороны)  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:08  
  
Мэтт, расчеши волосы.  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:08  
  
Мне нравится так, как есть  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
...мне сделать это вместо тебя?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
Не превращайте это в секс  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:09  
  
Как можно превратить расчесывание волос в секс  
  
Я также расчесываю волосы _Кита_  
  
Это одна из самых несексуальных вещей на свете  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Когда мне было 12  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Кто расчесывал тебе волосы в воскресенье?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
....  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Да, но он твой бросын? Братосын? Сынобрат?  
  
А ты его опекун  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Что-то вроде того  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
У Широ есть длинный список невозбуждающих вещей, и "то, что напоминает ему о Ките" находится в самом начале  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
А еще слово "папочка"  
  
Оно бьет все рекорды.  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
189 KB  
  
 **IMG_355586_332701.jpg**  
  
(Фотография Мэтта в том же самом костюме, но его волосы в более аккуратном виде. Широ стоит позади него, ухмыляясь и делая снимок с того же ракурса)  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
Отвратительно™  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:17  
  
Закрой свой ебальник, гремлин  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
Эй, Широ не отвратителен  
  
Мэтт же, с другой стороны...  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Я признался в своей ориентации для того, чтобы повеселиться, а не для того, чтобы на меня сейчас нападали  
  
Это бифобия  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Половина людей в этом чате - би, так что...  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
Мы с Мэттом оба би  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Да, я тоже  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
Я пан-асексуал :)  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
А Кит до умопомрачения гомосексуал  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
Эй, не называй меня так  
  
Я гомо-деми >:(  
  
Господин аро-ас  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Дерись со мной, Когане  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Встретимся на гребаном дне, гремлин  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
Приходи в понедельник, я набью тебе задницу  
  
Ок, кто изменил мое имя  
  
Покажись  
  
Я виню Мэтта  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
+++  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Вы все такие злі  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
Ты что, тоже техасец?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
Я итальянец, ты, кусок грязи  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
->городской кусок грязи  
  
Блять  
  
Нам надо добавить сюда ботов  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:32  
  
Ну, если мы хотим, чтобы правительство отслеживало все, что мы говорим и делаем на этом сайте, и использовало это против нас в уголовных процессах через 50 лет, когда богатые белые люди украдут все наши деньги, тогда да, надо  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:33  
  
Технически, это был бы гражданский спор, а не уголовный процесс  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:35  
  
Глупый Пидж, правительство уже отслеживает и записывает _всё_ , что мы говорим и делаем, легальное или нет. Рано или поздно они овладеют контролем над разумом, и мы все станем рабами одного улья, которое уничтожит землю углекислым газом и дерьмом, из которого делают тампоны   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:36  
  
Что, блять  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Если мы уже не часть одного большого улья  
  
И мы медленно теряем свою индивидуальность  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:38  
  
Я почему-то не думаю, что отсутствие индивидуальности будет мучить меня  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:38  
  
Блять, ты прав  
  
Быстро  
  
Обучи нас!  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:39  
  
Окей, для начала вам понадобится социофобия  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:40  
  
Кит.  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:40  
  
Затем Грустная Анимешная Предыстория™  
  
Еще вам понадобится как минимум одно событие, изменившие вашу жизнь в прошлом году  
  
Тогда станьте социальным изгоем (ред.)  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:43  
  
Чт  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:43  
  
блять  
  
мэтт, где мне взять грустную анимешную предысторию  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:43  
  
это невозможно  
  
нельзя изменить свое прошлое  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:44  
  
Тебе всего 15  
  
технически ты все еще входишь в возрастную группу, когда можно обрести грустную "предысторию"  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:44  
  
о, точно  
  
и у меня уже есть социофобия  
  
событие, изменившее жизнь... хммм  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:44  
  
Пидж, нет  
  
Никаких грустных предысторий  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
о, да, кстати, тебе нужно очень странно выглядеть  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Кажется, я подхожу только под один пункт  
  
Кит, ты не выглядишь странно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
хочешь поспорить?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
 _*вздох*_  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
У моего любимого мужчины есть грустная анимешная предыстория  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Вообще-то, я говорил о событии, изменившем всю жизнь  
  
Но... ладно?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Я имею в виду, ты прошел через то же дерьмо, что и Кит  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Но ему было 11  
  
А мне 18  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
какое событие изменило всю твою жизнь  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Ну, миссия на Керберос дала мне новые перспективы  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
логично  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:53  
  
 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Я СХОЖУ С УМА Я НЕ ГОТОВ К ТЕСТУ_**  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:53  
  
все будет хорошо, Лэнс!  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:53  
  
не позволяй твоим кошмарам быть мечтами  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:53  
  
….  
  
Что это, блять, значит?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:54  
  
Не обращай внимания  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:54  
  
Я знаю, ты пытаешься отвлечь меня этой загадочной мрачной херней  
  
но это не р а б о т а е т  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:54  
  
Ну, я пытался  
  
Ханк, твоя очередь  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:54  
  
Твой тест в полдень, да?  
  
Напиши мне в лс твое расписание  
  
Я перехвачу тебя в перерыве  
  
и дам тебе кое-что полезное  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
почему мне стало страшно  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
Угомони свои сиськи  
  
Это мешочек с лавандой  
  
Она успокаивает  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
о  
  
лю тя, мэтт  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
отвратительно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
ты усыновил и лэнса?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
нет, ты мой единственный сын  
  
Я люблю твою милую маленькую задницу  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
что, прости, моя задница нормального размера  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
нет, она довольно маленькая  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
Спорим, у меня самая лучшая задница из всех здесь присутствующих  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
да, если тебе нравятся плоские задницы  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
 ** _> :(_**  
  
Она не плоская!!  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
поаккуратнее, лэнс  
  
ты начинаешь походить на девушку из аниме, создатели которого не понимают женщин  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:57  
  
Как насчет каждого аниме  
  
везде есть такой персонаж  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 8:57  
  
да, это очень дерьмовый поворот сюжета, я ненавижу его  
  
я никогда не встречал женщину, которая в открытую стесняется размера своей груди  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:58  
  
Моя сестра стеснялась своей груди  
  
Не знаю, возможно, это больше связано с японками  
  
Она была подростком, когда мы переехали  
  
Если честно, я точно не знаю  
  
Я был слишком маленький, чтобы понять такие вещи  
  
А сейчас я не совсем могу спросить ее  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 8:58  
  
чт  
  
О, чувак, мне так жаль  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:59  
  
Широ, ты все еще дома, да?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:59  
  
Да?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 8:59  
  
Секундочку  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
АВВВВВ  
  
КИТ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОДОШЕЛ И ОБНЯЛ ШИРО  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
их особыми объятиями?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
Ну, поскольку Широ был не готов, это было что-то вроде односторонней версии их объятий  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
Фотографии, иначе этого не было  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
Я сфотографировал  
  
Отправлю их, когда скрою лицо Кита  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
Скроешь?  
  
Мэтт, мы уже видели его лицо  
  
Мы встречались с ним  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
Те фото были старые  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
что  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:03  
  
Со мной произошло кое-какое дерьмо, ясно  
  
Я сейчас хуево выгляжу  
  
Вот и все  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:03  
  
Кит, ты очарователен, тебе не переубедить меня  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:03  
  
Мэтт, разве я не говорил, что это равносильно оскорблению  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:04  
  
Ок, но даже так  
  
Милый =/= дерьмовый  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:05  
  
Мэтт, нам пора на работу  
  
Иначе мы опоздаем  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:05  
  
Деетка  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:05  
  
Пойдем, Мэтт  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:06  
  
Ок <3  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:06  
  
Я тоже тебя люблю, Мэтт  
  
Пока всем  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:06  
  
Отвратительно™  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:11  
  
Наконец-то дом полностью в моем распоряжении  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:11  
  
Наконец-то ты можешь спокойно подрочить  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:11  
  
Аофашкщфшну  
  
Нет, я собирался сделать не это!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:11  
  
Ага  
  
Почему я не верю тебе  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
Широ за рулем, так что я могу печатать  
  
То, что мы дома, не останавливает его от дрочки  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
З заткнись  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
и он чертовски тихий  
  
я никогда не слышал его  
  
я знаю это только потому, что после того, как он это делает, его плечи расслабляются примерно на полчаса  
  
потом он снова напрягается  
  
серьезно, чувак, найди другой более постоянный/удобный способ расслабиться  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Некоторым людям просто трудно расслабиться  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Ну, справедливо  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Извралик, если бы ты был расслаблен, никто бы это не понял, потому что ты прячешься в гигантских рубашках и ничего, кроме кожи и костей  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:14  
  
Дерись, блять, со мной, Когане  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:14  
  
Знаешь что, может, и сражусь  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 9:14  
  
 _Ты не ошибся_  
  
Я здесь, я квир, и я В У Ж А С Е  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:23  
  
Ну разве это не мое настроение  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:23  
  
О, привет, тамблер  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:24  
  
Сражайся со мной, Когане  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:24  
  
Я справлюсь с вами обоими  
  
 _За раз_  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:24  
  
подумай хорошенько, мы хорошая команда  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:25  
  
подумай хорошенько, у меня есть ножи, и я не боюсь использовать их  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:25  
  
подумай хорошенько, широ уже сказал, что если ты попадешь в еще одну драку, то он заберет их и никогда не отдаст  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 9:25  
  
Ой  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 9:25  
  
И на данный момент он думает об этом  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 9:33  
  
Черт, а это заткнуло его  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 11:23  
  
Мэтт мой новый любимчик  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:28  
  
почему  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:29  
  
:’(  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 11:29  
  
он дал мне мешочек с лавандой, как и обещал  
  
вы оба мои любимчики  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:30  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:30  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 11:31  
  
<3  
  
Как бы там ни было, AAAAAAA МНЕ ПОРА НА ТЕСТ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:36  
  
Ты справишься!!!  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:36  
  
Все будет хорошо! Не путай обычные тесты и выпускные!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:36  
  
Я верю в тебя, Лэнс.  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 11:37  
  
ох, широ верит в меня  
  
теперь я уверен, что я сдам  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:37  
  
Мы болеем за тебя  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:38  
  
аргх, вставь сюда пожелание из открытки  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:38  
  
кит?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:42  
  
кажется, он оффлайн  
  
или просто прячется  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:42  
  
ты шутишь? у него не затыкается рот  
  
маленький засранец  
  
Никакого самоконтроля  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:43  
  
Пидж, достаточно.  
  
Прекрати.  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:44  
  
это отцовский голос?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:44  
  
1.47 MB  
  
 **IMG_20180521_111652607.jpg**  
  
(Вид сбоку на Широ, который, слегка нахмурившись, твердо смотрит в телефон)  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:45  
  
Пидж, спасайся  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:45  
  
Почему  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:45  
  
он такой пугающий  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:45  
  
Не буду врать  
  
Я боюсь за благополучие Пиджа, но это также возбуждает?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:46  
  
 _Мэтт._  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:47  
  
Это прелюдия?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:47  
  
О, боже, надеюсь, что да  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:47  
  
Мэтт, здесь дети.  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:47  
  
Да, но  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:48  
  
Мэтт.  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:48  
  
Широ.  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:48  
  
 _Мэтт._  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 11:49  
  
Увидимся позже, ребята  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:52  
  
Я поменяю его имя  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:42  
  
 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 15:42  
  
Мое настроение  
  
  
 **Сучка Широ** Сегодня в 15:44  
  
Ты закончил?  
  
И какого  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:44  
  
Мэтт, что с твоим именем?  
  
  
 **Сучка Широ** Сегодня в 15:44  
  
Ну, не то чтобы это неправда  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:44  
  
Пидж  
  
Ты в ответе за это?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Возможно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Пидж.  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Широ  
  
  
 **Сучка Широ** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Лэнс  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Ханк  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Кит?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:45  
  
Мм?  
  
И, Пидж, спасибо за то, что отбросил на меня тень  
  
Я запомню это на будущее  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 15:46  
  
Запишешь это?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:46  
  
конечно  
  
и, лэнс, надеюсь, ты справился  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:47  
  
спасибо  
  
но что, если я не сдал  
  
что, если у меня снова двойка  
  
не думаю, что моя гордость выдержит это  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:47  
  
Я не знаю  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:48  
  
Даже если ты получишь не тот результат, на который рассчитывал, у тебя за плечами будет неоценимый опыт сдачи тестов  
  
Опыт намного дороже, чем любой глупый тест, оценка или счет  
  
В будущем это будет не важно  
  
Был ли я отличником в школе? Отнюдь. Я хорошо учился и сдавал тесты, но был далек от идеала. Но, тем не менее, я бы сказал, что я был довольно успешным  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:50  
  
Ну, наверное, ты прав  
  
Но сейчас ты летчик-ас!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:50  
  
Ну, иногда мне кажется, что Кит намного лучший пилот, чем я.  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:50  
  
Спорно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:50  
  
В любом случае твои рефлексы лучше, чем у меня  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:51  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 15:51  
  
Авв, ты поменял свое имя обратно  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:51  
  
да  
  
Широ ненавидел предыдущее  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:57  
  
Как бы там ни было, Кит, можешь встретиться с нами в квартире Мэтта в 17:30?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:57  
  
Зачем  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:57  
  
Нам надо обсудить кое-какие дела, и лучше сделать это лично  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 15:58  
  
звучит зловеще, но ок  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 16:30  
  
Кит, у меня вопрос  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:31  
  
Вперед  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 16:31  
  
Так как уроки практически закончились, какой смысл тебе возвращаться в этом году?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:31  
  
Это испытательный срок  
  
Если оставшуюся часть года я не налажаю, я выиграл  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 16:31  
  
Уверен, что ты сможешь не ввязываться в драки две недели?  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:32  
  
Я умею довольно убедительно рычать, и мне кажется, что я выгляжу более устрашающе, чем раньше  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 16:32  
  
Не уверен насчет последнего  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:32  
  
Могу обнажить свои зубы  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 16:33  
  
Это звучит странно очаровательно  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:33  
  
Ты не помогаешь моей уверенности  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:33  
  
Если кто-то попытается разозлить тебя, даже если это мелочи, позови мне, я помогу тебе разобраться  
  
А если это не сработает, я проведу с ними очень строгий разговор  
  
  
 **Принес нож на кулачный бой** Сегодня в 16:34  
  
Ок  
  
Я сделаю это ради тебя  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 16:34  
  
Спасибо.  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Мэтт переезжает к нам  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Подожди, серьезно????  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Поздравляю, чертенок  
  
Постойте, это значит, что, возможно, я останусь с Брогане на лето?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Разве не замечательно?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Но я буду жить с _тобой_  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Я нашел несколько зацепок, но я подожду несколько недель, чтобы исследовать их с тобой  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Забудь, я готов  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
Вы все еще увлекаетесь этим?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Да?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
А почему нет?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Я отчасти надеялся, что вы переросли это  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Это не для детей >:(  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
Ты должен найти работу на лето  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
Черта с два  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
Мэтт прав. Это пойдет тебе на пользу  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Повторяю: черта с два  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
ему всего 15 (ред.)  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Ей?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Опечатка  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
ладно  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть   
  
  
сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Ну чувак  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
опечатки случаются, окей  
  
это довольно правдоподобная история  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Вы ходите по тонкому льду, мистер  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
я буду осторожнее  
  
и прости, "они"  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
все хорошо, "он"  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов**  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
ты используешь местоимение "она" или "они"?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
эм  
  
они  
  
но все нормально, если тебе сложно разобраться  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
все что угодно для моей гендеро-нейтральной сестренки  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
спасибо  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
<3  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Нет  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
</3  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
И что теперь?  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Малыш, как думаешь, мы можем прийти на встречу АГГ как кураторы?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Если честно, то почему бы и нет  
  
мы _работаем_ в Гарнизоне  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Дааа  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
принесите печенье на встречу или что-то типа того  
  
  
 **Его легко забыть** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Я принесу печенье, на 100% сделанное из сахарозаменителя, с цветной глазурью  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
О, боже, нет ничего лучшего этого печенья  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Я бы что-то принес, но у меня нет кухни D:  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
если ты принесешь их, я всегда буду любить тебя  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
+  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
+++  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Мне стыдно это признавать, но я бы с радостью съел этот мусор  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
почему  
  
может, оно и состоит на 80% из сахара, на 18% из химии и на 2% из настоящих продуктов, но оно вкусное  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
ладно  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
И, Кит, тебе лучше любить меня, однажды я стану твоим зятем  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
С точки зрения закона, ты был бы моим  
  
отчимом?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Господи Иисусе, я почувствовал себя старым  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Мэтт.  
  
ты встречаешься с мужчиной, который читает газеты и обычно ложится спать в 22:30  
  
Широ читает _газеты_  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
ну, я все равно люблю его, так что, наверное, я уже просто старый  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
Я хочу состариться с тобой  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
Блять, мое сердце только что остановилось  
  
Боже, я тоже, Широ  
  
Я так тебя люблю  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
Господи, боже, блять, фу, они целуются  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
они очаровательны, тебе не переубедить меня  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
Они милые  
  
Признаю это  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:07  
  
Отвратительно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Пидж  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
….  
  
Ладно, они милые  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЭТОГО МУЖЧИНУ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
Мэтт, не подвергай их этому  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
да  
  
только кит должен мириться с вашей романтикой  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
ладно <3  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
 _*вздох*_  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:18  
  
Я только что запищал  
  
Широ отправил смайлик!!!!!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
И?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
И это уже прогресс!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:19  
  
Это подтверждает, что я медленно становлюсь взрослым подростком  
  
Я сожалею обо всем  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Взрослым подростком?..  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Взрослый подросток - молодой или средних лет человек, который имеет интересы и особенности, обычно ассоциирующиеся с подростками  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Хм  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
 _*медленно поворачивается к Мэтту*_  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
эй, я взрослый здравомыслящий человек  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Лол  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
Звучит как неправда, но ладно  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:23  
  
Я признался в своей ориентации для того, чтобы повеселиться, а не для того, чтобы на меня сейчас нападали  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:37  
  
Хмм  
  
Давайте как-нибудь поиграем в КПЧ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
КПЧ?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Карты против человечества  
  
Ты возненавидишь эту игру   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
О  
  
Почему я возненавижу ее?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Потому что она смешная  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Кит  
  
Я не ненавижу веселье  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Там много мата и сексуального контента, а еще чувство неловкости и неуместности  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Я хочу попробовать, если все будут играть  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
эй, может, тебе понравится  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Ты можешь попробовать  
  
но там много карточек, которые ты, наверное, не поймешь  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Я сделаю целую колоду с одними предупреждениями из фанфиков  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Только белые карты?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Наверное, так и будет  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
О, я знаю!  
  
Сделай такую черную карту:  
  
Это мой первый _ фанфик.  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
О, неплохая идея  
  
круто  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Опишите свою жизнь одним предупреждением из фанфиков  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Гейская паника  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Недостаток сна  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Флафф без сюжета  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Ромео Монтекки  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:51   
  
#мненестыдно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Если честно, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Братские чувства?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Изнеможение?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Переутомление?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Мне сложно, и никто не понимает?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Все геи?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Ну, это довольно верное замечание, так что...  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Да  
  
В общем, мы идем смотреть "Мстителей", увидимся позже  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
О, обожаю этот фильм!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
который 2012 года?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Эм, да? А какой еще мы могли иметь в виду?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Не знаю, вы могли говорить о новом  
  
Война Бесконечности  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Проспойлеришь - и я нарушу свой ник  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Понял  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
К, увидимся позже, ребят  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Би-би  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Би-би!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
Ненавижу это  
  
Но, ладно, чем мы трое займемся?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Хочу вызвать проблемы  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Нет  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
что, если мы не будем покидать наши комнаты  
  
технически нам нельзя только выходить  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Нет, я не буду участвовать в этом и не буду попадать в неприятности  
  
Я не собираюсь вызывать проблемы, что, ребята, советую сделать и вам  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Неудачник  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
эй, когда кит приедет сюда, у нас будет еще один человек, который может помочь нам  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Он не очень любит проделывать шалости  
  
Обычно он довольно серьезный  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
 _Скучно_  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
да  
  
кстати, об этом, у меня нет соседа, и я немного надеюсь, что он станет им  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
логично  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
Эй! У меня есть идея!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
Что, если мы сделаем очень большую колоду карт для КПЧ  
  
и поиграем с Мэттом и Брогане  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:20  
  
знаешь, а неплохая идея  
  
черт, я согласен  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:20  
  
да  
  
ты будешь делать с предупреждениями из фанфиков, да?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:21  
  
да  
  
обязательно добавлю гейскую панику  
  
ты не представляешь, насколько счастливым меня делает это предупреждение  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:21  
  
Да, я тоже его люблю  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:21  
  
лэнс, какая у тебя будет тема  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:22  
  
Я сделаю черную колодку с пикап-фразочками и пропущенными вставками  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:22  
  
Мне нравится  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:23  
  
Я сделаю со "Звездными Воинами", основываясь на расширенной Вселенной, а не на фильмах  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:23  
  
Не забудь добавить "Эмо-фаза Кипа"  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:24  
  
О, неплохо  
  
Добавлю  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:58  
  
Мой шедевр готов  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 20:59  
  
мой тоже  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:00  
  
Не думаю, что смогу закончить свой сегодня  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:00  
  
ничего страшного  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
кто не может дождаться "Соло"?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
Не я  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Неа  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
в нем не на что делать ставки  
  
с двумя главными персонажами все будет просто прекрасно  
  
мы знаем это  
  
сцена с Чуи из трейлера?  
  
мы знаем, что все будет хорошо  
  
возможно, умрет парочка новых персонажей  
  
но Хан и Чуи выживут  
  
так что  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:14  
  
да  
  
я чувствую то же самое  
  
это будет смешная космическая возня  
  
ничего более  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:14  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
я думаю, будет весело  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
скорее всего  
  
а еще новый Хан совсем не похож на Харрисона Форда  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
да, не очень  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
но он горячий  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:15  
  
справедливо  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Мне _скучнооо_  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
эммм  
  
давайте придумаем какие-нибудь занятия для АГГ!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Ну, сначала они должны представиться и сказать, на какое местоимение к ним обращаться  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
а потом... мы должны спрашивать сексуальную ориентацию или нет?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
не нужно, чтобы они чувствовали давление  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
да, лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
я не хочу, чтобы кому-то было некомфортно  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
может, устроить достижение и неудачи недели?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
о, это может быть неплохо  
  
и, может, веселые факты?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
и мы должны создать беседу специально для АГГ  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
значит, никаких приколов?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
вот, для чего нужен этот чат, дурачок  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
ладно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
хм  
  
веселые факты кажутся хорошей идеей?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
да  
  
либо это, либо рассказывать о вещах, которые тебе нравятся? типа твои хобби?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
Я не хочу, чтобы мой первый разговор с незнакомцами состоялся так: "Привет, я Пидж, и я охочусь на криптидов, а чем занимаешься ты"  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
ладно, ты прав  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
значит, тогда веселые факты?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
конечно  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
и, может, спросить их, что они надеются получить из этого клуба?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
да  
  
это может вдохновить нас на какое-нибудь дерьмо  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
надо попросить взрослых помочь нам  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:53  
  
и/или спихнуть всю ответственность на них  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:54  
  
дааа  
  
но я хочу занять какую-нибудь лидерскую должность? Думаю, я был бы хорошим лидером  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:55  
  
Пффффф  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:55  
  
иди нахуй  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:58  
  
как бы там ни было, прежде, чем мы откроем клуб, я думаю, Шэтт должны связаться с Алтеями?  
  
может, заведем чат для официальных обсуждений, прежде чем проведем первую встречу?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:58  
  
О! Отличная мысль!  
  
Попросим их завтра  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:58  
  
Или сейчас  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
Пидж, они смотрят фильм  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
 _*заносит руку над кнопкой вызова*_  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
Пииидж  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
 **@Мэттематика**  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:04  
  
Что  
  
Это срочно?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:04  
  
ты можешь связаться с алтеями?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:05  
  
нахуя ты спрашиваешь меня в 10 часов вечера?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:05  
  
а почему нет  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:06  
  
потому, что я смотрю фильм и _не могу связаться с ними в такое позднее время_  
  
попроси меня завтра, как нормальный человек  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:06  
  
 _*дуется*_  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:08  
  
о, черт, он вышел из сети  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:09  
  
0 из 10, ужасный брат, больше никогда не буду его покупать  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:10  
  
не прерывай его свидание  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:10  
  
это не свидание  
  
там Кит  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:11  
  
ну  
  
ну ладно, ты прав  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:11  
  
да, он бы испортил любое свидание  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
да  
  
согласен  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
почему вы так злы к нему?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:13  
  
это весело  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:13  
  
+  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:13  
  
я думал, вы предпочитаете оскорблять людей, когда они рядом?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:14  
  
ну, да, но  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 22:27  
  
Окей, что мы пропустили  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:29  
  
Мы согласились, что на встрече АГГ люди должны называть свое имя, местоимение, с которым к ним обращаться, и рассказывать смешные факты  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 22:29  
  
неплохо  
  
я удивлен, что вы смогли прийти к рациональному решению, когда Лэнс был рядом  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:29  
  
Ох, иди нахуй  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 22:30  
  
Прости, я не трахаюсь с детьми  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:30  
  
Запрашиваю разрешение, чтобы ударить его  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 22:30  
  
Разрешение отклонено  
  
Однако, Кит, тебе пора в постель  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 22:30  
  
Шииирооо  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 22:31  
  
Ты сможешь поговорить с ними утром  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 22:31  
  
ладно  
  
я иду спать  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:31  
  
а я отведу широ в кровать  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:32  
  
О с т а н о в и с ь  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:32  
  
Никогда  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:33  
  
ты имеешь в виду, чтобы пообниматься?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 22:34  
  
да  
  
объятия Широ - лучшие  
  
Всем спокойной ночи!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:36  
  
Споки-ноки!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:36  
  
Спокойной  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:36  
  
Сладких снов!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:40  
  
вы можете поверить, что кит ложится спать в 22:30?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:41  
  
знаю, это великолепно  
  
он мирится с этим, потому что он хочет любви и внимания, но боится, что широ откажется от него или что-то типа того  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:42  
  
Оуч  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:42  
  
Кто мог бы причинить ему такую боль  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:42  
  
Хз  
  
У него просто странный комплекс, что его бросят  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:43  
  
хм  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:47  
  
в общем, я тоже иду спать!  
  
Спокойной ночи!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:47  
  
спокойной  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:47  
  
Пока  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:51  
  
займусь чем-нибудь веселым  
  
увидимся  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:51  
  
Би-би  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:51  
  
 _Нет_  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 22:51  
  
да

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также, если вы еще не поняли, Пидж - гендеро-нейтральный человек. То есть она не идентифицирует себя ни как "она", ни как "он", используя что-то среднее - "они". 
> 
> Правила игры "Карты против человечества" (также есть название "Карты против всех") очень просты. Каждый раунд один из игроков задает вопрос, написанный на черной карте, а все остальные отвечают на него наиболее смешной надписью с белой карты. Пример: https://pikabu.ru/story/igra_kartyi_protiv_vsekh_3733108.
> 
> В оригинале Лэнс и Мэтт написали "Bi bi", что читается как "Бай, бай", что, в свою очередь, переводится как "Пока-пока", что, в свою... Ну, короче, они оба би.


	6. День шестой

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:15  
  
кто-нибудь есть?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 2:27  
  
эм  
  
что ты здесь делаешь  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:27  
  
не могу заснуть  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 2:27  
  
сочувствую. Я тоже  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:28  
  
и что же у тебя на уме, когайне?  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 2:29  
  
ох, иди нахер, макотстой  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:29  
  
хaхaхaхaхaхaхaхaхaхa  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 2:30  
  
...  
  
ты пьян?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:30  
  
нет, я становлюсь странным, когда хочу спать  
  
и оскорбление было реально хреновым  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 2:30  
  
я знаю.  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 2:31  
  
так что же не дает нашему королю спать в 2.31?  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 2:31  
  
ничего  
  
и...  
  
все, наверное  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть   
  
  
кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 2:32  
  
ты в порядке?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 2:32  
  
...  
  
я, эм  
  
я не знаю  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 2:32  
  
Кит, знаю, мы соперники и все такое  
  
но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я волнуюсь о тебе  
  
и о твоем самочувствии  
  
серьезно  
  
и я хочу, чтобы ты мог доверять мне  
  
не знаю  
  
Ханк был моим лучшим другом с начала времен  
  
но я думаю, что у него больше общего с пи  
  
джем, я боюсь, что однажды потеряю его  
  
ты когда-нибудь задумывался, достаточно ли ты хорош для кого-то?  
  
задумывался, почему им нравится общаться с тобой?   
  
потому что иногда мне кажется, что  
  
ОЫВЧТCмишгз{:ошЛЧCЯЬД,ТТМЯ:щт  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 2:40  
  
...У тебя все хорошо?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 2:50  
  
кому есть дело?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 2:50  
  
мне  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 3:01  
  
кит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 3:01  
  
лэнс  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 3:02  
  
я не могу перестать плакать  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 3:02  
  
мне жаль. Я тоже  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 6:47  
  
Кит Олгилви Когане  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:00  
  
Н Е Т  
  
второе имя Кита  
  
О Л Г И Л В И?????????!!!!!  
  
сраный господь, живущий на небесах  
  
Кит, сосущая ты член шлюха, мартышкина шлюшья бабушка  
  
неужели твое второе имя  
  
щфтыи{ШРфЫ:мовиДо;РАТОЛЧтc  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Нет, но я обязательно поменяю свое имя на   
  
Кит щфтыи{ШРфЫ:мовиДо;РАТОЛЧтc Когане  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
заткнись. Такаши Широгане, 白金高島屋  
  
это его настоящее имя?  
  
с к а ж и м н е  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:34  
  
Думаю, теперь вы никогда не узнаете. Кит, почему ты проснулся в такую безбожью рань?  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 7:35  
  
"безбожью"  
  
  
 **Когайне** Сегодня в 7:35  
  
Широ не любит материться   
  
...  
  
и, эм  
  
я не мог заснуть   
  
ну, знаешь, как это бывает   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:35  
  
Ты принимал мелатонин? (ред.)  
  
  
 **Мелатонируешь** Сегодня в 7:36  
  
Ты знаешь, что он мне не помогает   
  
И  
  
Мелатонируешь   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:36  
  
Да, я понимаю   
  
Опечатки нелепы   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 7:36  
  
мелатонируешь   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:37  
  
 _Я все понял, ладно?_  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 7:40  
  
Мелатонируешь?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:40  
  
ХВАТИТ ЭТЛ НН СМЕШНО   
  
ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ  
  
  
 **ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 7:40  
  
Ладно, Широ   
  
Прости :(  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
остуди свои сиськи, широ   
  
  
**Собственность Такаши Кенжи Широгане** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
Авв, вы мучаете моего парня?   
  
  
**ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
Нет... :(  
  
  
 **Мелатонируешь** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
с чего бы нам это делать   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
Мэтт, пожалуйста, измени свой ник   
  
  
**Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 7:41  
  
Ладушки  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 7:42   
  
Хорошо, но  
  
Мэтт   
  
Хоть другие люди в этом чате не понимают, что тут написано   
  
Это мой родной язык  
  
  
 **Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 7:42  
  
Да, знаю  
  
  
 **Мелатонируешь** Сегодня в 7:44   
  
Я выпил мелатонин, и он не помог   
  
  
**ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 7:45  
  
мне жаль, что ты не можешь заснуть, кит   
  
  
**Мелатонируешь** Сегодня в 7:45  
  
все нормально  
  
сон для слабаков   
  
  
**МакОтстой** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Что я пропустил?   
  
Ох  
  
АХПАХАХАПХ  
  
Это и правда смешно   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 7:56  
  
Что именно   
  
  
**МакОтстой** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
То, что вы издеваетесь над Широ   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
ого  
  
Ого  
  
О Г О  
  
  
 **ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 7:58  
  
Воу  
  
Святые макароны  
  
  
 **Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 7:59  
  
святые макароны  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
что, почему вы удивляетесь?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
ты уже не против, что над предметом твоих воздыханий издеваются?   
  
вот это новости   
  
прямо   
  
достойно газет   
  
топ-10 тегов в твиттере  
  
телевидение   
  
  
**Предмет Воздыханий Лэнса** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
Лэнс, ты не должен был ложиться спать так поздно   
  
Окей  
  
Кто поменял мое имя?   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
пидж  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
мэтт  
  
  
 **Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
лэнс  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
ханк   
  
  
**ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Нет :(( Это был не я!  
  
  
 **Предмет Воздыханий Лэнса** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Сдаюсь  
  
  
 **Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Неет  
  
Не сдавайся  
  
Оо, никогда не сдавайся, нет, никогда, нет, нет, оуоу  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
НЕ СДАВАЙСЯ   
  
  
**Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Не сдавайся? Думаю, ты хотел сказать   
  
Сдавайся  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Шутка не удалась, Мэтт  
  
  
 **Собственность しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
:(  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
погоди, кит   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
да?  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
разве ты не говорил, что Широ субмиссив?   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
да, и что?   
  
ой  
  
ой  
  
ОЙ   
  
  
**Собственность Мэттью Эллиота Холта** Сегодня в 8:32  
  
Что?   
  
Кит.   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:32  
  
Ес честно, кит, у широ сейчас стояк, пойду отсосу ему  
  
  
 **Собственность Мэттью Эллиота Холта** Сегодня в 8:323  
  
Мэтт, нет  
  
Я доверял тебе  
  
…  
  
Эллиот — правда твое второе имя?  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 8:34  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **MакОтстой** Сегодня в 8:59  
  
Мне кажется, что мы все сейчас просто выдумываем вторые имена  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
мы будем что-нибудь   
  
делать сегодня?   
  
  
**MакОтстой** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
давайте поиграем в мариокарт   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
Можно с вами? Мне нужно отвлечься от чьих-то стонов  
  
  
 **МакОтстой** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
Обычно я бы отказался проводить время с тобой, но  
  
Это весьма обоснованные волнения  
  
  
 **Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
Это гомофобия   
  
  
**МакОтстой** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
Ты меня подловил   
  
Я би, который боится геев   
  
Не ненавидит  
  
А мое сердце начинает буквально учащенно биться в груди, когда я вижу их  
  
Голова кружится  
  
Страх льется по венам, как цемент   
  
Я не могу пошевелиться  
  
И стою в настоящем ужасе   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
Так вот почему я вечно побеждаю тебя в мариокарт  
  
Потому что ты боишься меня   
  
  
**Боится геев** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
О, заткнись  
  
Вы в деле, Панк?   
  
  
**ОТСТАНТТЕ ОТ МЕНЧ** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
всегда   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 9:02  
  
да  
  
и не шиппери меня с ханком   
  
  
**Боится геев** Сегодня в 9:03  
  
Даже   
  
Платонически?   
  
Как я это и имел в виду   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 9:03  
  
...  
  
К, это приемлемо   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
  
@кубинская_красотка  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
привет   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
прив, что такое?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
ничего   
  
просто   
  
хотел убедиться, что у тебя все нормально   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
нормально, наверное   
  
то есть   
  
такое   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
да, я понимаю   
  
хочешь поговорить об этом?   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
да, но   
  
давай по телефону?   
  
так проще выразить мысли  
  
вслух   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
эм   
  
ладно   
  
забавно, мне намного сложнее выражать себя по телефону   
  
от этого я чувствую себя   
  
уязвимым, наверное   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
может, немного уязвимости иногда не повредит  
  
  
 **Совершается вызов @желание_умереть** Сегодня в 16:06  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**   
  
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 16:12  
  
Ок, должен ли я считать, что вы играете в мариокарт 9 часов   
  
или вы делаете что-то другое?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:13  
  
неа   
  
не знаю, где Лэнс, но мы с Пидж занимаемся химией   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Кажется, я слышал, как Кит с кем-то разговаривает  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
невозможно   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:34  
  
Я не уверен, потому что Кит в наушниках и я подслушивал через дверь, но, кажется  
  
кажется, Кит разговаривает с кем-то по телефону   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
странно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:45   
  
Подождите, Кит что, правда  
  
Разговаривает   
  
С кем-то?   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:45   
  
да  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
С кем-то, помимо нашей пугающей семейки?   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
да   
  
и  
  
авввв   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Что?  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Ты назвал меня семьей.   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Но это ведь   
  
Правда   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:47  
  
Авввввввввв   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
я пытаюсь есть, ребята   
  
прекратите быть такими мерзкими  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
никогда   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
аргххх  
  
кстати  
  
с кем Кит разговаривает?   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
ну  
  
Лэнс нехарактерно молчит   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
Это да, но они ведь недолюбливают друг друга  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:49   
  
Я бы охарактеризовал это как   
  
зависть/сексуальное напряжение  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Подожди, кто кому завидует?   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
С чего бы Киту завидовать Лэнсу?   
  
Ой, это прозвучало ужасно грубо   
  
Простите  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Ну не знаю, у Лэнса, например, нет проблем с дисциплиной.  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:50  
  
Мне кажется, Лэнс полная противоположность проблем с дисциплиной   
  
То есть   
  
Однажды он чуть не расплакался, когда Айверсон накричал на него  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Погоди, серьезно?   
  
Вот умора  
  
Типа   
  
Айверсон постоянно кричит  
  
С чего бы ему плакать из-за этого?   
  
Вхахахвх  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Пидж, мальчик мой  
  
Ты заплакал, когда кто-то назвал тебя зубрилой   
  
Не думаю, что ты имеешь право что-то говорить, дружок  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:51  
  
Заткнись  
  
Я доверял тебе, Мэтт  
  
Надо мной смеялся весь класс   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
Оу :(  
  
Это так ужасно, мне жаль :(  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Хватит любезничать   
  
Ненавижу, когда люди любезничают со мной   
  
Оставь меня в покое  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Мы сидим в одной комнате   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Заткнись, Ханк   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
:(  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Не смей обижать Ханка  
  
Он драгоценный ангел, заслуживающий весь мир  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Авв, спасибо :D  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Я просто говорю правду   
  
  
**Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
что происходит  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
Это ты разговариваешь с Китом по телефону?  
  
  
 **Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
почему ты спрашиваешь  
  
с чего бы мне говорить с ним   
  
это кит   
  
он не разговаривает с людьми  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:58  
  
ну  
  
он разговаривает с кем-то по телефону   
  
широ сидит рядом со мной   
  
поэтому это кто-то другой   
  
он не знает никого за пределами этой беседы   
  
поэтому да  
  
это, наверное, ты  
  
ты, голубой идиот   
  
  
**Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 18:58  
  
и что, если это я  
  
что ты мне сделаешь  
  
сломаешь мне руку   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
*ломает лэнсу руку*  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
Не подкидывай ему идеи  
  
  
 **Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
 _Не подкидывай ему идеи_  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 18:59  
  
*бьет Лэнса в руку*  
  
  
 **Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
*кричит по-Вильгельмовски*  
  
  
 **Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
Что происходит?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
Подожди, Кит, ты что  
  
никогда не смотрел   
  
  
**Святые Макароны** Сегодня в 19:00  
  
Конечно, смотрел   
  
Этому шоу уже 10 лет  
  
Я имел в виду в общем   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Не могу поверить, что ты и правда с кем-то разговаривал  
  
Неужели с Лэнси Лэнсом?   
  
  
**Лэнси Лэнс** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Да, и что? В этом нет ничего сверхъестественного   
  
Заткнись, Мэтт  
  
  
 **Нехарактерно тихий** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Да, то, что мы общаемся по телефону, не значит, что мы встречаемся или что-то типа того  
  
Это было бы нелепо (ред.)   
  
  
**Лэнси Лэнс** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
О боже  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
олчтcмдгочыр  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
лотиФЫЧЛCОиAШГЦHВАEКТKCОЧCОЛРИЯЫВГАЛРО980796838479ШРГЩ  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
лщроооштцыoградвфлгдпргшеркдшквуы0ш89г89нHЦГНУПш  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Подождите, что произошло, я все пропустил  
  
:( :(  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
о боже  
  
о боже еб твою мать  
  
лэнс  
  
не могу поверить  
  
н е м о г у п о в е р и т ь  
  
что ты сказал этоэ  
  
оaывтаоaм  
  
cояыд8гн3щcипк  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
лэнс, кажется  
  
кажется, ты сломал кита  
  
  
 **Лэнси Лэнс** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
ьыльфшдотшомшщоШОЫШВоатотаолмшщщшгоущщшфоадОДШЛыовшолдчлятолщдШЩЗДЦ09I9UO9IU3ОEЙЦЩЗШФ-E=-===== OШВAЙPKОЩШHAOKГЦHкeдшгН237TНE4O36цщунгкп7еое^o*$нгпрГНРШГФДНУГВЫШЯДН8OA746E78A  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
лэнс  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
Подожди, Лэнс, разве ты все еще не разговариваешь с Китом по телефону?  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
кажется, лэнс умер от смущения  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, скажите, что он написал  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
  
@кубинская_красотка  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
итак  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
…  
  
да?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
насчет этого   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
я хочу умереть  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
не говори так  
  
я потерял слишком много дорогих мне людей (ред.)  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
кит  
  
мы знакомы около  
  
5 дней  
  
почему  
  
почемулдоыятвтаиодлфВДЛТЫОЯгрловпяларпоялы  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:15  
  
ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас   
  
или хочешь  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
сделать вид, что этого никогда не было? Остальные попросту не позволят  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:16  
  
да  
  
знаю   
  
но я выдержу дружеские подначки, кит  
  
мне кажется, это будет  
  
серьезный разговор   
  
и я не знаю  
  
думаю, мы должны поговорить, но  
  
лично  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
лэнс…  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:17  
  
почему ты так остро реагируешь, когда дело касается твоей внешности   
  
у тебя же не лицо чипсины, как у меня  
  
ты симпатичный чувак  
  
даже если сейчас не лучшие времена™  
  
во всяком случае, это уже не изменить  
  
нельзя исправить лицо чипсины  
  
поверь, я пытался  
  
каждый день я трачу час на уход за собой   
  
но   
  
лодывьтаояЛТДОВУУcьлвтлот  
  
понимаешь?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
лэнс, у тебя нет лица чипсины  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
ты сам сказал, что я выгляжу как полусырой фарш для котлеты  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
я  
  
я  
  
я не  
  
я не помню, чтобы говорил это  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
а я помню  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
лэнс  
  
у меня осталась история переписок  
  
сейчас я перешлю мой ответ на твою фотографию  
  
 **Энакин** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
продолжай уверять себя в этом  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
практически слово в слово  
  
не самый позитивный ответ  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
извини, а что я должен был сказать   
  
"о, лэнс, ты такой красавчик, пожалуйста, вставь в меня свой пенис"  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:22  
  
…  
  
ты что, об этом подумал??  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:23  
  
а есть разница?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 19:23  
  
для меня - да  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники  
  
  
  
Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:23  
  
ну ребята?? :(  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Извини, я отвлекся  
  
Мимо меня прошла Аллура  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Не могу винить тебя, но  
  
Ты аро-ас  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Не судите меня за мой гетеро-кризис (ред.)  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
К.   
  
Кажется   
  
Никто  
  
Не <3 меня  
  
Но все нормально  
  
Я просто буду сидеть здесь и плакать  
  
.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
лэнс сказал, что был бы не против встречаться с китом  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
лоявртиадпГAРОЫВЛтораинчпдшягритчИЯМГВ:АФШАяшщгврпаoяа;олвтшыяпа  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
знаю  
  
  
 **Лэнси Лэнс** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Ладно, ребята, мы все поняли  
  
Это очень смешно   
  
Лэнс сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову   
  
Ну, или написал   
  
Как бы там ни было  
  
Он, наверное, пошутил  
  
Никто не захотел бы встречаться со мной добровольно и без взяток   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
справедливо   
  
но  
  
то, что лэнс  
  
ничего не сказал  
  
значит, что он  
  
очень   
  
очень   
  
смущен (ред.)   
  
  
**Спущен** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Привет, как дела  
  
Это я, спущен  
  
  
 **Мальчик-нож** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Круто  
  
  
 **Спущен** Сегодня в 19:33 PM  
  
Кстати, мы с китом теперь встречаемся  
  
  
 **Мальчик-нож** Сегодня в 19:33  
  


яытдвлиртадШРЫГВУЕ98ыeгчркпегдоЗ(*ЦУ(Г)Кядчjреавгaярыцош8г84нг9p789p8нг9з88НГЗ(*НГ%&*НР&НГГ(*ГКРШГЫУ*ГЕ$(89Г*$еоу*го$е(*$г(г*

  
ЧТО  
  
Это   
  
Это неправда  
  
оялдшащУФЛОА984нг987г8г*(Г&У(*КАHО  
  
  
 **Спущен** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Да, я знаю, кит барольд олгилви когайне макдональд когане  
  
Вот почему это смешно  
  
Сарказм  
  
Никогда не слышал о таком?   
  
Ну, знаешь   
  
Шутки?  
  
Проделки, шалости, приколы, юмор, розыгрыши, остроты, клоунада, ребячество и тд и тп   
  
  
**Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
Ты что  
  
залез в словарь синонимов ради этого  
  
  
 **Спущен** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
Ты же знаешь, что да  
  
Но прочитал не все  
  
Следовательно и тд и тп   
  
  
**Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:37  
  
Л а д н о  
  
Делай как знаешь  
  
  
 **Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:37  
  
И буду  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
  
@мистер_горячие_булочки  
  
  
сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Тебе не кажется это   
  
  
**мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Странным?  
  
Да  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Окей, просто хотел убедиться  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники  
  
  
  
Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Итак  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Эм  
  
  
 **Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
О боже  
  
Я сегодня ходил в старбакс   
  
Со Стейси   
  
И мы говорили о Брайане  
  
И, боже, он такой горячий  
  
Но, видимо, Стейси он тоже нравится! Вот сучка   
  
А чуваки превыше маток, правильно?   
  
Поэтому мы больше не дружим   
  
И я "случайно" заставил её выплюнуть её обезжиренный фраппучино с сиропом из белого шоколада на её новое платье   
  
Я так горд собой   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
И правильно   
  
Хотя ты видел брата Брайана?   
  
Сексссс   
  
Темные кудрявые волосы, глаза меЧТЫ   
  
Его зовут Пауло   
  
Я влюблен   
  
  
**Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Омг, а ты знал, что Нена Освальд трахнула его?  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
НЕТ  
  
Серьезно??!   
  
  
**Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Да, насколько я знаю, она нагнула его над столом в столовой и скакала на нём, пока он не кончил   
  
Кончил п о в с ю д у   
  
Его сперма была   
  
На к а ж д о й п о в е р х н о с т и  
  
  
 **Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Но  
  
На столе в кафетерии  
  
Прямо перед моим салатом??  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Не знаю, отвратительно это или горячо  
  
  
 **Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Почему бы не то и другое?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Эм.   
  
Ребята, что происходит?   
  
  
**Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
О, Широ!  
  
Джозефина сказала, что она была по уши влюблена в тебя  
  
Типа она трогала себя и стонала твое имя  
  
Но ее соседка по комнате, Пэтти, закончила с делами тогда же, когда кончила и она, если ты понимаешь, о чем я  
  
И она так возбудилась, что они оттрахали друг друга вибраторами Пэтти, представляя, что это ты   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
длРЫГВшадитгшурвАЧЯГТУЫРАВОлдрОРОрфлоф8нгцШНЗ(*ШГН  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Теперь я завелся  
  
  
 **Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Из-за лесбийского секса или случайного набора букв?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Почему бы не то и другое?  
  
  
 **Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Боже   
  
О боже  
  
Случайный набор букв так меня возбуждает  
  
Кит, тащи свою свою задничку сюда и вставь в меня свой крошечный пенис, быстрее!   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
>быстрее  
  
  
 **Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Знаешь что, Лэнс   
  
Знаешь, блять, что  
  
Знаеьш, БЛЯТЬ, ЧТО  
  
  
 **Делает как знает** Сегодня в 19:46  
  
Что, блять   
  
  
**Кит Барольд Олгилви Когайне** Сегодня в 19:46  
  
ТЫ ЗНАЕШТ, БЛЯТЬ, ЧТО  
  
ыИВОЛРАдяыршлгиршднимпщш&*рпк#*щпр&#й&щкра&пар  
  
МОЖЕТ, Я, БЛЯТЬ, ТАК СДЕЛАЮ, ЕБАННЫЙ ТЫ ФУРРИ   
  
  
**Ебанный Фурри** Сегодня в 19:46  
  
Ок, знаешь что  
  
ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ, ТЫ, ТАНЖЕРИНОВАЯ ШКУРКА, НА КОТОРУЮ КТО-ТО ПОСРАЛ   
  
ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТОиaOШГАЛЫЯтшп  
  
ЧТО???!!!  
  
Я не\\\  
  
Я не фурри   
  
И даже если так, это не так уж и плохо по сравнению с тобой  
  
  
 **ТАНЖЕРИНОВАЯ ШКУРКА НА КОТОРУЮ КТО-ТО ПОСРАЛ** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
И кто же я?   
  
Ты ебанный фурри   
  
  
**Ебанный Фурри** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Фурриеб  
  
  
 **ТАНЖЕРИНОВАЯ ШКУРКА НА КОТОРУЮ КТО-ТО ПОСРАЛ** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Ооооо  
  
Именнооооо  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Неплохая шутка, Лэнс!   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Лэнс, ты напоминаешь мне   
  
Помнишь ту худую дамочку из Корпорации Монстров?   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Роуз!   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Да, Роуз   
  
Лэнс, ты как заядлая Роуз с лицом рыбы-капли на наркоте в уродливой коричневой куртке и узких джинсах   
  
  
**Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Моя куртка не уродливая!!  
  
Кит, скажи ему  
  
  
 **ТАНЖЕРИНОВАЯ ШКУРКА НА КОТОРУЮ КТО-ТО ПОСРАЛ** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Лэнс, я никогда не видел твою куртку   
  
Но уверен, что она такая же красивая, как и ты  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Иными словами  
  
Уебищная   
  
  
**ТАНЖЕРИНОВАЯ ШКУРКА НА КОТОРУЮ КТО-ТО ПОСРАЛ** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Ох, кто бы говорил, Пидж   
  
Ты выглядишь как лягушка Кермет, если бы он был ниже и носил мешковатую одежду  
  
И если бы пил шесть банок пива в день на протяжении двадцати лет   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
О, да? Тогда ты выглядишь как личинка гота в слишком маленькой красной куртке   
  
И ведешь себя соответственно  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Я хотя бы не похож на Мэтта  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Это точно   
  
Участь страшнее смерти   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Эй **@Хозяинしろがねたかしけんじ**  
  
Ты выглядишь как Рэтикейт   
  
Если бы ему было семьдесят пять лет  
  
И он бы ничего не ел восемнадцать месяцев   
  
И курил с 12 по 68 лет  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
О, да?   
  
А ты похож на котенка   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Я отошел на десять минут.   
  
  
**Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
О, Широ, Широ  
  
Знаешь, как в видеоиграх есть главный герой?   
  
А остальные персонажи существуют только для того, чтобы взаимодействовать с ним  
  
Ты главный герой   
  
И, когда ты уходишь, все идет по пизде  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня 19:55  
  
Это правда  
  
  
 **Главный Герой** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Нет  
  
Подождите   
  
Кто?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Широ, ты выглядишь как Спанчбоб Квадратные Штаны на стероидах, который носит корсет и красит глаза подводкой  
  
Если бы у Спанчбоба не было души и чувств  
  
Но при этом Широ-гребанный-Спанчбоб больший человек, чем ты   
  
Каково тебе знать это?  
  
КАКОВО?  
  
  
 **Главный Герой** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Я не хочу участвовать в этом.  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Широ, он врет   
  
Ты прекрасен   
  
И в тебе больше души, чем в нас, гребаных виабу   
  
(и, поскольку ты японец, ты не можешь быть виабу)   
  
  
**Главный Герой** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Я ценю это.   
  
  
**Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Не переживай, Широ   
  
Всем в гарнизоне снятся влажные сны с твоим участием  
  
Даже Айверсону   
  
_Особенно Айверсону_   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Да, Айверсон лично говорил, что он не уверен почему, но однажды ему приснился странный сон про тебя, а потом он проснулся со спермой в штанах  
  
  
 **Главный Герой** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
ЧТО  
  
ЧТОО  
  
О ЧЕМ ВЫ ГОвоРиТЕ  
  
ЭТО НЕПРАВДА, ВЫ ВРЕТЕ   
  
Дaялшотидшeглршoдоo:ШОШОOШрoшaр;ЫОHТВOШАAО;OШОAЫЩШГ84ОГ8Г*г*гшвощ:ОШ  
  
ЭТО   
  
ЭТО   
  
ЭТО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ПРАВДОЙ   
  
KДТРAДШГРCМВEОOАШ9P;ШГФГ38Г0КА9ШГ90ШГa(a)г(агeцщдшшщОШЩEАОШЩОР7Н%^&*$^шенц&гр  
  
фффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффффф  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:00  
  
Его глаза растаяли  
  
Мы убили его   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 20:00   
  
Оно того стоило  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:01   
  
Вот почему Кита выгнали на самом деле  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Значит, слухи верны  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Неужели Кит Когане стукач?  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Хочу уделить секундочку вашего внимания на то, что идеальное правописание Широ деградировало в мешанину из случайных букв всего за один день  
  
  
 **Главный Герой** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Кит, почему  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Подумал, что ты заслуживаешь знать  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 20:03   
  
Детка, хочешь, чтобы я тебя успокоил?   
  
  
**Главный Герой** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Нет, я хочу промыть мозги   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Не нужно было пачкать чат своими соплями  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Да, господи  
  
Клэнс хотя бы делают это в личных сообщениях  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
ш;aгпнднгаc  
  
Как ты нас назвал?!  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Как слышал   
  
Ну, или прочитал  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Чт   
  
Что я пропустил?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Много чего  
  
Мы издевались друг над другом   
  
И Айверсон обкончал себя из-за Широ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Хотелось бы  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
._.’  
  
Я никогда в жизни так не боялся  
  
И это включая тот раз, когда микроволновка сломалась и чили брызгнуло по всей кухне   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
Брызгнуло  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
Лэнс, что происходит?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
Кажется, Кит уже все объяснил  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:15  
  
...Лэнс?  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:17  
  
 **@Заядлая Роуз**  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:18  
  
Ммм?  
  
А  
  
Да-да, то, что и сказал Киф  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 20:18  
  
Киф  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:18  
  
Квиф  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
Чем я заслужил такую клевету?   
  
  
**Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
Своим рождением  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:19  
  
Широооо   
  
Пидж обижает меня  
  
  
 **Главный Герой** Сегодня в 20:20  
  
Пидж, не обижай Кита  
  
  
 **Безбожный** Сегодня в 20:20  
  
Что хочу, то и делаю  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:29  
  
О божееее   
  
Взбитые сливки такииие вкуууусные   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
Да  
  
Взбитые сливки прекрасны  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
Посмотрите на этооо  
  
 **2.04 MB  
  
IMG_20180525_220847660.jpg**  
  
(На столе стоит баночка йогурта, залитая взбитыми сливками)  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Эм  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Это йогурт со взбитыми сливками?  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
._.  
  
Что ж  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Йогурт со взбитыми сливками потрясающий >:(  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:33  
  
Мы и не отрицали?  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:33  
  
._.  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Тогда почему Лэнс присылает эти смайлики  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Не могу понять, должен ли я бояться  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Все хорошо, Лэнс   
  
У нас есть транспорт, на котором можно уехать, если все пойдет по наклонной  
  


_https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_

  
(Гифка с сумасшедшим Керби за рулем)  
  
Он наш водитель  
  
БЛЯТЬ  
  
ОН ЗНАЕТ  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:35  
  
Не могу посмотреть  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
ОН ВИДИТ БУДУЩЕЕ  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
БЛЯТЬ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
ОН ПОДГОТОВЛЕН  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
МЫ ЧТО, ВРЕЗАЛИСЬ В ЛЕЖАЧЕГО ПОЛИЦЕЙСКОГО?!?!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:37  
  
В НЕСКОЛЬКИХ  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:37  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:37  
  
чеРТ ПОБЕРИ  
  
КИТ ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ТОЖЕ БЫЛ В МАШИНЕ?  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
ЕЩЕ БЫ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
НЕ ЗАБУДЬТЕ ПРИСТЕГНУТЬСЯ  
  
РЕМНИ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ СПАСАЮТ ЖИЗНИ, УЕБКИ  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
РЕМНИ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ДЛЯ С Л А Б А К О В  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
ЧЕРТ КИТ  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
“Тебе, наверное, интересно, как мы попали в такую ситуацию”  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
ЧТО МЫ БУДЕМ ДЕЛАТЬ?  
  


_https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_

  
(Гифка с сумасшедшим Керби за рулем)  
  
КЕРБИ  
  
КЕРБИ, НЕТ  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
КЕРБИ, ДА  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
КЕРБИ  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
*взрывы*  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:42  
  
БЛЯТЬ, И ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ ТЕПЕРЬ  
  
...Это было очень странно  
  
Кстати, Керби в порядке?  
  


_https://media1.tenor.com/images/fda60d19a9449fe463fc549a00ca3b5c/tenor.gif?itemid=11369052_

  
(Гифка с сумасшедшим Керби за рулем)  
  
о БЛЯТЬ  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
О нЕт  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
КЕРБИ ЧТО, БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
ДА   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
ПОСТОЙ, ЛЭНС И ХАНК, ЧТО ЛИ, УМЕРЛИ ПРИ ВЗРЫВЕ?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
о НЕТ   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
ЧЕРТ   
  
ТЕПЕРЬ НАМ ПРИДЕТСЯ ВОЗВРАЩАТЬСЯ В ЧИСТИЛИЩЕ ЗА ЭТИМИ ИДИОТАМИ   
  
ПРИСТЕГНИСЬ, МЫ НАРУШАЕМ ЗАКОНЫ ФИЗИКИ   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 20:45  
  
Какого черта?..   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:45  
  
ОГО  
  
ХАНК НЕ УМЕР  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:45  
  
РЕМНИ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ДЛЯ С Л А Б А К О В   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, КИТ   
  
ХАНК   
  
КЕРБИ ЗА РУЛЕМ   
  
СЛЕДУЮЩАЯ ОСТАНОВКА   
  
ЕБАНОЕ ЧИСТИЛИЩЕ   
  
  
**Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
Я бессмертен, сучка   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
….Тогда почему ты в чистилище?   
  
Или для тебя это просто альтернатива тюрьме?  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
Хороший вопрос   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Мы уже все в чистилище  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Да, мы приехали сюда, чтобы забрать Лэнса   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:48  
  
Весь мир и так чистилище  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:48  
  
Кит, ты пьян?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 20:49  
  
Да, пьян от ж и з н и   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 20:49  
  
Пфф   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:10  
  
Что... это только что было?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
О, ну, знаешь   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Знаю ли?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Знаешь ли?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:12  
  
Знает ли?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:13  
  
А ты?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:13  
  
А ты?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:20  
  
Кит, ты принял свои таблетки?   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:20  
  
Ээ   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:21  
  
Кит   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:21  
  
Возможно??  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:21  
  
О, нет  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:22  
  
Сходить в магазин за имбирным элем?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:22  
  
Он помогает только на пустой желудок  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:23  
  
Ладно  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
Что  
  
Что происходит  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:25  
  
У Кита непереносимость лактозы   
  
И он съел йогурт   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:26  
  
Ничего не случится   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:26  
  
После этих слов люди обычно умирают  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:27  
  
Если тебе что-то понадобится, скажи мне  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:27  
  
Да-да, знаю   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:28  
  
И, Мэтт, я терпел это долгое время, но, пожалуйста   
  
Измени свой ник  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:28  
  
Он тебе нравится   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:29  
  
В публичном месте?  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:29  
  
Душевые гарнизона — тоже публичное место   
  
Но это не остановило нас   
  
Как и на крыше   
  
И в туалете макдональдса   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:30  
  
Ладно, остановись   
  
И мы ничего не делали в туалете макдональдса   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:30  
  
А хочешь?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:31  
  
Я не хочу, чтобы нам навсегда запретили входить в макдональдс, Мэтт   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:31  
  
А вдруг нас не застукают  
  
Тем более мы даже не ходим в макдональдс  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:32  
  
Идите в лс, сосунки   
  
  
**Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:32  
  
Ты хотел сказать   
  
Хуесосы?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Мэтт, нет  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Мэтт, да  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Мэтт, да  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Мэтт, нет  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Мэтт, нет  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:34  
  
Из-за тебя складывается впечатление, что мы занимаемся сексом чаще, чем есть на самом деле, Мэтт  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:34  
  
Как минимум пару раз в неделю  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:34  
  
Но ведь… не при каждой же возможности  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Вы занимались этим сегодня утром  
  
И я знаю о пицце  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Что?  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Ты слышал меня  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:35  
  
Откуда?  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
Я живу с вами  
  
Как и тогда  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
Ты сказал, что уходишь на ночевку  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:36  
  
Да, но "друг", у которого я остался, оказался тем еще гомофобом  
  
Поэтому я вернулся домой пораньше   
  
А ты думал, что тот беспорядок исчез сам собой?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:37  
  
Это ты все убрал?!?! Я думал, это был Мэтт!  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:37  
  
А я думал, что это Широ!  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Пффф  
  
У меня есть фото в качестве доказательств  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Упс  
  
Мэтт, ты можешь найти их и удалить?  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Ммм  
  
Вероятно?  
  
Но Кит хорошо прячет вещи  
  
И, даже если я удалю электронные версии, он, наверное, сохранил их на жестком диске  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
Я могу попробовать  
  
Но никаких гарантий, что я не оставлю это себе  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
Тогда я просто умру  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
Ну разве не описание моего настроения  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 21:40  
  
Плюс  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:40  
  
Я жажду сладкие объятия смерти  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:47  
  
Что теперь?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:48  
  
Наверное, я уже пойду в постель, немного почитаю, а потом спать  
  
Мне понадобятся силы, если ты и правда забыл принять лекарства   
  
  
**Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Широ, сейчас 21:49  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Я старый  
  
Отстань от меня  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Тебе 25  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Все равно что 50  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Спасибо, Пидж  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Не за что  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Спокойной ночи! Не засиживайтесь допоздна  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Спокойной  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Споки-ноки  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Ночи  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Сладких снов, детка  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:58  
  
Мэтт, развесели меня  
  
  
 **Хозяин しろがねたかしけんじ** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
Хочешь поиграть в видеоигры до отключки?  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 21:59  
  
Ты вырубишься в полночь, Мэтт   
  
Я же никогда не сплю  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
Я не спал с 2012  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
С 2012 года или с фильма "2012"?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:00  
  
Года  
  
Не могу представить, чтобы этот фильм мешал кому-то заснуть  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:01  
  
Я не спал с тех пор, как Пидж показал мне ту серию "Доктора Кто"  
  
В которой статуи двигались  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:01  
  
Про моргание?  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 22:01  
  
*вздрагивает*  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Заядлая Роуз** Сегодня в 22:02  
  
Задроты  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:02  
  
Не отрицаю  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 22:02  
  
На этот раз не будешь плакать?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:03  
  
Пошел нахуй  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 22:03  
  
Нет, спасибо  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:03  
  
А, точно, единственный человек, с которым ты бы потрахался, это ~Лэнс~  
  
  
 **Личинка Гота** Сегодня в 22:04  
  
мо.веьеыеыаоькы  
  
Неправда  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:04  
  
~Ага~  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 22:10  
  
Видели новую маску в виде лица покемона?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 22:12  
  
Забанен  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть  
  
  
кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:07  
  
киииит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:08  
  
лээээнс  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:08  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:09  
  
чем могу помочь  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:09  
  
не знаю  
  
я сижу на тамблере уже целый час  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:09  
  
помогает?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:09  
  
нет  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:10  
  
лэнс  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:10  
  
кит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:10  
  
я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы ты заснул?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:11  
  
мама раньше пела мне колыбельные   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:11  
  
ты пытался слушать музыку?   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:12  
  
это не то же самое  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:12  
  
из меня ужасный певец   
  
но  
  
если хочешь, могу попробовать  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 00:13  
  
хочу

  
  
**Совершается вызов @желание_умереть** Сегодня в 00:13


	7. День седьмой

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 5:34  
  
Привет  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:57  
  
Почему ты не спал в такую рань?   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:58  
  
Сон для слабаков  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:58  
  
Да, но   
  
Кто вообще ложится спать и просыпается так рано   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
Широ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
О, точно   
  
Броганэ не люди  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:00  
  
Он приучает Мэтта к тому же  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
Боже, нет  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:01  
  
>:D  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
Нееет  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:02  
  
(ง’̀-‘́)ง  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Какая тебе вообще разница?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Мне приходится жить с ним   
  
И он ЗАДНИЦА, которая любит будить меня, как только проснется   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:03  
  
Это смешно   
  
Потому мы с Широ уже обычно не спим, когда он встает   
  
Поэтому он не может никого разбудить   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:06  
  
Что ж, это не совсем правда  
  
И... когда я не вмешиваюсь, во сколько ты ложишься спать?   
  
Во сколько ты будешь ложиться в гарнизоне?   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:07  
  
….  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Не могу дождаться, чтобы жить в одной комнате с Китом  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Кстати, это уже утвердили.   
  
Мы будем соседями   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Круто   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Как бы там ни было, Коран согласился встретиться с вами у него в кабинете.   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
О, да, не могу дождаться  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Давайте надеяться, что у нас все получится  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
Скажите, что у вас хватит места для меня  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
Конечно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
Я уверен, что пяти студентов будет достаточно для создания официального клуба   
  
Однако я также надеюсь, что к нам присоединятся и другие  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
Если никто больше не придет, то будем просто веселиться нашей группой друзей  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
Пятеро?  
  
Нас четверо  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:22  
Нет  
  
Забыл уже? Дочка (?) Корана тоже, скорее всего, придет  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Единственная женщина, которая заставила меня усомниться в моей ориентации  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Неудивительно  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
Кажется, я никогда ее не видел   
  
Откуда вы ее знаете?   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
У нас был совместный урок  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
У меня тоже  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
Я не помню точных обстоятельств, но я знаком с ней   
  
Возможно, она племянница Корана, но точно не уверен.   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:25  
  
Я спрошу у него  
  
Мы с мистером Смайтом КОРЕШИ  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Н Е Т  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:26  
  
Ему как минимум 45 или 50   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
Эй, некоторым людям по вкусу мужчины постарше   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:27  
  
А иногда даже буквально  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
Сейчас слишком рано для такого... тревожного разговора, ребята  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
Нет ничего тревожного в желании порезвиться со своим престарелым учителем  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:28  
  
Ситуация ухудшается  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:29  
  
Эй, можете передать промыватель мозгов, чтобы я избавился от этой картинки в голове?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
Я ушел на пять минут  
  
И вот что я вижу   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
Детка, а что ты хотел?   
  
Это друзья Пиджа   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
Пиджа Гандерсона  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:30  
  
Прекрати  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:31  
  
*злобно смеется*  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:31  
  
Пидж, ты гремлин  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:31  
  
Не забывай это  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:36  
  
В общем, он ждет вас в 10:30   
  
Не опозорьте меня и придите вовремя  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Детка, он просто не может не любить тебя   
  
Не думаю, что он вообще способен ненавидеть людей  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Однажды он отправил одного родителя в тюрьму   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Легенда  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:37  
  
Мой герой  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:38  
  
Кого???????  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:38  
  
Не помню. Но он был уродом   
  
И попал за решетку заслуженно  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:39  
  
Афигеть  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:39  
  
А ребенок в порядке?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:40  
  
Да, кажется, гарнизон нашел ему официального опекуна, как они иногда делают для сирот   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:40  
  
Ты мог бы отдать меня в эту программу, Широ   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:41  
  
Я не хотел, чтобы ты рос, считая себя сиротой  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:41  
  
Хaхaхaхaхa поздно  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:41  
  
Оуу :(  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:44  
  
*откашливается*  
  
Чем займемся теперь?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Можем совершить преступление  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Можем   
  
Но зачем   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Чтобы попасть в тюрьму   
  
И проверить, сможем ли мы выбраться оттуда   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Или можем положить ананас на пиццу  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Целый ананас  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Не нарезанный  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Ага  
  
Целый ананас  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
С кожурой и всем остльнымн  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Да  
  
И положить его на пиццу  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Остльнымн  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Остльнымн  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Остльнымн  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:49  
  
*ахает*  
  
Я предан собственным братом?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:49  
  
Извини, Пиджи  
  
В любви и в групповом чате все средства хороши  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:50  
  
Как по мне, пицца с ананасами вкусная  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:50  
  
Предупреждаю, Широ, я уполномоченный репортер   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:50  
  
НЕУЖЕЛИ ЛЮБИТЬ ПИЦЦУ С АНАНАСАМИ И ВЕТЧИНОЙ — ЭТО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЕ?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:51  
  
ДА  
  
СМЕШИВАНИЕ НЕСОЧЕТАЕМЫХ СЛАДКИХ И СОЛЕННЫХ ПРОДУКТОВ КАРАЕТСЯ СМЕРТНОЙ КАЗНЬЮ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:51  
  
Тогда как бы я попал в тюрьму?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:52  
  
Признал бы свою вину?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:52  
  
Нет, он бы убил 150 человек, потому что им не нравится пицца с ананасом и ветчиной  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:52  
  
Уверен, что это также карается смертью   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:52  
  
Тшшш  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
  
@кубинская_красотка  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
Я нервничаю  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 8:55  
  
Что такое?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
Я впервые за долгое время буду взаимодействовать с кем-то лично  
  
Ну  
  
Не с Широ и Мэттом  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
Погоди, что?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:56  
  
Я приезжаю сегодня?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 8:57  
  
Что?  
  
Почему ты ничего не сказал?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:57  
  
НЕ ЗНАЮ, Я НЕРВНИЧАЛ  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 8:58  
  
Дружище, расслабься, все хорошо   
  
Мы сегодня увидимся   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:58  
  
От этого я не стал нервничать меньше   
  
Что, если вы подумаете, что я урод?  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 8:59  
  
Это невозможно   
  
Как бы ты ни выглядел, это не изменит мое мнение о тебе   
  
Пидж уже видел тебя, а Ханк очень добрый   
  
Ладушки?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
Да, прости, что веду себя как идиот   
  
  
**кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 9:00  
  
Нет, нет, нет, ты не идиот  
  
Твои чувства важны, ясно?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
Да…  
  
Ладно, до встречи   
  
Буквально  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 9:01  
  
Давай! Не могу дождаться!   
  
  
Кит беспокойно тарабанил ногой по серому паркету, сидя в удушающем офисе гарнизона. Густые брови были сведены в хмурую линию. Широ успокаивающе сжал его руку, тем самым проявляя свою поддержку. Кит с благодарностью принял этот жест. Обычно он не нервничал так в присутствии других людей — или не делал это уже очень долгое время, — но многое изменилось.  
  
Его глаза взметнулись вверх при звуке открывающейся двери и встретились с шагнувшим в кабинет Адамом Уалкером.  
  
— Здравствуй, Кит, — поздоровался Адам с мягкой улыбкой на лице. — Давно не виделись.  
  
— Привет, — немного неловко ответил Кит. — И правда давно.  
  
Широ аккуратно толкнул младшего брата плечом, пытаясь намекнуть ему о каком-то социальном нюансе, о котором он, видимо, забыл.  
  
Адам пересек пространство комнаты и сел рядом с Китом.  
  
— Прости, что не навещал тебя. Тебе, наверное, было одиноко, — произнес он искреннее извинение.  
  
Кит поспешно качнул головой.  
  
— Не очень. У меня был Широ и его парень-идиот.  
  
Реакцией послужила странно сжатая челюсть старшего мужчины.  
  
— П-понятно, — он выдавил очередную улыбку, но, по сравнению с предыдущей, эта выглядела натянутой. — Что ж, я рад, что у тебя все хорошо. Не сомневаюсь, что с Широ ты в хороших руках. Он много говорит о тебе.  
  
Кит кивнул. Улыбка на его лице исчезла.  
  
— Да… Иногда он умеет смущать, — согласился парень. Атмосфера в комнате стала напряженной, хотя причина того осталась для него неизвестной. Неужели Адам и Мэтт не ладили? Может, что-то случилось, из-за чего его бывший преподаватель и друг ни разу не навестил его?  
  
После неприятно затянувшейся паузы Широ откашлялся.  
  
— Что ж, как я и сказал, с завтрашнего дня Кит приступит к учебе. Наконец-то.  
  
Кит безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
— Теперь чурос будет готовить на одного человека меньше.  
  
— Теперь хаос будет создавать на одного человека меньше, — продолжил Широ.  
  
С губ Адама слетел заметно натянутый смех.  
  
— Похоже, твой птенец наконец покинул гнездо, — сказал он, обращаясь к мужчине своего возраста.  
  
Кит на это выпрямился и заметил:  
  
— Кстати, теперь, когда гарнизон не ненавидит меня, вы с Мэттом можете вернуться.  
  
— Только если тебя не выгонят снова, — шутливо произнес Широ. — Но да, возможно. Было бы неплохо быть ближе к работе. Да и дешевле. Посмотрим.  
  
— О, значит, вы с Мэттом живете вместе? — спросил Адам, приподняв брови от искреннего удивления.  
  
— Да, он только недавно переехал, — пришло подтверждение догадки.  
  
Адам сглотнул.  
  
— Поздравляю, — он посмотрел прямо в глаза Широ, прежде чем отвести взгляд и встать. — Увидимся… позже.  
  
— Пока, — ответил Кит, неловко взмахнув рукой.  
  
— До встречи, — также попрощался второй из братьев.  
  
Адам подошел к стойке, за которой стоял работник гарнизона, и взял у него пару документов, обменявшись с молодым человеком парой слов, после чего поспешно покинул офис.  
  
Кит после его ухода только фыркнул.  
  
— Было неловко. Между Адамом и Мэттом что-то произошло?  
  
— Не думаю, — немного помедлив, неуверенно отреагировал Широ. — Возможно? Мэтт ничего не говорил, а ты сам знаешь, что у него не самый лучший фильтр между мозгом и ртом. Так что… без понятия.  
  
Подросток пару минут изучал лицо двоюродного брата.  
  
— Но ты тоже нервничаешь, — сделал он вывод после недолгой тишины. — Что такое?  
  
Широ подавился собственной слюной и зашелся к приступе хриплого кашля.  
  
— Я не… Я не нервничаю! — выдавил он, распахнув глаза. — И ничего!  
  
— Я надеюсь, вы не… бывшие?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты изменил Мэтту?  
  
— Господи, нет!  
  
Кит категорично скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? — требовательно спросил он. — Вы странно себя вели.  
  
— Ни в чем, — немного запнувшись, ответил Широ. — Ясно? Дай мне заполнить эти бумаги.  
  
— Широ…  
  
— Если не хочешь заполнять их сам, — с вопросительными нотками в голосе перебил его старший.  
  
Кит громко вздохнул в знак поражения.  
  
— Нет, не хочу.  
  
— Я так и подумал, — пришел самодовольный ответ.  
  
— Но разговор не окончен, — пробормотал парень себе под нос, недовольно взглянув на двоюродного брата уголком глаза.  
  
С чужих губ сорвался усталый вздох, но в остальном после этого залегла абсолютная тишина.  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:15  
  
Угадайте, на что я сейчас смотрю  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:17  
  
?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:17  
  
В моей комнате на второй кровати лежат простыни и одеяло   
  
И ноутбук?  
  
КИТ  
  
ТЫ ЧТО, ВЪЕХАЛ, НИЧЕГО НЕ СКАЗАВ МНЕ?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:18  
  
….Возможно  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:18  
  
ГДЕ ТЫ, ЗАСРАНЕЦ  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:18  
  
В офисе, заполняю бумаги и все такое   
  
Точнее Широ их заполняет  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:19  
  
Однажды тебе придется научиться делать это самому  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:19  
  
Но не сегодня  
  
Я буду эксплуатировать Широ, пока он разрешает  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:19  
  
Господи, это я по жизни  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:20   
  
Но да, я увереыоькцьгкцоьк  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:20  
  
Кит?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:20  
  
Пидж убил его  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:22  
  
Нет, я в порядке  
  
Он просто напал на меня  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:22  
  
НЕУЖЕЛИ ПРИШЛО ВРЕМЯ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ ВСЕЙ КОМАНДОЙ  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:22  
  
ДА  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:23  
  
Но я просто делаю скучную фигню в офисе  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:23  
  
Спроси Широ, можно ли тебе уйти  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:24  
  
Сейчас  
  
Он сказал да  
  
Так что  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:24  
  
ВСТРЕЧА ВСЕЙ КОМАНДОЙ?!  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 11:25  
  
СОБИРАЕМСЯ В ОБЩЕМ ЗАЛЕ  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 11:25  
  
Эм  
  
В каком именно?   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 11:26  
  
Пиджи, отведи Кита в резиденцию Лэнса МакКлейна и Ханка Гаррета  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 11:26  
  
Оки  
  
  
Лэнс нервно подпрыгивал на матрасе своей кровати, сидя в ожидании друзей. Грудь сжималась как от радостного нетерпения, так и от параноидальной нервозности. Что, если он не понравится Киту в настоящей жизни? Конечно, они разговаривали по телефону и часто переписывались, но... Общение в живую — совсем другое дело. И мнение Кита было для него важным. Что, если тот подумает, что он слишком громкий и эмоциональный? Что он часто перебивает других людей? Во время разговора по телефону Кит в основном только слушал. Поэтому его волнения были вполне обоснованными. Не говоря уже о том, что сам он не раз называл себя жалким, но в реальности этот факт становился еще более очевидным. И, приехав в гарнизон, Кит мог это понять. Он мог увидеть все неудачи и оплошности Лэнса.  
  
Шатен подпрыгнул на ноги, когда механическая дверь отъехала в сторону. Пидж переступил порог, и следом за ним в комнату шагнул еще один парень.   
  
Кит.  
  
Лэнс не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Вот он. Некогда бледная кожа теперь была покрыта лавандовым мехом, а черный нелепый маллет стал темно-фиолетовым. Глаза молодого человека были полностью желтыми, не оставляя места белому пространству. Огромные, очень пушистые уши незаметно подергивались. На обоих скулах, к самой челюсти, пробегали сиреневые полосы.   
  
— Привет, — произнес Кит, приподняв уголки губ в дрогнувшей неловкой улыбке, которая обнажила кончики острых клыков. Его руки были скрещены, а плечи заметно напряжены. На нем все еще была глупая красная куртка, хотя на сей раз она выглядела немного туже и короче, чем раньше.  
  
— Привет, — ответ был произнесен на выдохе. Лэнс изо всех сил пытался остановить блуждающий по чужому телу взгляд и заглянуть в глаза парня. На губы легла нервная улыбка, пытающаяся вселить в него каплю мнимой уверенности.  
  
— Значит, ты и есть Лэнс, — проговорил Кит, опустив взгляд к своим ногам.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд неловкой тишины Пидж прочистил горло и произнес:  
  
— Так что да, пришельцы существуют. И они на Земле.  
  
Кит не смог сдержать слетевшее с его губ веселое фырканье.  
  
— С чего ты так решил? Может, я пустынный криптид.  
  
Младший парень на это только пожал плечами.  
  
— Все возможно.  
  
Ханк ворвался в комнату и немедленно оторвал Кита от пола, сгребая его в объятия. Тело того тут же напряглось, а зрачки в желтых глазах сжались в узкие кошачьи щелки. Из пальцев выступили продолговатые когти.   
  
— Я так рад видеть тебя, дружище! — воскликнул Ханк.  
  
— Я-я тебя тоже, — выдохнул Кит, зажатый со всех сторон.  
  
Более крупный парень поставил его обратно на пол и опустил широкую ладонь на плечо их нового друга.   
  
— Значит... Ты пришелец?  
  
— Наверное? — неуверенно ответил Кит, чьи глаза вернулись в привычную — для него — форму. — Я никогда не знал свою маму, так что...   
  
— Когда это произошло? — поинтересовался стоявший до этого этого в стороне Лэнс. — В гарнизоне ты выглядел нормально.  
  
Кит закусил нижнюю губу. Наверное, теперь кожа на ней была прочнее, чем обычная, поскольку клыки выглядели достаточно острыми, чтобы прокусить нежную человеческую корочку.   
  
— Я начал меняться еще до того, как меня выгнали, — немного помедлив, признался брюнет. — Я не совсем понимал, что происходит. У меня не было никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить об этом. Так что я... Не знаю. Я стал таким, когда Широ и Мэтт вернулись домой.  
  
— Да, он до смерти напугал нас, — пробормотал Пидж, ударив лучшего друга в плечо, на что тот остался полностью невозмутимым.   
  
— Мне жаль, — только и сказал он.  
  
— Не ври, — прищурив глаза, ответил низкорослый парень.   
  
— Мне жаль, что ты думал, что я мертв, — исправил себя Кит. — Но я не буду извиняться за то, что ты не знал, где я. В этом и был весь смысл.  
  
— Подождите, что произошло? — вмешался в разговор Лэнс. Он не помнил ничего и близкого к смерти Кита. Неужели он что-то упустил?  
  
— О, наш дорогой мистер Когане решил исчезнуть с лица Земли, когда его выгнали из гарнизона, — прорычал Пидж внезапно серьезным голосом, наставив указательный палец в грудь виновника этой вспышки. — Никто не знал, где он. Широ испугался до усрачки, когда он вернулся домой, а ему сказали: "Кит считается мертвым".  
  
— Серьезно? — скрестив руки, недоверчиво спросил Лэнс.  
  
Уши Кита слегка опустились, кончиками прижимаясь к макушке. Глаза приковались к полу.  
  
— Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, — попросил он.  
  
— О, да, прости, — не стал спорить Лэнс. Они стояли в затянувшейся напряженной тишине несколько мгновений, пока ее не нарушил Ханк.  
  
— О, кстати, насчет АГГ!  
  
Брови Кита заинтересованно приподнялись.  
  
— И что с ним?  
  
— Студенческий интерес намного выше, чем мы думали! — Пидж легко подхватил нить разговора. — Коран опросил несколько групп, и нашлось много добровольцев.   
  
— Это круто, — прокомментировал Кит. — Есть уже какие-нибудь планы?  
  
— Да, первая официальная встреча назначена на эту среду! — объявил Ханк. — Нам нужно развесить постеры и все такое, но, в основном, уже все готово.   
  
— Здорово! — с искренней улыбкой ответил Кит.  
  
— И нам нужны твои творческие способности, — как бы между делом заметил Пидж.  
  
Его творческие способности? Округлив глаза, Кит так и переспросил:  
  
— Мои творческие способности? У меня нет... У меня нет никаких способностей! — возразил он. — Ты же не сказал людям, что я все сделаю, да?  
  
Пидж упрямо скрестил руки на тощей груди.  
  
— Если ты тренировался — а именно это ты и делал, ведь последние несколько месяцев тебе было нечем заняться, — то ты отлично рисуешь.  
  
Лэнс взбудораженно опустил обе ладони на плечи Кита, поворачивая его к себе.   
  
— Ты умеешь рисовать? Покажи нам! — с мольбой попросил он.  
  
— Я... Я не настолько хорош, — отведя взгляд, признался парень.  
  
— Уверен, что лучше меня, — ответил ему искренний голос. — Я вообще не умею рисовать.  
  
— Ты кажешься творческим человеком, — поделился Кит. — Я уверен, что с практикой ты бы стал лучше. Как бы там ни было, я не думаю, что мой стиль подойдет для студенческих постеров.  
  
— И что ты обычно рисуешь? Обнаженку? — многозначительно шевельнув бровям, шутливо произнес Лэнс.  
  
— Н-нет, конечно нет! Чаще всего я рисую... пейзажи.   
  
— Пейзажи?  
  
Кит подтвердил это легким кивком головой.  
  
— Да. Ландшафты, природу — все в таком роде.  
  
— Это бы идеально подошло для плакатов, — заверил его Ханк. — А вы как думаете, ребята?  
  
Пидж рассмеялся:  
  
— Это именно то, что нам нужно.  
  
— И большая табличка с надписью: «Альянс Геев и Гетеросексуалов», — поспешно добавил Лэнс. — Кстати! Мистер Смайт дал нам кучу творческих принадлежностей, чтобы мы начали, когда сможем.  
  
— Нет времени лучше, чем сейчас, — слабо передернув плечами, ответил Кит.   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 13:57  
  
Сейчас состоялся самый странный разговор в моей жизни   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 13:58  
  
Объясни   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 13:58  
  
Я развешивал плакаты, когда мимо меня прошел кто как не Джеймс Гриффин?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 13:58  
  
Что случилось?   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:00  
  
Он посмотрел на меня, затем на постеры и сказал: "Значит, АГГ? Не думал, что ты увлекаешься такими вещами, МакКлейн".  
  
Что это, БЛЯТЬ, значит?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:00  
  
Он не знал, что ты открыт для предложений  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:01  
  
Арраапгааоао  
  
Не думаю, что дело в этом, Кит   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:01  
  
Или он такой: «О, круто, гей-собрат»  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:02  
  
С чего ты взял, что он гей?   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:02  
  
Эм  
  
Ты вообще видел его?  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:02  
  
Ээ   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:03  
  
Он придурок, но хотя бы гей-придурок   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:03  
  
О, боже  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:03  
  
Хочешь сказать, я не прав?   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:04  
  
В отличие от Лотора, который придурок-натурал   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:04  
  
пвовоаугаыарыопов  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
Хотя он окружил себя одними лесбиянками   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
Я спросил одну из них, почему они водятся с ним, и она ответила: «О, это наш ручной натурал»   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
ШНУЫПОЫШППШЫШПЫ   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:05  
  
Это прекрасно   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 14:06  
  
Да, если честно  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:12  
  
Видел один из ваших плакатов, выглядит круто   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Спасибо!  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Помню те времена, когда я был маленькой булочкой   
  
Жаждущей познать мир   
  
Невинная душа  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Когда ты был невинным?   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
В детстве   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
Я думал, ты был засранцем  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
Нет, Пидж, это ты в детстве был засранцем   
  
А он в подростковом возрасте  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
А, точно   
  
Иногда я забываю, что он старше меня   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Я НА СЕМЬ ЛЕТ СТАРШЕ ТЕБЯ  
  
КАК ЭТО, БЛЯТЬ, МОЖНО ЗАБЫТЬ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Может, если бы ты вел себя как взрослый, я бы и относился к тебе как ко взрослому   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Хочешь выйти и обсудить это, Кермит?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Давай, я надеру тебе уши  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Удачи, Кермит!  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Ох  
  
Мои кулаки готовы встретиться с твоим лицом  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Ах ты, гребаный   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Хочешь выйти?  
  
Поговорим как мужчина с мужчиной  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Ебаный ты кусок дерьма   
  
Я, блять, убью тебя, слышишь, я убью тебя  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Пошел нахуй   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
Я отведу тебя на улицу Сезам  
  
Со мной Большая Птица   
  
Ты оберечен  
  
Ты что, Маппет? Думаешь, ты тут самый умный? Да ты кусок гребаного, кусок гребаного   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
Кермита  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:17  
  
Кажется, ты убил его   
  
Своим гневом  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
Нет, он может выдержать удар и похуже  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
Да, наступай, чувак  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:18  
  
Нет, маленький ты паршивец  
  
Кстати!  
  
Я разговаривал со Смайтом. Он сказал, что сделает будку для АГГ! И я дал Аллуре контактную информацию Пиджа, потому что других у меня нет   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:19  
  
У тебя нет моего номер?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 14:19  
  
Ой, есть, лол   
  
Ну ладно уже  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:19  
  
Ок, мне снова придется столкнуться с кризисом переосмысливания ориентации   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:20  
  
Жиза   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:20  
  
Еще раз, кто такая Аллура?  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:20  
  
Эээ   
  
Ну, знаешь девушку с темной кожей и белыми волосами?   
  
Настоящая богиня   
  
Приятный акцент   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
Мммм   
  
Простите, я не помню людей, с которыми я не дрался   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
пагаовыыыеооеууе  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:21  
  
Великолепные стандарты  
  
  
  


**Сообщения  
  
  
14:34**

  
  
  
  
**Неизвестный номер**  
  
Здравствуй! Это Пидж Гандерсон?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Кто это?

  
  
  
  
**Неизвестный номер**  
  
Аллура Альтея. Мэтт Холт сказал, что я могу связаться с тобой по поводу АГГ?   
  
  


**Я**  
  
А, да  
  
Да, это Пидж   
  
Подожди, Лэнс вроде собирался создать беседу для АГГ

  
  
  
**Аллура**  
  
Отличная идея!   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Я поговорю с ним и кину тебе ссылку

  
  
  
**Аллура**  
  
О! Благодарю тебя, Пидж!  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:42  
  
Лэнс, ты создал беседу для АГГ?   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
Канеш  
  
https://discord.gg/xxxxxx  
  
  
  
 **Вы приглашены на сервер  
  
Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
Круто, спасибо  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 14:44  
  
(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
  
  
  


**Сообщения  
  
  
14:45**

  
  
  
  


**Я**  
  
У тебя есть аккаунт в дискорде?

  
  
  
**Аллура**  
  
Да  
  
А что?   
  
  


**Я**  
  
https://discord.gg/xxxxxx

  
  
  
**Аллура**  
  
Спасибо!   
  
  
  
**Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **- >Это птица! Это самолет! А, нет, это просто Когейне.   
  
  
->Сковородка теперь в чате. Намасте!!  
  
  
->Приветствуем, ЗеленыйАсексуал. Мы ждали тебя ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
->Розы красные, фиалки синие, инопланетная принцесса подключена к серверу**  
  
  
 **Мальчик-би** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
Всем привет!  
  
  
 **Инопланетная принцесса** Сегодня в 14:48  
  
Приветствую вас! Я Аллура Альтея!  
  
  
 **Мальчик-би** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
Здравствуйте, принцесса  
  
Я Лэнс МакКлейн  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
Кит  
  
  
 **ЗеленыйАсексуал** Сегодня в 14:49  
  
Я Пидж  
  
  
 **Сковородка** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Меня зовут Ханк. Приятно познакомиться, Аллура!  
  
  
 **Инопланетная принцесса** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Я тоже очень рада познакомиться с вами.   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Ага, я тоже  
  
  
 **Инопланетная принцесса** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы написать наши настоящие имена в никах?   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 14:50  
  
Я уже   
  
  
**Сковородка** Сегодня в 14:51  
  
Да, неплохая идея  
  
  
 **Мальчик-би** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
:( Это скучно  
  
  
 **ЗеленыйАсексуал** Сегодня в 14:52  
  
Вот именно  
  
  
 **Ханк** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
Я все  
  
  
 **Мальчик-би** Сегодня в 14:53  
  
Кит, я не мог не заметить, что ты использовал ник, который я дал тебе в 2 часа ночи   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Что  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 14:54  
  
Отстань, гремлин   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:01  
  
Все ушли на сервере АГГ?   
  
:с  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 15:01  
  
Можешь присоединиться…  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:02  
  
Но я взрослый и все такое  
  
Не хочу мешать вам  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 15:02  
  
Ты очень несерьезный для своего возраста, не волнуйся  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:02  
  
Хммм  
  
Ладно. Детка, хочешь присоединиться?   
  
@любит_пиццу_с_ананасом  
  
Деткааа   
  
  
**любит_пиццу_с_ананасом** Сегодня в 15:03  
  
Что?   
  
Кто поменял мой ник?   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 15:03  
  
Мир должен знать о твоих грехах   
  
  
**любит_пиццу_с_ананасом** Сегодня в 15:04  
  
Kит….  
  
Как бы там ни было, ты спрашивал мое мнение, стоит ли нам вступать в чат?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:04  
  
Да  
  
  
 **любит_пиццу_с_ананасом** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
Думаю, мы должны спросить членов того сервера   
  
Свяжитесь кто-нибудь с ними, пожалуйста   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
Сейчас  
  
  
 **любит_пиццу_с_ананасом** Сегодня в 15:05  
  
Спасибо, Лэнс  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:06  
  
Значит так  
  
Мэтт и Широ хотят помочь нам с АГГ в качестве взрослых волонтеров/фасилитаторов  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
Ох, это чудесно!  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:07  
  
Ага  
  
Они спрашивают, были бы вы против, если бы они вступили в этот чат?  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
Да, абсолютно  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
Что? Почему?   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 15:08  
  
У меня уже перенасыщение от этих двоих, ОНИ КОНТРОЛИРУЮТ МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
Лол   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
Не успею я оглянуться, как они уже: «О, Кит, мы пообедаем с тобой и твоими друзьями, ладно?»   
  
  
**Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:09  
  
О, боже  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 15:10  
  
Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу видеть уродливую рожу Мэтта каждый день  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 15:10  
  
Что ж, я не против, но если остальные придерживаются другого мнения, то...   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 15:11  
  
Да я шучу  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:11  
  
Ты любишь его  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 15:11  
  
◔_◔  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
У меня есть фотографии, где вы обнимаетесь  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
У меня есть фотографии, где ты обнимаешься с Мэттом   
  
  
**Пидж** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
…  
  
Похоже, мы зашли в тупик, Когане  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 15:12  
  
Видимо, Гандерсон  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 15:13  
  
Я рада, что вы все уже знакомы между собой.   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
Каково ваше заключение?   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 15:14  
  
Мы приняли решение принять вас   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 15:15  
  
Чудненько  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **- >Противник приближается... Мэтт прибыл! **  
  
  
**Мэтт** Сегодня в 15:16  
  
Привет!  
  
  
 **- >тшироганэ только что присоединился.**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:16  
  
Здравствуйте, дети.   
  
  
**Пидж** Сегодня в 15:16  
  
Отец  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:17  
  
О, нет.   
  
  
**Лэнс** Сегодня в 15:17  
  
Папочка  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:17  
  
Да, именно этого я и боялся  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 15:18  
  
Здравствуйте, Широ и Мэтт! Не взирая на то, что я уже видела Мэтта сегодня, для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами лично. Проделанная вами работа невероятна, особенно если брать в расчет ваш возраст   
  
  
**Мэтт** Сегодня в 15:18  
  
евшваыгеыег это так мило   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:18  
  
О, это очень...   
  
Спасибо   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 15:18  
  
Они все еще хаотичные геи   
  
  
**Мэтт** Сегодня в 15:19  
  
Обидненько  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 15:19  
  
Меня предала собственная кровинушка   
  
  
**Мэтт** Сегодня в 15:19  
  
Это так печально  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 17:14  
  
Я написала всем студентам, которые проявили интерес во вступлении в клуб   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:14  
  
Спасибо, Аллура.   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 17:15  
  
Не за что! Мне не терпится увидеть всех членов кружка вместе   
  
  
**Лэнс** Сегодня в 17:15  
  
Мне тоже! Это будет потрясающе   
  
  
**- >Игрок гриффиндурок готов **  
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 17:16  
  
Клевый ник  
  
  
 **Гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 17:17  
  
Что?  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 17:17  
  
О, привет... Джеймс?   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:18  
  
Привет  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:18  
  
О  
  
Прив   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:18  
  
Что ты здесь делаешь, Когане?  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:19  
  
Гействую  
  
А ты?  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:19  
  
….тоже  
  
Но разве тебя не выгнали из гарнизона?  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:19  
  
Да, но я вернулся   
  
Мое отчисление было актом гомофобии  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:20  
  
Что? Почему?   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 17:20  
  
Потому что я гей и это беспокоит меня  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:20  
  
Это так не работает   
  
  
**Пидж** Сегодня в 17:21  
  
Конечно, работает. А что еще, по твоему мнению, гомофобия такое?   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:21  
  
*вздох*  
  
  
 **- >Прошу любить и жаловать! Ризотто прибыла! **  
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 17:21  
  
Джеймс, они правы   
  
  
**Лэнс** Сегодня в 17:22  
  
Хай, кто ты?  
  
  
 **Ризотто** Сегодня в 17:22  
  
Надия Ривази  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
Привет, Надия! Кажется, мы ходим вместе на математику?  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
Ага!  
  
  
 **Лэнс** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
Круто  
  
  
 **Пидж** Сегодня в 17:23  
  
Это имя портит мой стиль  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
Так измени его  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
Классика  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
Как всегда   
  
  
**Ханкелот** Сегодня в 17:24  
  
Можно я тоже?   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:25  
  
Конечно  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:25  
  
Значит, пока ник включает наши имена, все нормально?  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Это напрягает меня  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Что это за сервер?   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Улетный  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Гейский   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:26  
  
Слишком веселый для людей, как ты  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
Жестко   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
…  
  
Это гомофобия   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
Оеуеоыоеыоецеыооеыоец  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:27  
  
вплыевешыгеыгеы  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
Ну ты и засранец, Гриффин  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
Меня хотя бы никогда не выгоняли из гарнизона   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 17:28  
  
У тебя хотя бы есть живые родители   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:29  
  
Чт  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:29  
  
Кит, не стоит говорить об этом  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 17:29  
  
Эй, это же наши мертвые родители  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:30  
  
Kит…  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 17:30  
  
Мне кажется, в этом чате Кит и Джеймс будут все время ссориться, а Широ предпринимать слабые попытки угомонить их, но он также слишком устал, чтобы действительно что-то делать  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:31  
  
Пожалуйста, не навлекай на себя проблем, Кит. Я люблю тебя, но ты ходячая катастрофа   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 17:31  
  
Кто бы говорил  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:31  
  
Я твой двоюродный брат, это у нас в крови   
  
Прощу прощения за это недоразумение, Джеймс   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:32  
  
Эм….  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 17:32  
  
Не хочу показаться натуралкой, но я уже обожаю Широ  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:32  
  
Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Надия. Ты тоже кажешься приятной молодой леди (?)   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 17:33  
  
Да, я леди  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 17:33  
  
О, точно, нужно назвать свое местоимение!  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 17:33  
  
А что, больше никого не будет?  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 17:34  
  
И правда...   
  
Тогда подождем   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:52  
  
Что ж, видимо, Джеймс состоит в АГГ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
И он действительно гей   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
Надеюсь, наберется много людей, будет так весело!   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:53  
  
Интересно, будут ли у нас участники-натуралы?  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
Отличный вопрос  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:54  
  
Надеюсь, что нет  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:55  
  
Почему? Альянс геев и гетеросексуалов называется так не просто так, Кит  
  
Чтобы создать альянс геев и гетеросексуалов, необходимы гетеросексуалы   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:55  
  
С этим трудно поспорить   
  
Но надеюсь, что нашим натуралом не будет... Лотор  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
Великолепно, что его ты помнишь, а меня нет  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
Мне легче запоминать людей, если я ненавижу их  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
Что за Лотор?  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 17:56  
  
Один засранец-натурал  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 17:57  
  
Засранец, который не гей  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 17:57  
  
Знаешь чувака с очень длинными светлыми волосами?   
  
Похож на Леголаса, но более раздражающий и менее сексуальный   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 17:57  
  
А, этот  
  
У нас есть пара совместных занятий   
  
  
  
**Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:02  
  
Эй, Аллура, а кто еще записался?  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:03  
  
Что ж, интерес проявили такие люди, как Акша Канг, Шей Бальмера, Ромелль Мартин, Эзор Эшворт, Зетрид Сильвера, Нарти Рэо, Вероника МакКлейн и Лотор Галра   
  
Не считая Джеймса и Надию, конечно же   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 18:03  
  
Имеет ли Вероника МакКлейн какое-то отношение к Лэнсу МакКлейну?   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:04  
  
Да! Она моя старшая сестренка!  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:04  
  
О, круто   
  
Надеюсь, она такая же чудесная, как и её брат   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:04  
  
лпвлнвелвоеу какого черта, Кит, это очень мило  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
<3  
  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@мистер_горячие_булочки  
  
  
кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
Вся моя жизнь только что пролетела у меня перед глазами  
  
  
 **мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
Почему???  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
Кит отправил мне сердечко??  
  
  
 **мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:05  
  
Твои чувства вернулись???  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:06  
  
З-заткнись  
  
  
 **мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:06  
  
Мне кажется, в этот раз ты ему тоже нравишься  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:06  
  
Если ты отправляешь кому-то сердечко, то ты либо флиртуешь с ним, либо френдзонишь  
  
  
 **мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:06  
  
Не думаю, что ты прав насчет этого, но ладно  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:07  
  
плрлнккнлл Ханк, от тебя НОЛЬ помощи   
  
  
**мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:07  
  
Ну прости, я просто не знаю, что сказать  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:07  
  
…справедливо. Ты тоже извини  
  
  
 **мистер_горячие_булочки** Сегодня в 18:08  
  
<3  
  
  
 **кубинская_красотка** Сегодня в 18:08  
  
<33333  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Похоже, Лотор тоже с нами  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
*бьется головой о стену*  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Дружище, не надо   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 18:13  
  
Он ГЕТЕРО   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:13  
  
Эй, некоторые из них крутые  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:13  
  
Назови хоть одного   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:14  
  
Мои родители  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:14  
  
Назови хоть одного подростка  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:14  
  
Глупыш, я не знаю подростков-натуралов  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:15  
  
Справедливо   
  
  
**Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 18:15  
  
Нужно дать ему шанс  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 18:15  
  
Ладно  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
Так-то у нас нет выбора  
  
  
 **Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
ПОДОЖДИТЕ, я знаю одну девчонку с Кубы   
  
Ее зовут Плаксум   
  
Она клевая   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
О, ясно   
  
  
**Пляжная Сучка** Сегодня в 18:16  
  
Ага  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **- >Ничего себе. город_сисек здесь**  
  
  
 **город_сисек** Сегодня в 18:24  
  
Итак. Ваше отношение к общественным душевым  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
Кто ты, новый пользователь?  
  
  
 **город_сисек** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
Эзор, приятно позлиться с вами  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
Ты хотела сказать "познакомиться"?  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:25  
  
Думаешь?   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
О, боже  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
Так себе   
  
У меня нет какого-то определенного мнения  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
Ненавижу общие душевые   
  
  
**Широ** Сегодня в 18:26  
  
Это правда. Чаще он пользуется моим, а не общественным.   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
Меня можно винить?   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
Не знаю, в студенчестве я обожал общие душевые  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:27  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
Понимаю  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
Мэтт, нет   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
Детка, но почему   
  
Тебе не нравится мысль о том, что я смотрел на других мужчин?  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
Потому что здесь дети, Мэтт  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
Подождите, это что, самая горячая парочка гарнизона?   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
Эм, да?  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:29  
  
Стойте, это мы с Зетрид самая горячая парочка  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Но у Широ великолепные сисечки, а я замечательный твинк  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Победа за вами  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
О, здравствуй, Эзор! Приношу свои извинения, что не могла сразу поприветствовать тебя!  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Все норм   
  
И я чувствую ваши сомнения относительно гетеро в чате, но, клянусь, как только вы узнаете его ближе, то поймете, что он классный  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Я думал, он ваш питомец  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Так и есть   
  
И мне нравится твой ник, но как тебя зовут на самом деле, Когейне?  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
Кит   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
Ооооо   
  
Я огромный фанат вашей работы  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
Спасибо   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 18:38  
  
Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи, кто из них самый большой гей?  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:38  
  
Я  
  
Я старше, а значит, был геем дольше всех  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:38  
  
Неоспоримая логика   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
Ты был геем дольше всех, но была ли твоя гейность самой экстремальной?  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
Да, я в отношениях  
  
А ты все еще одинок  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
А сейчас было обидно  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
Оуу  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:39  
  
Но думал ли ты об этом: Кит гей, а ты би?  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
Если честно, то не думаю, что я би   
  
Не могу представить себя с женщиной  
  
Мне кажется, я называл себя бисексуалом, потому что "лучше перестраховаться", но...   
  
Что ж, видимо, это уже не важно   
  
Я слишком взрослый, чтобы задаваться такими вопросами  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
Никогда не поздно думать о своей ориентации   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
+  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
+++++  
  
  
 **Ханкелот** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
Боже, Широ, ты драгоценен  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:40  
  
+!!!  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Вы слишком милые  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Это очень приятно   
  
Но задумывались ли вы о том, что я самая большая лесбиянка?  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Нет, самый большой гей — Широ   
  
Потому что он старый   
  
  
**Широ** Сегодня в 18:42  
  
Возвращаясь к теме разговора   
  
Бисексуалы не менее гомосексуальны, чем геи   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:42  
  
Согласен  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 18:42  
  
Это точно  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Блять, ты прав, простите, бисексуалы   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Ничего страшного, Пиджеон   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Круто  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Вы так добры по отношению друг к другу  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Ты бы видела наше соревнование по оскорблениям  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Неплохое было время  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
Было очень весело   
  
Но, когда это действительно нужно, мы всегда поддержим друг друга  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Ханкелот** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
Фу, у вас всех дружеские стояки  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 18:45  
  
Скажи? Кошмар.   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 18:46  
  
В этом славном христианском доме? Да. Каждый день  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@Ризотто**  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Надия   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Звонил?  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:01  
  
Я только сейчас понял, кто такой Широ  
  
Я проявил столько неуважения!   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Джеймс, ему пофиг  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
И все же я хотел произвести хорошее впечатление   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:02  
  
Ладно, но подумай об этом. Вы оба геи. Вы автоматически в одной лодке  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Не думаю, что это работает так   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Конечно, так   
  
Посмотри, с кем он дружит   
  
С Китом и его дружками-«неудачниками»  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:03  
  
Это потому, что они родственники   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
И потому что он любит их?   
  
Как думаешь, что есть у них, чего нет у тебя?   
  
  
**гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Симпатии Кита   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Черт, ты прав   
  
Как бы там ни было, уверена, все нормально   
  
Широ впервые узнал о тебе, когда ты подрался с его младшим братиком из-за погибших родителей этого самого братика. Но ты все еще нравишься ему, так что ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Эм   
  
  
**Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Ты также должен извиниться за то, что вел себя как козел  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Прошло несколько лет, Надия  
  
  
 **Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
Для извинений никогда не поздно  
  
Особенно если ты скучал по этому человеку  
  
  
 **гриффиндурок** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
О, НЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ СНОВА ЭТОТ РАЗГОВОР  
  
  
 **Ризотто** Сегодня в 19:06  
  
Неудачник  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Джеймс тащился по Джастину Биберу, когда ему было 13  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Опыпыопгпугпугпу  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:08  
  
Кнплнулпвщпввнл  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
О, боже, СЕРЬЕЗНО?   
  
  
**Ханкелот** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Лэнс, тебе нравились "Пляжные мальчишки" с 8 по 13 лет  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:09  
  
Каким-то образом Бибер все равно хуже  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Согласен   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Надия, ищи себе новых друзей, между нами все кончено   
  
Ужасная гомофобия   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 19:10  
  
Лол   
  
  
**- >Добро пожаловать, лесбакша. Останься и выслушай.**  
  
  
 **лесбакша** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Эзор, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, забудь уже об этом меме  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Никогда   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:13  
  
Кто это   
  
  
**Акша** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
Я Акша   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
Добро пожаловать, Акша!  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 19:14  
  
Спасибо  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Опиши себя как неудачный ЛГБТ-сюжет. Я психически неуравновешенная лесбиянка   
  
  
**Широ** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Сгоревший гей  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Асексуал, не способный на проявление любви и эмоций   
  
  
**Ханкелот** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Я пансексуал, который в конечном итоге оказывается с девушкой, и все говорят: "Нет, вы что, не видите, он натурал"  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Вечно всем недовольный гей  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Я вставший на путь истинный бисексуал, которому просто нужно было напомнить, что он любит только женщин  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Я спящий со всеми подряд би  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Но ты состоишь в отношениях  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
*возбужденный би  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
Я лучший друг-гей  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
Но у тебя куча друзей, которые любят свой пол  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:36  
  
Не важно  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 19:37  
  
Я соблазнительная лесбиянка, которая пытается затащить в постель натуралку  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:37  
  
Я лесбиянка, которая отказывает всем мужчинам, но каким-то образом протагонисту удается заставить меня понять, что мужчины не так уж плохи  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Я жестокая лесбиянка, которую мужчины считают стервой   
  
  
**- >Волосы_от_Лореаль прибыл. Вечеринка окончена.**  
  
  
 **Волосы_от_Лореаль** Сегодня в 19:38  
  
Приветствую всех присутствующих  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
А вот и наш отличительный натурал!  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
Здравствуй, Эзор  
  
Верно, я отличительный натурал. Я смирюсь с этим.  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
Добрый вечер, Лотор  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
Здравствуй, принцесса.   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
Отрадно видеть тебя здесь   
  
  
**Лотор** Сегодня в 19:39  
  
Взаимно, дорогая   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
А. Гетеро.   
  
  
**Лотор** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Не все из нас скверные   
  
  
**Широ** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Он шутит   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Ага  
  
Конечно  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Кит.   
  
  
**Когейне** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Шило.   
  
  
**Ланселот** Сегодня в 19:41  
  
Широ*  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Я знаю, что я сказал   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Не хочу показаться натуралкой, но, Кит, я тебя люблю  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Подожди пару дней, его дерьмо надоест тебе  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Нарти только что проинформировала меня, что она не очень любит групповые чаты и, следовательно, не присоединится к нам здесь  
  
Однако она будет посещать встречи  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Понимаю  
  
Сообщения здесь появляются с сумасшедшей скоростью  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
О даа   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Особенно потому что мы все геи, кроме Лотора, и поэтому пишем рандомные буквы  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Да, поэтому обычно она предпочитает звонки  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Я так не делаю   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Я на 97% уверен, что у меня есть скриншот, где ты пишешь что попало   
  
**270 KB  
  
Screenshot_20180904-143255.png**  
  
(Скриншот со вчерашнего дня, на котором изображен разговор в семь часов вечера. Широ на нём отправил случайный набор букв).   
  
**252 KB  
  
Screenshot_20180904-143823.png**  
  
(Скриншот агрессивно напечатанных букв, которые Широ отправил вчера в 19:59).  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Ладно-ладно, я понял  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Этот групповой чат выглядит... хаотичным   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Мы кучка хаотичных геев, что ты ожидал  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Прошлая ночка была такой дикой  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
  
  
**Лотор** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Эзор, я крайне сомневаюсь, что он подразумевал именно это   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Конечно же, это   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Мы очень повеселились все вместе ;)  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
;)))  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
;)))))))))))  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Вы отвратительны  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Дееетка  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Мм?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 20:05  
  
Ничего, просто хотел назвать тебя деткой  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 20:05  
  
Оу  
  
  
 **Пиджеот** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
О, кстати, ребята, теперь вам тоже придется терпеть это дерьмо  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
А как по мне, это мило  
  
  
 **Ланселот** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
Не так мило, как вы, принцесса  
  
  
 **Широ** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Лэнс  
  
  
 **Когейне** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Лэнс   
  
  
**Пиджеот** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Лэнтс  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Ладно, ладно   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Ты намного беспечнее своей сестры   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Какая она вообще?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Да, она милая?  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Очень, но даже не думайте к ней подкатывать, ребята  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Ви? Она замечательная  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Кажется, я видел ее пару раз. Она кажется очень порядочной молодой леди   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Широ, ты говоришь как пятидесятилетний учитель, отзывающийся о своей ученице  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Почему вы все изменили свои ники?   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Они отряд   
  
И держатся вместе   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Что значат эти имена, Мэтт?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Малыш, какой же ты старый  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
И ты все равно трахаешься с ним  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
афоаыоаагаымыаппыпп  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть  
  
  
тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Как у тебя дела?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Немного ошеломлен из-за последних событий, но, в целом, нормально  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Хорошо   
  
Ты можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно   
  
У тебя тут целая группа поддержки   
  
Понятно?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:06  
  
Да, я знаю   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
Ок   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
Так что насчет Адама?   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:07  
  
Эм  
  
Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
Ты вел себя... немного странно  
  
И он тоже   
  
Пожалуйста, скажи правду   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
Я...   
  
Если честно, у меня сейчас много пищи для размышлений. Не могу дать тебе честные ответы прямо сейчас.   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:08  
  
Поговори со мной   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
Я люблю Мэтта. Я правда без ума от него. Но... Кажется, у меня также есть чувства к Адаму. Меня пугает то, что я не знаю, что делать... И должен ли?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:11  
  
Слышал когда-нибудь о полиамории?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:37  
  
Я... Я правда не знаю, что ответить  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Подумай об этом. Хочешь, чтобы я подкинул эту мысль в голову Мэтта?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Я  
  
Мне нужно подумать  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:38  
  
Конечно   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
Спасибо, Кит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:39  
  
Не за что   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 21:40  
  
Хорошенько выспись! Люблю тебя!  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:40  
  
Я тебя тоже   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Привет, Пидж   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:49  
  
Что такое?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Ты случайно не знаешь, как Мэтт относится к полиамории?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
*щурит глаза*  
  
А чтооо?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:50  
  
Не могу сказать   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
*щурит глаза*  
  
Ладно   
  
Не знаю точно, но не думаю, что он был бы против   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Окей, спрашивал просто из любопытства   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:51  
  
Конееечно   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
Хочешь, чтобы я спросила?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
Не надо... Пока что   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 21:52  
  
Ну, смотри


	8. Chapter 8

**Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:08  
  
Как понять, что девушка лесбиянка?   
  
Спрашиваю для друга   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:12  
  
Можешь спросить у нее  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Это ужасно прямолинейно   
  
И что, если она лесбиянка, но не готова   
  
Признаться?   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Подкати к ней и посмотри, как она отреагирует   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
А что если она такая: "О, а я и не знала, что ты думаешь обо мне в этом смысле". И будет неловко  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:13   
  
Спроси, нравится ли ей кто-то   
  
Шутливым тоном   
  
Если ей нравится кто-то противоположного пола, то она не лесбиянка (хотя остается еще вариант с би или паном), а ты можешь списать свой вопрос на дружескую шутку   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Да пригласи ее на свидание, трусишка   
  
Не "подкатывай" к ней   
  
А иди традиционным путем   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Нетрадиционным*  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Спасибо, это очень полезное замечание, Кит  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Вздох   
  
(☞◔_◔)☞   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
Ужас   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
Ненавижу этот смайлик  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
Никогда больше не отправляй его  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
(•_o)  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Пидж, как думаешь, он ухмыляется?   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Нет   
  
Он выглядит мертвым внутри   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Потому что так и есть   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Жиза   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Я тоже   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Плюс   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:16  
  
Согласен   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
Мой прекрасный парень — моя единственная причина жить  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
А как же наука?   
  
Мне кажется, она нравится тебе больше, чем я  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
Да, но я не люблю ее  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
Авв, детка   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Отвратительно   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Уйдите отсюда   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
У вас теперь романтические стояки   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Я сказал "парень"? Я имел в виду, член моего парня   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Я забираю свое сердечко  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Нет, милый   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Извини, я не знал, что ты встречаешься со мной только ради моего тела   
  
Мне придется найти нового парня, который будет любить меня за то, что я — это я  
  
*вытирает слезу*  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Малыш, подожди   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Нет, слишком поздно, Мэттью   
  
Это последняя капля   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
.·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·.  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Я на 80% уверен, что они сейчас обнимаются в постели  
  
Извините, что разрушил вашу прелюдию   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Как мы будем заниматься страстным примиряющим сексом, если не ссорились?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Мэттью.   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Идите в лс  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Им и не нужно, они сидят рядом   
  
К другим новостям. Первый день учебы был... долгим   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 7:25  
  
И чья это вина?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:25  
  
Это комбинация различных факторов, Джеймс  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Виноват Широ. Потому что иначе он бы все еще прятался в пустыне   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
И я также забрал у него единственную опору, отправившись на Керберос   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Только не говори, что ты все еще чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за этого   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:27  
  
Мой младший братик страдал, потому что я был целиком и полностью сосредоточен на карьере   
  
С чего бы мне не чувствовать себя виноватым?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:27  
  
Но все наладилось, Широ. Теперь все хорошо   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:27  
  
И все же…  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 7:31  
  
Что я прервала?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:31  
  
У броганэ семейные стояки   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 7:31  
  
(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:31  
  
(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 7:32  
  
Отвечая на твой предыдущий вопрос, Надия, буду с тобой откровена. Лотор пригласил меня на свидание пару лет назад, и я ответила, что я лесбиянка. После этого между нами не было неловкости  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 7:32  
  
Что ж, поначалу было несколько неуютно   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 7:32  
  
Да, но это ощущение быстро исчезло  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:32  
  
И теперь ты дружишь с одними лесбиянками  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 7:32  
  
Верно   
  
И я ни о чем не жалею   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@тшироганэ  
  
  
желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:09   
  
Широ, помоги   
  
Пожалуйста, помоги, все пялятся на меня  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:09   
  
Это Мэтт, Широ за рулем  
  
Он говорит игнорировать их  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:09   
  
Это тяжело   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:10  
  
Я знаю, дружище   
  
Но все хорошо   
  
Просто сосредоточься на своих друзьях   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Это тяжело   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Я знаю, ты нервничаешь, но у тебя все получится  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Это так подавляет   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Просто дыши, Кит   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Я очень переживаю  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Я знаю, но ты справишься  
  
Ты сильный   
  
Все будет хорошо   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Я постараюсь   
  
Спасибо, Шэтт   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Всегда пожалуйста   
  
Мы любим тебя, Кит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 8:13  
  
Я вас тоже  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов  
  
  
мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:18  
  
Я видел то, что не должен был   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
Мы говорим о пенисе или о чьей-то личной переписке?   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:19  
  
Кит написал Широ, пока мы ехали на работу, и я случайно прочитал их переписку (ред.)  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Широ дал тебе свой пароль, потому что он доверяет тебе, уверена, в этом нет ничего страшного  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
ПИДЖ, Я ПРАВДА НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВИДЕТЬ ЭТО  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Это была личная информация Широ или Кита?   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:20  
  
Широ   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
врсршееышщкн  
  
ПОГОВОРИ С НИМ????  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
Что, если он разозлится?   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
Мэтт, я уверена, все будет хорошо, он любит тебя   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:21  
  
НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО, ПИДЖ, Я ПРАВДА ВОЛНУЮСЬ  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
Ну так ПОГОВОРИ С НИМ, МЭТТ  
  
ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВУЙТЕ   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:22  
  
Ммммммммммммм   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Больше ничем помочь не могу, Мэтт, я без понятия, о чем ты говоришь   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:23  
  
Ммммммммммммм я не имею права рассказывать это  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
Ладно   
  
Тогда   
  
Поговори со своим парнем, Мэтт  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:24  
  
Я... посмотрю, что я могу сделать  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть   
  
  
тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:07  
  
Привет, Кит. Я пытаюсь не сходить с ума, но, кажется, Мэтт видел наш разговор  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:07  
  
Оу  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:07  
  
Он же... не разозлится, да?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:08  
  
Не думаю  
  
Ты просто выражал свои мысли, ты же не изменил ему   
  
Мэтт не ревнивый   
  
Он верит тебе   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:08  
  
Я правда не хочу ничего испортить, Кит   
  
Я очень люблю его   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:09  
  
Все будет хорошо, Широ   
  
Если ты беспокоишься из-за этого, то просто поговори с ним  
  
Самое главное — честность   
  
Ведь самое худшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это соврать и пытаться найти отговорки  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:10  
  
Знаю, ты прав  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:10  
  
Да  
  
Все будет хорошо   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
Я не отвлекаю тебя от урока?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
Нет, мы не делаем ничего важного   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:12  
  
Ок, просто проверяю  
  
Тебе уже лучше?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Да. Теперь, на уроке, люди больше сосредоточены на задании и не достают меня  
  
Первый предмет у меня, кстати, у Адама   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Это хорошо   
  
Люблю тебя   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 9:13  
  
Я тя тоже   
  
  
Только Кит закончил небольшой разговор со своим двоюродным братом, как над его партой нависла высокая фигура. Адам наклонился, чтобы быть на одном уровне с учеником.   
  
— Кит, я понимаю, что сегодня у тебя довольно трудный день, но обычно я не разрешаю своим ученикам пользоваться телефонами, — тихо, чтобы не привлекать ненужное внимания, объяснил он. — Можешь, пожалуйста, отложить его?   
  
— Да, без проблем, — Кит не стал спорить, заблокировал экран и убрал мобильное устройство в карман. — Я просто говорил с Широ.   
  
Адам понимающе кивнул.   
  
— Хорошо, — тогда он выпрямился и положили широкую ладонь на плечо Кита. — Не забывай, что я тоже рядом. Можешь просить меня о чем угодно.   
  
— У меня есть... странная просьба.   
  
— Все что угодно, — доброжелательно согласился мужчина.   
  
— Можно... пользоваться твоим душем? — немного помявшись, спросил Кит. — По вечерам?   
  
Адам сконфуженно поджал губы, но после небольшой паузы ответил:  
  
— Видишь ли, это может поставить меня в нелегкое положение. Из-за того, что я твой преподаватель, не думаю, что тебе позволено пользоваться моим душем. Но как друг Широ и твоя опора я хочу помочь тебе. Я знаю, что общественные душевые неприятны тебе.   
  
Кит слабо кивнул:  
  
— Я понимаю... Просто...   
  
— Не нужно оправдывать себя, — успокаивающе оборвал его Адам. — Я найду тебе место, где ты сможешь мыться, ладно?   
  
Подросток выдавил неуверенную улыбку:  
  
— Спасибо, Ада... Лейтенант Уалкер.   
  
Мужчина нежно похлопал его по плечу.   
  
— Конечно. Я всегда рядом, Кит.   
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Больше никаких геев** Сегодня в 12:09  
  
Видимо, я занял место другого пилота, который бросил учебу  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:11   
  
Слава богу  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 12:11  
  
Да  
  
Моего инженера зовут Регрис, а связистку Ромелль  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 12:11   
  
О, она, кажется, присоединилась к АГГ?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 12:12  
  
Возможно?  
  
В общем, Регрис показался мне довольно крутым парнем  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:12  
  
Ты встретил незнакомца и подумал, что он крутой? Я так горжусь тобой  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 12:12  
  
Отстань от меня, ненавижу, когда ты гордишься мной   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:12  
  
Неправда   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 12:12  
  
Уйди  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:13  
  
Аввв <3   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов  
  
  
мэттематика** Сегодня в 12:58  
  
Стоит подождать до конца рабочего дня, да?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:01  
  
О, определенно не нужно вываливать это на него посреди работы  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 13:01  
  
Круто, спасибо   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 13:01  
  
Ага  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть  
  
  
тшироганэ** Сегодня в 13:13  
  
Я уверен, что Мэтт все прочитал. Он странно себя ведет  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:14  
  
Все нормально, Широ   
  
Подожди, когда вы вернетесь домой. Тогда вы поговорите как взрослые люди  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 13:14  
  
Я волнуюсь, Кит  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:14  
  
Понимаю, но все будет хорошо   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 13:14  
  
Знаю, знаю   
  
Я просто сосредоточусь на своей работе   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:15  
  
Отличная идея  
  
Поговорим позже   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 13:15  
  
Люблю тебя!   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 13:15  
  
Я тебя тоже  
  
  
  
 **Кофеиновые Наркоманы**  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:07  
  
Так что, мы собираемся говорить об этом?   
  
Ну, знаете   
  
  
**Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
Ты имеешь в виду возвращение Кита Когане?  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
И возвращение чувств Джеймса?  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:08  
  
Я не влюблен в Когане!  
  
У меня более утонченные вкусы   
  
  
**5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:09  
  
Ооо, нет, я имела в виду чувств к Широгане. О чем это вы?   
  
  
**Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:09  
  
Я  
  
Я думал, ты говорила об этом, Надия!  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:09  
  
( ¬_¬)  
  
Рассказывай подробности, Джеймс  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:10  
  
Нет никаких подробностей, Ризави!  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:10  
  
( ¬_¬)  
  
Рассказывай подробности, Гриффин  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:10  
  
Отстань от меня  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
Так и знала  
  
  
 **Кофе по-турецки** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
Это было очевидно   
  
  
**Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
Собираешься преследовать его?  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:11  
  
Нет! Никого преследовать я не буду!  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:12  
  
Ни на секунду не поверила   
  
  
**Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:12  
  
В предыдущих свершениях ты всегда занимал пассивную позицию, позволяя мальчикам "подойти к тебе"   
  
Однако мне кажется, что с ним эта стратегия не сработает. Тебе придется брать более активную роль, если хочешь соблазнить Когане.   
  
  
**Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 14:12  
  
Я не буду делать такое   
  
  
**5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Трус   
  
  
**Кофе по-турецки** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Может, это даже к лучшему. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс и Кит взаимодействуют, кто-то страдает   
  
  
**5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
В последнее время у них... странно нормальные отношения   
  
Мы общаемся с ним онлайн   
  
  
**Кофе по-турецки** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Да?  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:13  
  
Ага, когда мы вступили в АГГ, Аллура отправила нам приглашение в чат   
  
И там есть Кит  
  
Присоединяйтесь, ребята, там весело  
  
  
 **Кофе по-турецки** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
Нет, спасибо  
  
  
 **Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
Я подумаю   
  
  
**5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:14  
  
Больше возможностей смутить Джеееймса  
  
  
 **Кофе по-турецки** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Заманчиво  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
На глазах парня, в которого он влюблен  
  
  
 **Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Как бы сильно я ни хотела увеличить время, которое я провожу на унижение Джеймса, я не думаю, что это хорошая инвестиция в мою жизнь   
  
  
**5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:15  
  
Будет здорово  
  
  
 **Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Повторюсь: я подумаю  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 14:16  
  
Круть   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:02  
  
Кит снова пытается нас опозорить, я правильно понял?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 16:02  
  
Эй, я не виноват, что отсутствие нечеловеческой крови ставит вас в невыгодное положение   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 16:02  
  
Учитывая, что инопланетная кровь есть только у тебя, то преимущество априори на твоей стороне   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 16:03  
  
Семантика   
  
К тому же, вы трое отлично справились  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:03  
  
Ага, в том смысле, что не завалили задание  
  
  
 **Ханкогонь** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
О чем ты, Лэнс? Мы отожгли  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 16:03  
  
Относительно   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
Кит познакомился со своей командой только сегодня  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
Мы придерживались нашей станции и даже не беспокоились о возможных авариях   
  
Каждый справлялся сам по себе, не было нужды в командной работе   
  
А вы, ребята, действительно работали вместе   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:04  
  
Это так мило, Кит, какого черта   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
Просто говорю правду  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
еггааешешнкккгкге  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 16:05  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:39  
  
Пожелай мне удачи  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 17:41  
  
У тебя все получится, Широ   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов**  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 17:40  
  
Мне страшно   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 17:42  
  
Все будет хорошо, Мэтт  
  
  
Широ заглянул в гостиную в поисках одного конкретного человека. Взгляд сразу зацепился за растрепанную копну рыжеватых волос. Сам обладатель той сидел на диване, уткнувшись в свой телефон. С расстояния был виден темно-серый фон с чьей-то перепиской.  
  
— Привет, Мэтт, — слегка дрогнувший голос все же выдал настоящую эмоцию беспокойства. — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
Молодой человек, к которому и был обращен вопрос, нервно сглотнул, слегка округлив глаза.  
  
— Да, конечно, давай поговорим. Что такое?  
  
Собравшись с силами, Широ все же вошел в гостиную, подходя к стоящему в центре комнаты занятому предмету мебели.  
  
— Во-первых, ты читал мой разговор с Китом? — спросил Широ. Стоило карим глазам напротив виновато опуститься к полу, он поспешно добавил: — Нет-нет, я не злюсь, просто хочу знать!  
  
Младший из мужчин обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Да. Читал. Я просто листал твои сообщения и… П-прости, я…  
  
— Мэтт, — мягко, но все же слегка настойчиво оборвал его Широ. — Я правда не злюсь. На самом деле, так даже проще. Как ты мог понять, меня влечет к кому-то другому. А именно — к Адаму. Это не умаляет моих чувств к тебе, ни в коем случае. Я без ума от тебя.  
  
— Я… Я не ревную, — признался Мэтт. — Просто… удивлен.  
  
Широ, стоявший все это время позади дивана, обошел его и присел рядом со своим парнем, оставляя между ними всего несколько сантиметров свободного пространства.  
  
— Это хорошо. Я рад.  
  
Мэтт медленно кивнул.  
  
— Да, я… Я загуглил сегодня, что такое полиамория, и… Думаю, что, возможно, мне бы это… понравилось, — произнес он. — Конечно, мне бы хотелось еще подумать над этим, но… Мне кажется, в наших отношениях нашлось бы место и третьему.  
  
— Это замечательно, — не веря в только что услышанное, спокойно, чтобы не выдать внутреннего взрыва всевозможных чувств, ответил Широ. — Нам предстоит еще… точно обговорить все, но думаю, что у нас получится. Конечно, если Адам заинтересован.  
  
На губы Мэтта легла робкая, небольшая, но по-настоящему счастливая улыбка.  
  
— Да, думаю… Думаю, у нас получится, — согласился он.  
  
— Я тоже так считаю, — Широ наклонился вперед и нежно поцеловал парня в нос, заставив того тихо хихикнуть.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Широ, — пробормотал Мэтт.  
  
Широ замер и, немного помявшись, предложил:  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь называть меня Такаши.  
  
Глаза Мэтта изумленно распахнулись, и спустя секунду молчания он бросился на губы мужчины со страстным поцелуем, обвивая его плечи руками.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Такаши, — негромко повторил Мэтт, отстраняясь от него с удовлетворенным вздохом.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Широ.  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:09  
  
Все прошло хорошо   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:10  
  
Отлично! Что вы решили?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:10  
  
Еще думаем   
  
Никаких официально принятых решений, но Мэтт заинтересован  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:10  
  
Поздравляю!  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:10  
  
Спасибо  
  
А как прошел твой день?   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:11  
  
Медленно   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:11  
  
Нашел место, где мыться?  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:11  
  
Адам разрешил пользоваться его душем   
  
Он проверил, и в правилах ничего такого нет, что немного странно   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:11  
  
Немного, да   
  
Но все же я рад, что ты нашел себе место  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Да, я тоже   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Люблю тебя!   
  
  
**желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Необязательно говорить это каждый раз, когда мы общаемся  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
Кит, мой любимый младший братик, я так сильно люблю тебя <33333  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 18:12  
  
◔_◔  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 18:13  
  
<3  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:21  
  
Значит, ты теперь фурри, Кит?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 18:21  
  
Нет, я пришелец, пойми уже  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:21  
  
Пришелец-фурри   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:21  
  
Если в том смысле, что у меня есть мех, то да  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:22  
  
Значит, ты признаешь это!   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:22  
  
…немного сложно отрицать то, что у меня есть мех  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:22  
  
Да, он также признался, что жульничал в симуляторе  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 18:22  
  
Я был МИЛЫМ к тебе, и ВОТ как ты отплатил мне  
  
Ложно обвиняя меня в нарушении правил  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
Объясни   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
Вы обычные люди, а значит, имеете слабые рефлексы  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
Значит, фиолетовые гены сделают меня хорошим пилотом?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 18:23  
  
Отчасти да   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:24  
  
Между тем Джеймс гуглит "как стать фиолетовым"  
  
  
  
 **Кофеиновые наркоманы**  
  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 18:28  
  
Постойте-ка, если Джеймсу нравится Кит, значит, он фурри?  
  
  
 **Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
воевешегегеыно НЕТ????  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 18:30  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Уверен???  
  
  
 **Эрл Грей** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
Учитывая, что Джеймса влекло к Киту еще до момента его трансформации, я бы предположила, что вероятность того, что Джеймс — фурри, вероятна, но не исключает и обратное.   
  
Также имеет место факт, что его не беспокоят изменения во внешнем облике Кита.   
  
  
**Жар бензоколонки** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
Вы худшие друзья на свете  
  
  
 **5-часовая энергия** Сегодня в 18:31  
  
Мы дразним тебя, потому что любим   
.  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
Как у кого прошел день?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
Такое себе   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
Нормально   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:36  
  
Сойдет  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:37  
  
Отлично   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 18:37  
  
Великолепно   
  
Я сказала Зетрид принять приглашение, но у него, видимо, вышел срок годности   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 18:37  
  
Поняла! Вышлю еще раз   
  
  
**- >Кристальный_песок на месте. Подержи-ка мое пиво.**  
  
  
 **Кристальный_песок** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Добрый всем вечер!  
  
Меня зовут Шей   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 18:41  
  
Добро пожаловать, Шей!  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Все уже почти в сборе, да?  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Да, не хватает только Зетрид, Ромелль и Вероники  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 18:43  
  
Я спрашивал Ромелль, она сказала, что сегодня создаст аккаунт  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Хорошо. Спасибо, Кит  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Я передам Ви  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:44  
  
Спасибо, Лэнс  
  
  
 **- >настоящая_сушка вошла на сервер **  
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Привет, Зетриф!   
  
  
**настоящая_сушка** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Хэй  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Добро пожаловать!  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Здравствуй, Зетрид   
  
  
**Зетрид** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
А, это ты  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
Несомненно   
  
  
**- >злой_эльф присоединился. Вы только что построили дополнительные пилоны.**  
  
  
 **злой_эльф** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Пожалуйста, помогите, я ничего не понимаю  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Жиза  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Приветствую! Кто это?  
  
  
 **злой_эльф** Сегодня в 18:52  
  
Ромелль   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
Добро пожаловать, Ромелль! Я поменяю тебе имя  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
Спасибо   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
Привет, Ромелль   
  
  
**Ромелль** Сегодня в 18:53  
  
  
Привет, Кит   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
О, ты связистка Кита?  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Да! Mой прошлый пилот был моим братом, но он решил, что хочет стать художником  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Классно! Я рад, что он последовал за своей мечтой  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 18:54  
  
Я тоже   
  
Хоть и скучаю по нему  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Да, я тоже скучаю по своей семье  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Но, эй, школа почти закончилась   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Но тогда я буду скучать по друзьям :(  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
У тебя все еще будет Ханк  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 18:55  
  
Ну, это да   
  
А у тебя Кит  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Этот вредитель?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
О, смотри, ты описываешь себя   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Иди нахуй   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 18:56  
  
Спасибо! Ты тоже <3  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
*шипит*  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 18:57  
  
Пиджеон Колумба Палумбус Холт  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Эй, где Кит?   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
В душе   
  
У мистера Уалкера, наверное  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Почему   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:11  
  
Какая часть "ненавидит общественные душевые" тебе непонятна?  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
Ок, но почему у него  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
Потому что он близкий друг Широ  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
Понятно  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:12  
  
Ага  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Я вернулся   
  
Адам ни капли не возражал   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Это хорошо   
  
Ты взял с собой мыло и все остальное?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Да, Широ, я взял с собой мыло и все остальное  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Ок, хорошо   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:20  
  
Даже если это "было необязательно"   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Также не забывай убирать после себя слив, даже представить не могу, сколько там остается волос  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Вообще-то, нет, волосы у меня на голове стали крепче   
  
Широ, ты же знаешь, как редко я чищу слив  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:21  
  
Не спорю  
  
  
  


**Сообщения  
  
  
19:27**

  
  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Мокрый котенок   
  
(Фотография очень пушистого Кита, который смотрит в камеру убийственным взглядом)  
  
  


 **Я**  
  
Спасибо за это   
  
Как тебе удалось сфотографировать его?

  
  
  
 **Адам**  
  
Я сказал ему, что он пушистый, и Кит спросил насколько. Поэтому я сделал фотографию и показал ему   
  
А фотографию не удалил, потому что он не просил  
  
  


 **Я**  
  
А, понятно   
  
Очень мило, кстати

  
  
  
 **Адам**  
  
Я тоже так подумал   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@желание_умереть**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Смотри, что Адам прислал мне   
  
**2.52 MB  
  
IMG_20180906_165409170.jpg**  
  
(То же самое изображение, что Адам отправил Широ)  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Я, блять, убью его, прости, ты не получишь второго парня, потому что он, сука, умрет   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Авв, но это так мило  
  
  
 **желание_умереть** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Я задушу его  
  
  
  


**Сообщения  
  
  
19:32**

  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Я задушу тебя

  
  
  
 **Адам**  
  
Кит, это не очень хорошо  
  
  


 **Я**  
  
>:(

  
  
  
 **Адам**  
  
:)  
  
  


 **Я**  
  
Я ненавижу тебя

  
  
  
 **Адам**  
  
:(  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **- >дерзкая_кубинка прибыла.**  
  
  
 **дерзкая_кубинка** прибыла Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Привет всем   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Ви!!!!  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Привет, Лэнс   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Добро пожаловать, Вероника!  
  
Похоже, все собрались!  
  
Можете назвать свое имя, возраст, местоимение и какой-нибудь забавный факт о себе?  
  
Я буду первой   
  
Меня зовут Аллура, мне 18 лет, я использую местоимение "она", и у меня есть четыре ручные мыши!  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Фотографии, иначе я не поверю  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Я обязательно поищу!  
  
Широ, не мог бы ты пойти следующим?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:47  
  
Конечно   
  
Меня зовут Широ, мне 25, использую местоимение "он". Однажды я украл кое-чьи очки и оставил их на Керберосе   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
впчоаышпыгвенкешеыге  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Ты ЧТО  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
ЧЬИ   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 18:48  
  
ИВЛПЫОПОУООЫ  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Адама   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
о БОЖЕ ЗАЧЕМ   
  
Он знает?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Нет, он знает только то, что я спрятал его очки так хорошо, что ему пришлось купить новые  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
врвлпввгвпыопы  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Широ, я сейчас заплачу, зачем ты это сделал  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:48  
  
Он сказал, что я никогда не смогу спрятать его очки так, чтобы он не нашел их  
  
Поэтому я доказал, что он не прав  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 18:49  
  
МОЙ ГЕРОЙ   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Широ, тебя уволят   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Мэтт, будешь следующим?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:49  
  
Конечно, чего бы и нет  
  
Я Мэтт, мне 22, использую "он", и я успешно взломал компьютер Пиджа  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Ты ЧТО   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
:p  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Я надеру тебе зад, Мэтт   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Нашел что-то интересное?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:50  
  
Нет, обычные подростковые вещи  
  
Только нет порно  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Отвратительно, зачем мне хранить порно на компьютере   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Не знаю, я тогда не знал, что ты асексуал  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Ну ладно  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:51  
  
Пидж, хочешь пойти следующим?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Эээ   
  
Я Пидж, мне 16, местоимение не имеет значения, и я успешно взломал компьютер Мэтта четыре раза  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Моя кровинушка   
  
Я так тобой горжусь   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 19:52  
  
Фу, уйди  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Сейчас у тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения в местоимении?   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Э... Думаю, можно чередовать "он" и "она"  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Хорошо!  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:53  
  
Принятие того, кто ты, сделает тебя лучше   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Ок, круто, рада, что мы это уладили   
  
Кит, твоя очередь   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Окей. Я Кит, мне 18, использую местоимение "он", и однажды я пырнул ножом ОДНОГО человека. Люди пускают слухи, что я потрошу всех подряд, но это НЕ так  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
ПРПРРАРВРРКУМ  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
ЧТО   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Я выплюнула воду обратно гегрккегутеуаре  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
КИТ   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Это была сложная ситуация, ребята  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:54  
  
Спасибо, Широ  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Кого ты пырнул?  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Я немного разочарована, что слухи ложные  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Обычно мне не нужны ножи  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
РАРАОАПРПААКК  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 19:55  
  
Мне нравится этот ребенок  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Лэнс, теперь ты  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:56  
  
Ладушки! Меня зовут Лэнс, мне 17, отзываюсь на "он". И я популярен среди дамочек   
  
Немного меньшей популярностью пользуюсь среди парней. Не знаю почему  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Может, потому что с половиной из них ты соревнушься, а другую половину френдзонишь?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
О, боже   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
ПППВАГ ЕЩ РКЫРКЬФКРК  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Она права  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Послушайте,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Правда всплыла наружу   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:57  
  
Это бифобия  
  
Ви, хочешь пойти следующей?  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Конечно, хотя мы еще вернемся к этому разговору. Меня зовут Вероника, мне 24, предпочитаю местоимение "она", и я, наверное, слишком стара для этого чата  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Я старше тебя, не волнуйся  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 19:58  
  
Ну ладно  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
И ты нужна нам, чтобы шутить над Лэнсом  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
+  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
Это верно   
  
Надия, почему бы тебе не рассказать что-нибудь?  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:59  
  
Ок  
  
Я Надия, мне 18, использую местоимение "она". Я победила Джеймса, Райана, Ину, Лэнса, Веронику, Эзор, Акшу и еще нескольких людей в армрестлинге  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:00  
  
Чудесно!  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 20:00  
  
Она сильнее, чем выглядит  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:00  
  
Джеймс, твой выход  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Я Джеймс, мне 18, местоимение "он", и раньше я думал, что я натурал  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Помню. Ты был тем еще козлом  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Когда ты понял, что ты гей?  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:01  
  
Это... история на другой день   
  
Эзор, может, теперь ты?  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Хрш. Я Эзор, местоимение "она", 17 лет. В возрасте с 3 до 14 ходила на гимнастику   
  
  
**Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Это многое объясняет   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Ты и так знала!  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:02  
  
Шучу   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Зетрид, давай ты  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Зетрид, "она", 18, могу раздавить арбуз бедрами. Проверено на личном опыте   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Черт, подруга, ну ты даешь   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Супербедра  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Это весьма впечатляюще   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Прикольно   
  
Интересно, что бы это сделало с человеческим черепом   
  
  
**Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Отличный вопрос! Есть один способ узнать   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Я мог бы рассчитать ответ, если бы хотел, но я не хочу, так что ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:03  
  
Кит, нет  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Акша, давай ты   
  
  
**Акша** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Я Акша, местоимение "она", 18 лет. Единственный раз, когда у меня были неприятности, произошел по вине Лотора  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Послушайте…..  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Ты соврал мне о том, сколько времени! Ты перевел мои часы!  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:04  
  
Что случилось?  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 20:05  
  
Лотор предложил мне забраться в скоростной отсек, но я не хотела нарушать правила. Поэтому он ПОМЕНЯЛ ВРЕМЯ НА МОИХ ЧАСАХ, чтобы я не знала, что мы нарушаем комендантский час, и написал фальшивое разрешение, как будто нам туда можно!  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:05  
  
Лотор!  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
Признаю, сей поступок был опрометчив  
  
  
 **Акша** Сегодня в 20:06  
  
Как бы я ни хотела заострить внимание на этом инциденте, прошу, Лотор, твоя очередь  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Чудно. Меня зовут Лотор, мне 18 полных лет, предпочитаю использовать обращение "он/ему/его". Мои волосы не высветлены, это натуральный цвет  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
(¬_¬)  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Нажми X, если не веришь   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
X  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Великолепная поддержка  
  
Шей, почему бы тебе не пойти следующей?  
  
  
 **Шей** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Окей  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Просто ты постоянно молчишь   
  
  
**Шей** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Так же, как Ромелль и Ханк  
  
Как бы там ни было, я Шей, использую местоимение "она", 17 лет, и дома у меня есть огромный сад  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Очень здорово, Шей!  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Я здесь ради такого контента  
  
  
 **Шей** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
Спасибо! Ханк, не хочешь продолжить?  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
С удовольствием  
  
Я Ханк, предпочитаю местоимение "он", 17 лет. Я могу сделать почти все что угодно вкусным   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:09  
  
*щурит глаза*  
  
Ты про еду?  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Да, про еду  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Настоящий путь к сердцу человека лежит через его желудок  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Ага! Во всяком случае, это помогает  
  
  
 **Ромелль** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Осталась только я?   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 20:10  
  
Похоже на то   
  
  
**Ромелль** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Что ж, я Ромелль, использую местоимение "она", мне 17 лет. Что касается забавного факта, то я никогда не попадала в неприятности, но это не значит, что я никогда не нарушала правила   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Мой герой  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
Эй, то, что гарнизон не знает  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:11  
  
не может ему навредить  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Зачем ваш отец научил вас этому правилу?  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
А почему бы и нет  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Я... Знаете что, я без понятия. Зачем учить детей, что нарушать законы можно, но только если тебя не поймают?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:12  
  
Но ведь это правда!   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
Из-за тебя у меня будут седые волосы   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
И я буду любить эти седые волосы  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
Ты снова перекрутил ситуацию в свою пользу  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
Я что, не могу сказать, что люблю своего парня?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:13  
  
У тебя получается, только потому что он тоже любит тебя   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
<3  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
Что за отвратительная романтика в моем славном, христианском чате?  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
У вас вторично романтические стояки  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
Вторично   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 20:14  
  
Вторично   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:15  
  
Я знаю, что я сказала  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:15  
  
Что ж, я рада, что все официально представили себя! С нетерпением жду того момента, когда наш клуб станет больше!  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:15  
  
Я тоже!  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:15  
  
Хорошо, что теперь есть такой клуб. Жаль, что мы с Мэттом не создали его, когда были студентами   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:16  
  
Это уже не важно, главное то, что он есть сейчас и мы можем помочь кому-то  
  
Мы должны создать клуб геев среди персонала  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:16  
  
В нем были бы только мы и еще парочка людей  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:16  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:31  
  
Так кого ты пырнул?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Это длинная история  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
У меня есть время  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 21:33  
  
Я не хочу говорить об этом. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 21:34  
  
Ладно... Как скажешь


	9. Chapter 9

**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 7:09  
  
«Теперь, когда наш кот уехал, мы можем завести нового», — Широ   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:09  
  
Ого, уже заменяете меня? Как низко.   
  
Придется искать новую семью   
  
Лэнс, твои родители могут усыновить меня?   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:09  
  
Нет, ты уже не подходишь по возрасту   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:10  
  
Но, чтобы войти в семью, можно пожениться ;)))))  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 7:10  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:10  
  
Если бы у них еще был красивый холостяк  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:10  
  
А как же я :o  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:11  
  
Ключевое слово — «красивый»  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:11  
  
:’(  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:11  
  
Она асексуал, Лэнс  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:11  
  
Ты думаешь, что я красивый? :)  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:12  
  
Ну, привлекательнее меня  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:12  
  
Это огромный комплимент  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:12  
  
Думаешь?   
  
Если я кому-то и понравлюсь, то только фурри или монстроебу   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Тогда хорошо, что Лэнс и фурри, и монстроеб  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
фыраовшеыеокоыкгыы Я НЕ МОНСТРОЕБ  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Уверен?  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Мэтт монстроеб   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 7:13  
  
Не спорю  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Ты монстр   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
*монстроеб  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:14  
  
Но Лэнс не отрицает, что он фурри  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
После того, как я узнал, что даже то, что ты считаешь оборотней сексуальными, делает тебя фурри, я перестал это отрицать  
  
Простите, но оборотни сексуальные   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
Это все равно считается за монстроеба  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
Но они ведь просто антропоморфические существа  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 7:15  
  
И все равно у них есть мистические способности  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
Как думаете, желание трахнуть оборотня делает человека фурри или монстроебом?   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 7:17  
  
Что за херня   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Фурри   
  
  
**Вероника** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Ни то, ни другое, фурри имеют только животную форму   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
И то, и другое   
  
  
**Лотор** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Что означают эти два термина?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:18  
  
Желание переспать с оборотнем НЕ делает тебя монстроебом. Оборотни — это совершенно другой уровень. Ты вступишь в клуб монстроебов, только если захочешь трахнуться ХОТЯ БЫ с одним демоном,,  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Постой, а суккубы считаются за демонов в этом примере?  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Нет, они созданы, чтобы быть сексуальными, это нечестно  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Слава богу  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 7:19  
  
Господи, не уверена, что именно это я хотела увидеть в такую рань  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Прошу прощения за них  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Это ТЫ начал, Лэнс  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
И важная поправочка: я сказал, что оборотни сексуальные, а не то, что я хочу трахнуть их!  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
А ты хочешь?   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 7:20  
  
Нет   
  
По крайней мере, не в волчьем облике  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 7:21  
  
Хмм  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 7:21  
  
Вот ТЕПЕРЬ ты фурри  
  
Но мы уже и так знали это  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 7:21  
  
Желание переспать с Китом делает человека фурри или монстроебом?   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:21  
  
Я бы классифицировал Кита как тоже совершенно другой уровень  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 7:22  
  
Повторяю: быть фурри не значит трахать анфропоморфических существ  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 7:22  
  
Ты знаешь это, потому что сама такая?  
  
  
 **Вероника** Сегодня в 7:22  
  
Нет, мой брат  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 7:23  
  
Хотеть быть похожим на Кита делает человека фурри?   
  
  
**Вероника** Сегодня в 7:23  
  
Сложно сказать  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:23  
  
*толкает Джеймса локтем*  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 7:23  
  
Я не фурри!  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:23  
  
(¬_¬) так сказал бы только фурри   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 7:24  
  
Нет, уверен, мне позволено отрицать, что я фурри, если это неправда  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:24  
  
(¬_¬)   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 7:24  
  
Не смешите меня. Он хочет трахнуть Кита, конечно же, он монстроеб нового уровня  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:24  
  
Согласна на все сто  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 7:24  
  
Но я не хочу  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 7:25  
  
Ага   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Значит, Кит фурри?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Нет, конечно нет  
  
Я ненавижу себя и свое тело  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Что?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:26  
  
Широ, ты это уже и так знаешь  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:27  
  
Нет!   
  
Кит, почему ты не сказал мне?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:27  
  
Потому что ты бы раздул из этого трагедию   
  
Как, например   
  
Сейчас  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 7:28  
  
Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 7:28  
  
Не надо   
  
Все хорошо   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 7:28  
  
….Мы поговорим об этом позже   
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Кит только что зашипел   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Объясни   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Кто-то напугал его, и он то ли зашипел, то ли зарычал  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:11  
  
Гребаный фурри   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Отъебись   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Уважай старших   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 8:12  
  
Никогда   
  
  


**Сообщения**   
  
  
**8:35**

  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Привет, мы можем сегодня встретиться?

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Конечно! Когда тебе удобно?   
  
Я свободен или в обед, или в любое время после четырех  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Может, встретимся за ужином?

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Конечно   
  
Но я бы предпочел не тратить много денег  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Можем сходить куда-нибудь в дешевое место   
  
Или за мой счет   
  
Что выберешь?

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Пойти туда, где недорого  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Хорошо   
  
Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Эээ   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Я так давно не ел в заведениях

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Даже на свиданиях?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Честно? Последнее время не хожу на них   
  
Но не важно

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Есть один хороший фургончик с тако   
  
Или ты хочешь посидеть в здании?   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Нет-нет, звучит замечательно

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
О, тогда хорошо  
  
Я пришлю тебе адрес. Или ты хочешь поехать туда вместе?   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Тогда тебе придется показывать дорогу

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Или я могу повести?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Если честно... я предпочитаю сидеть за рулем   
  
Просто... привычка  
  
Не то чтобы я не доверяю тебе! Доверяю!   
  
Просто я не люблю быть пассажиром  
  
Извини

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Нет, все хорошо, тебе не нужно оправдываться  
  
Можешь либо довезти меня, либо я поеду сам   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Я повезу

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Отлично   
  
Можем поехать, как только ты закончишь с работой?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Звучит замечательно. Я напишу тебе.

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Круто   
  
  
**Берегите зубки**  
  
  
 **Добро пожаловать на сервер "Берегите зубки".**  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Думаю, причина, по которой я собрал вас здесь, очевидна   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Потому что один раз я забыл почистить зубы, когда мне было 14?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:45  
  
Ч-Что?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Пидж, пожалуйста, объясни  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:46  
  
Я собрал группу людей, которые хотят повлиять на самочувствие Кита   
  
Чтобы у нас был план на случай, если он, например, кого-то поцарапает, как Мэтта   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Он поцарапал меня, потому что я хотел помочь, но ошибся и сделал все хуже  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Да, я знаю, имеется в виду, если он испугается   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Можно задать вопрос? Почему ты назвала беседу "Берегите зубки"?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:47  
  
Да  
  
Потому что так она похожа на какой-то мем   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
А, понятно   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Пидж, я отправлю тебе телефонный номер мистера Уалкера   
  
Если Киту понадобится помощь взрослого, а мы будем недоступны, звони ему  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 8:48  
  
Oк  
  
  
  


**Сообщения**   
  
  
**8:55**

  
  
  


**Я**  
  
К слову, я дал твой номер подруге Кита

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Кому?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Ее зовут Пидж   
  
Она младшая сестра Мэтта

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Я думал, его сестре запретили входить в гарнизон  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Ты знаешь ее под фамилией Холт

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
….  
  
Понятно  
  
Во всяком случае, спасибо, что сообщил  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Она живет в одной комнате с Китом, поэтому сообщения могут приходить даже ночью   
  
Ты не против?

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Нет, все хорошо, Широ  
  
Проблемы не всегда возникают строго с девяти утра до пяти вечера  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Спасибо  
  
Я очень благодарен, что ты поддерживаешь Кита

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Конечно  
  
Он для меня не посторонний человек  
  
  


**Я**  
  
И все же спасибо

  
  
  
**Адам**  
  
Мне пора возвращаться к работе  
  
Увидимся  
  
  
  


**Я**  
  
До встречи

  
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения**  
  
 **@тшироганэ**  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:12  
  
Ты пригласил Адама на свидание?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:12  
  
Да  
  
Мы договорились поужинать  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:12  
  
Круто  
  
Где?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:13  
  
В фургончике с тако возле парка  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:13  
  
O! Романтичненько~  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:13  
  
Ха-ха  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:13  
  
Нет, правда, это романтичное место   
  
Можно посмотреть на закат в парке  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:14  
  
О  
  
Хм  
  
И правда романтично   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:14  
  
Давай, добудь нам мужика  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:14  
  
Так и задумано  
  
Люблю тебя!  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 11:14  
  
Я тоже тебя люблю <3  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 11:14  
  
<3333333  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 11:53  
  
Вы когда-нибудь сомневались в своей гомосексуальности?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 11:53  
  
Нет  
  
  
 **Зетрид** Сегодня в 11:53  
  
Никогда   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 11:53  
  
Сомнение в ориентации — неотъемлемая часть в жизни асексуалов   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 11:54  
  
Объясни   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 11:54  
  
Ну, иногда ты встречаешь человека и думаешь, что он классный. Тебе хочется проводить с ним больше времени. А иногда ты понимаешь, что он симпатичный, и думаешь: "О, боже, а вдруг на самом деле я натурал/гей/би, но просто не понимал это? Неужели меня влечет к нему???"   
  
  
**Лотор** Сегодня в 11:55  
  
Я никогда не подавал свою ориентацию сомнениям  
  
Я знаю, что я натурал   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 11:55  
  
Уверен на все 100?  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 11:55  
  
Что ж  
  
Думаю, в теории я мог бы испытывать сексуальное влечение к мужчине  
  
Меня не беспокоит мысль о возможности иметь половой контакт с человеком моего пола   
  
Но вряд ли я смог бы испытывать к нему романтические чувства   
  
Просто я предпочитаю компанию женщин  
  
Поэтому этот вопрос не очень волнует меня   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 11:56  
  
Понятно   
  
Ты относишься к мужчинам как-то по-другому, когда общаешься с ними через сообщения?  
  
  
 **Лотор** Сегодня в 11:56  
  
Что ж, мне одинаково нравится каждый из здесь присутствующих. У меня нет проблем ни с кем из вас  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 11:56  
  
Это хорошо  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 11:57  
  
Ага  
  
  
  


**Сообщения  
  
  
12:23**

  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Здравствуйте, это Уалкер?

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
Да, я лейтенант Уалкер   
  
Пидж?   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Да, это Пидж   
  
У меня небольшой вопросик

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
Слушаю   
  
  


**Я**  
  
У вас есть аккаунт в дискорде?

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
Чисто из любопытства, но зачем тебе знать?  
  
  


**Я**  
  
У нас есть группа поддержки для Кита. Я подумала, что вы захотите вступить

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
О, понятно   
  
Да, у меня есть аккаунт   
  
  


**Я**  
  
Отлично. Я @сила_покемонов#xxxx

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
Я отправлю тебе запрос в друзья, когда будет время  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Круто, спасибо

  
  
  
**Уалкер**  
  
Конечно   
  
И можешь обращаться ко мне на "ты", когда я не на работе  
  
  


**Я**  
  
Окей

  
  
  
  
**Лгбтшники**  
  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 12:32  
  
 **@Мэттематика**  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 12:32  
  
Что такое?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 12:32  
  
Почему ты не сказал, что у Адама есть дискорд?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 12:32  
  
О, да как-то тему не заходила  
  
Я думал, это будет неуместно  
  
  
  
 **Берегите зубки**  
  
  
 **мэттематика** Сегодня в 12:40  
  
Я добавил Адама  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 12:40  
  
Спасибо, Мэтт   
  
  
**мэттематика** Сегодня в 12:40  
  
Что, блять, означает твой ник  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 12:40  
  
Угадай  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 12:41  
  
Ла... дно   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:41  
  
Привет, Адам!  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 12:41  
  
Привет!  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@Яблочный_Стив**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:45  
  
Эй, ты не против, если теперь я буду связываться с тобой здесь?  
  
Просто трудно все время проверять разные приложения  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 12:45  
  
Конечно  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 12:45  
  
Спасибо  
  
  
  
 **Личные сообщения  
  
@сила_покемонов**  
  
  
 **желание умереть** Сегодня в 12:47  
  
У Адама есть дискорд?   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 12:47  
  
Да  
  
  
 **желание умереть** Сегодня в 12:47  
  
Можешь кинуть на него ссылку?  
  
  
 **сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 12:47  
  
Конечно  
  
Яблочный_Стив#xxxx  
  
  
 **желание умереть** Сегодня в 12:48  
  
Спасибо   
  
  
**сила_покемонов** Сегодня в 12:48  
  
Ага, не за что   
  
  
  
**Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Ладно, дети, ведите себя хорошо, пока меня нет  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Ничего обещать не могу, папочка  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Пожалуйста, скажите, что у вас нет дэдди-кинка  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 17:45  
  
Тема этого разговора не очень приемлема, но нет  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
На самом деле, его отвращает слово "папочка"  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
Может, я найду того, кто будет моим папочкой  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
Может   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 17:46  
  
Хватит, я не хочу смотреть, как мои родители расходятся, второй раз за день  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
Прости, Лэнс   
  
Мэтт, нам придется остаться вместе ради детей  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
Похоже на то…  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
Постой, а куда ты?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 17:47  
  
По скучным взрослым делам  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 17:48  
  
Ужас   
  
  
  
**Личные сообщения  
  
@Яблочный_Стив**  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
Хей, ты готов?  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
Конечно! Увидимся на парковке?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 17:50  
  
Отлично!   
  
  
Когда они встретились в условленном месте, Адам сразу заметил перемену в обычно деловом образе Широ. Теперь на нем была гражданская одежда: черная кожаная куртка, белая футболка и узкие темные джинсы. Сам Адам тоже сменил привычный стиль, который требовала работа. Теперь мужчина носил голубую рубашку и серые джинсы. Его терзали небольшие сомнения по поводу внешнего вида, хоть он и старался подобрать приятное сочетание цветов. Наверное, тому способствовал факт, что Широ выглядел несправедливо хорошо. Может, он пытался впечатлить Адама? Нет, такая мысль была априори глупой. Они ведь идут не на свидание. У Широ есть парень. Он просто… захотел так одеться. Без всякой двусмысленности.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Широ, сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой, от которой сердце Адама пропустило удар.  
  
«Прекрати быть геем», — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы самому себя. И вслух хрипло выдавил:  
  
— Да.  
  
Вечер обещал быть долгим.  
  
Они сели в сияющую черной краской, просторную машину Широ. Интерьер в ней был сведен к минимуму. Задние сиденья находились в идеальной чистоте. Однако на коже кресел в некоторых местах были видны отчетливые царапины.  
  
Если Широ и заметил его блуждающий взгляд, то никак не прокомментировал этот всплеск любопытства. Машина плавно выехала на дорогу. Адам вернул глаза обратно на другого мужчину и заметил неестественное напряжение в его теле, сведенные к переносице брови и сжимающие до побелевших костяшек руль руки. Словно престарелый пенсионер, он не разгонялся до скорости выше трех километров в час. Эта доведенная до крайности осторожность шла вразрез с образом бестрашного пилота, который учил своего младшего брата летать сквозь обрывы и выживать.  
  
В дороге Широ был не самым лучшим собеседником. Все его ответы на распросы Адама были короткими и напряженными, взамен же он никогда не задавал встречных вопросов. Мэтт однажды сказал, что поездки с Широ всегда были ужасными и лучший способ игнорировать повадки мужчины — уткнуться в свой телефон. Адам не мог сделать это по двум причинам: А) это было бы ужасно грубо и Б) он показывал направление.  
  
Дорога заняла на пять минут дольше, чем когда водителем был Адам.  
  
Широ парковался с такой же щепетильностью, что и водил. Стоило им выйти из машины, брюнет сразу же извинился.  
  
— Извини, я знаю, что вожу как старик.  
  
Адам вежливо хохотнул.  
  
— Все хорошо. Уверен, Кит водит как сумасшедший, так что этот вариант предпочтительнее.  
  
— Кит вообще-то… не водит, — признался Широ. — По крайней мере на земле. Он ненавидит машины.  
  
Так вот откуда царапины?  
  
— Наверное, это к лучшему, — отмахнувшись от не нужной в данный момент мысли, прокомментировал Адам.  
  
— Да, — рассеянно согласился Широ.  
  
Они направились к стоявшему неподалеку фургончику в какой-то напряженной тишине. В голове Адама пролетели ленивые мысли. Почему два самых опытных и отважных пилота, которых он когда-либо знал, настолько боятся самые обычные средства передвижения?  
  
Очередь была небольшая, поэтому они быстро получили свою еду. Широ заказал буррито с курицей, а Адам — два вегетрианских тако и воду. Они нашли свободную скамейку, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на декоративное озеро, и сели.  
  
— Не подумай, что мне не нравится наша прогулка, но с чего вдруг? — спросил Адам, когда они закончили с половиной еды. — Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чем-то?  
  
Широ поднял указательный палец и, дожевав, ответил:  
  
— Да. Я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя.  
  
— Слушаю, — с небольшим кивком головой подтолкнул его Адам.  
  
Широ обдумывал свои следующие слова, наверное, пытаясь понять, как лучше озвучить терзающий его вопрос.  
  
— Мы с Мэттом поговорили и пришли к одному выводу сегодня утром, — начал он. — У нас обоих есть к тебе чувства.  
  
Адам чуть не подавился своей едой и, откашлявшись, выдавил:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это планировалось не как свидание, но… Это может быть именно им, если хочешь, — несмело предложил Широ.  
  
Адам хлопал глазами, пока наконец не решился уточнить:  
  
— Ты… предлагаешь мне вступить в полиаморные отношения с тобой и Мэттом?  
  
— Да, — мужчина кивнул и после небольшой паузы спросил: — Что скажешь?  
  
— Скажу… Скажу, что можно попробовать, — ответ прозвучал медленно и немного задумчиво. — Я никогда не был в таких отношениях раньше, так что не знаю… как это происходит.  
  
Широ опустил человевеческую руку поверх руки Адама и несильно сжал ее. Его ладонь была большая, теплая и мозолистая, но, тем не менее, аккуратная. От столь надежного жеста сердце Адама запнулось. Он поднял стыдливый взгляд на лицо Широ и посмотрел в теплые, темно-серые глаза.  
  
— Мы можем выяснить это вместе, — произнес тот. — Мы с Мэттом тоже не знаем, что делать, — он опустил пустую бумажную тарелку на противоположную часть скамейки и сел ближе к Адаму.  
  
Сам мужчина отложил свою еду и обратил полное внимание на Широ.  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
В ответ его благословили еще одной спокойной улыбкой.  
  
— Лично я хочу встретить рассвет со своим новым парнем.  
  
При любых других обстоятельствах Адам подумал бы, что у него болезнь сердца, так часто оно меняло ритм.  
  
— Замечательная идея, — согласился он, пытаясь сохранить голос спокойным. Но Широ усложнял эту задачу. Ладонь, накрывающая его, исчезла. Мускулистая рука обняла его за плечи и притянула к себе. Адам откинулся на Широ и взял его вторую руку в свою. Металл холоднил кожу. Интересно, Широ чувствовал, как он оглаживал его прохладную ладонь большим пальцем? Металлические пальцы переплелись с человеческими.  
  
Мужчины молчали долгое время, наслаждаясь окрашивающимся в оранжево-розовые оттенки небом и теплом друг друга.  
  
Стоило лучам солнца погаснуть, а фонарям вспыхнуть одному за другим, Широ спросил:  
  
— Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь еще?  
  
— Ты оставил Мэтта в гарнизоне? — поинтересовался Адам, слегка отстраняясь от своего любовника.  
  
Глаза Широ расширились.  
  
— Черт, — выдохнул он и, вытащив телефон из кармана, увидел семнадцать сообщений от своего второго парня. — Наверное, нам лучше вернуться.  
  
Адам кивнул:  
  
— Да, давай.  
  
Когда они встали на ноги, Широ нежно огладил щеку Адама пальцами и наклонился вперед. Их губы мягко соприкоснулись в едва ощутимом жесте. На щеках Адама вспыхнул румянец.  
  
Широ медленно отстранился и направился к машине, как будто ничего не произошло.  
  
  
 **Лгбтшники**  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Меня бросили   
  
  
Забыли   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Что  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Широ оставил меня здесь   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:04  
  
Я думал, он делает взрослые скучные штучки?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Да   
  
Не в гарнизоне  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Сочувствую   
  
Можешь подождать его у нас с Пидж  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Круто, спасибо  
  
А то на меня уже странно поглядывают в кафетерии  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:05  
  
Ага, не за что   
  
  
**тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:27  
  
Извини, дорогой, я уже возвращаюсь   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:27  
  
Малыш!  
  
Как все прошло?  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:27  
  
Как нельзя лучше   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
*ахает*  
  
  
 **тшироганэ** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
Да   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:28  
  
*ахает*  
  
  
 **- >Яблочный_Стив прибыл. Прячьте свои бананы.**  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Привет   
  
  
**Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Кто эт   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:30  
  
Адамово яблоко, ну или же Адам и Стив  
  
  
 **Яблочный_Стив** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
Ого, ты поняла шутку!   
  
Быстрее всех, стоит добавить  
  
  
 **Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
Спасибо, я ненавижу это  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:31  
  
И снова   
  
Кто это   
  
  
**Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Адам   
  
Наш третий   
  
  
**Больше никаких драк** Сегодня в 19:32  
  
Если ты еще хоть раз заговоришь о ваших полиаморных отношениях, я лично разрушу их  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Погодите, вы что, нашли еще одного парня?  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Ага!  
  
  
 **Пляжная сучка** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Это довольно по-гейски  
  
  
 **Мэттематика** Сегодня в 19:33  
  
Ну, мы геи, так что все складывается  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Чтобы встречаться с Холтом, ты должен пройти серию тестов  
  
  
 **Малиновый чай** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Правда?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Однако ты можешь избежать их с помощью взятки  
  
  
 **Малиновый чай** Сегодня в 19:34  
  
Домашнее печенье — достаточно подходящая плата?  
  
  
 **Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Хмм   
  
Какое?  
  
  
 **Малиновый чай** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
С шоколадными крошками   
  
  
**Гремлин** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Я приму дюжину и обещание, что ты будешь обеспечивать меня дополнительным печеньем  
  
  
 **Малиновый чай** Сегодня в 19:35  
  
Идет  
  
  
  
 **Гарнизонский АГГ**  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Все умерли, что ли?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Да   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 19:40  
  
:0  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
УГАДАЙТЕ, У КОГО ПОЯВИЛСЯ ПАРЕНЬ  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
У тебя же уже есть парень   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
А Я НАШЕЛ ЕЩЕ ОДНОГО  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:42  
  
Это нечестно, можно завести только одного  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Джеймс ЗАВИДУЕТ  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Отстань от меня, я гей   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
ЖИЗА   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Понимаю   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Я тоже, если честно  
  
  
 **Шей** Сегодня в 19:43  
  
Мэтт, кто твой новый парень?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Этого славного джентльмена зовут Адам Уалкер   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Лейтенант Уалкер?  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:44  
  
Да, он великолепен  
  
Я обожаю его  
  
  
 **Шей** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Поздравляю!  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Да, поздравляю!  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Я рад за вас   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 19:45  
  
Спасибо, ребята   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Кит, расскажи нам историю, как ты пырнул человека ножом   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Она не очень веселая   
  
  
**Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
Что это значит?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:07  
  
То, что она не веселая   
  
А неприятная   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Не думаю, что Кит хочет говорить об этом  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Да  
  
  
 **Эзор** Сегодня в 20:08  
  
Ладно   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
Как признаться родителям в своей ориентации?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
https://www.google.com/amp/s/m.wikihow.com/Come-Out-to-Your-Parents%3famp=1  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
Ого, спасибо   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:30  
  
Постой, твои родители считают тебя натуралом?  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Я только что получил сообщение от мамы, она спросила, нашел ли я уже девушку   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Как думаешь, как они отреагируют?   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Они очень понимающие, но...   
  
Не знаю, я нервничаю   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Это вполне нормально. Я так и не признался своим родителям, хотя очень жалею   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:31  
  
Я тоже   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Тебе было 11  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Да? И что?  
  
  
 **Шуро** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Как бы ты хотел сообщить им?   
  
Через сообщения, по телефону или лично?   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:32  
  
Или можешь подождать, пока не найдешь парня   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:33  
  
Отлично   
  
Признаюсь им в 32 года   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 20:33  
  
Смело с твоей стороны предполагать, что к тому времени у тебя будет парень   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:33  
  
Вы все такие злые  
  
Я открываюсь вам, а в ответ получаю эту клевету   
  
  
**Педж** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Да я шучу  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Я испек торт  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:34  
  
Постойте, я никогда не признавался в своей ориентации   
  
Широ   
  
Это может изменить твое мнение обо мне, но   
  
Я гей   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:35  
  
Я...   
  
Я даже не подозревал  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:35  
  
*вытирает слезу*  
  
Такое чувство, будто мы растили незнакомца   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
Ты не растил меня, сука  
  
Мои единственные, настоящие отцы — это Широ и Адам  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
;-;  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:36  
  
Джеймс, думаю, ты должен сказать им как есть   
  
Признаю, это может быть страшно, но позже ты будешь счастливым   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:37  
  
Ага,,,,,,,,  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:37  
  
Как признался я:  
  
Вся моя семья ужинала за столом, и я сказал: «Эй, может, я найду девушку в гарнизоне»   
  
И моя мама такая: «Или парня»   
  
А я ответил: «Да, или парня»   
  
Конец   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
Я сказала: «Коран, я лесбиянка». А он ответил: «Секундочку, я должен был думать, что ты натуралка?»  
  
  
 **Педж** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
Кажется, я никогда официально не признавалась своим родителям  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:38  
  
Мы с братом поспорили, кто первый найдет девушку, и я спросил: «Стой, а если я найду парня?»   
  
Он убежал и рассказал всем, что я сказал   
  
  
**Вероника** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
Я просто привела девушку домой   
  
  
**Эзор** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
Я написала своей маме: «Кст, я лесбиянка»   
  
  
**Хонк** Сегодня в 20:39  
  
 **599 KB  
  
IMG_20180706_181033053.jpg**  
  
(Фотография торта в форме сковороды, на котором изображен флаг пансексуалов и надпись: «Я пан»)   
  
  
**Шей** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
Ханк, это невероятно мило!  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
Спасибо!  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
Прекрасно   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:40  
  
Мой герой   
  
А вообще, я рассказала родителям лично, и они поддержали меня  
  
  
 **Шей** Сегодня в 20:41  
  
Мой брат сказал, что он побьет любого моего парня. Я спросила: «Что, если я найду девушку?» Он сказал, что так будет лучше   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:41  
  
Значит... У вас просто была возможность и вы воспользовались ею?   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:41  
  
Если ты нервничаешь, то скажи им, что Надия лесбиянка, и посмотри, как они отреагируют   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:41  
  
О, точно   
  
Хорошая идея  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:42  
  
Они изредка посещают меня  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:42  
  
Ключевое слово — "изредка"  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:42  
  
Сволочь   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:42  
  
Придурок   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
Вы флиртуете?  
  
  
 **Киф** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
Пусть мечтает   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
Нет  
  
В общем, я скажу, что Надия, скорее всего, найдет девушку быстрее, чем я   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:43  
  
И это правда  
  
  
 **Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
Не могу не согласиться с этой логикой   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
Мама: Хахахаха! Надия лесбиянка?   
  
Я: Да   
  
  
**Киф** Сегодня в 20:44  
  
Я в восторге   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:45  
  
Мама: Значит, она не может быть твоей девушкой?   
  
Я: Нет, точно нет, хаха   
  
  
**Надия** Сегодня в 20:45  
  
Давайте поговорим о том, что Джеймс пишет "хаха", чтобы казаться натуралом   
  
И, кстати, отвратительно   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
10/10 лучший способ выглядеть натуралом  
  
  
 **Лэнтс** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
13/10 очень хитро  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
Как смешно  
  
  
 **Аллура** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
Кажется, она нормально отнеслась к этому   
  
  
**Мэрт** Сегодня в 20:46  
  
Да, похоже, она не против нас, Геев™  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Да…….. Я не должен так бояться признаться им, но я просто Не Готов   
  
  
**Шуро** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
И в этом нет ничего плохого! Не нужно спешить   
  
Делай как удобно тебе   
  
  
**Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Да, знаю, знаю   
  
Спасибо за советы, ребята   
  
  
**Аллура** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Всегда пожалуйста!  
  
  
 **Надия** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
В любое время!  
  
  
 **Хонк** Сегодня в 20:47  
  
Мы всегда рядом, Джеймс!  
  
  
 **Джеймс** Сегодня в 20:48  
  
Спасибо


End file.
